Almas Gemelas
by sailor tierra
Summary: Los F4 son los chicos mas guapos de toda corea, pero son chicos frios que no saben reconocer el amor que pasara cuando el distino decida que es tiempo que conozcan a sus almas gemalas, podran los F4 cerrar su corazon al amor y aceptar su destino o lucharan por su amor?
1. introduccion

LOS PERSONA JES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,,,

ALMAS GEMELAS

Introducción

Acabamos de regresar de corea, nuestros corazones estaban destrozados… nosotras las famosas divas de la moda, habían caído en las redes de cuatro chicos… de cuatro niños consentidos, nosotras que juramos nunca enamorarnos de tipos así… lo habíamos hecho.

Ahora estábamos en new york para la semana de la moda… teníamos una semana de haber llegado cuando…

-señorita **Jan Di – ** Caridad la nana de Jan di apareció en la puerta con un sobre

Jan di sonrió – dime nana- mirando la carta que sus nana tenía en las manos algo dentro de nosotras sabía que esa carta significaría algo importante para nosotras.

.señorita llego esto hoy para ustedes es de corea..- dijo caridad mirándonos cada una si bien caridad nos conocía a la perfección a las cuatro, y desde hace una semana ella quien con sus cuidados había logrado calmar un poco nuestras lágrimas.

**Ga Eul **dejo caer su te al escuchar corea…Young Mi palideció de repente… mientras que yo deje caer mi celular.. Si bien era una sorpresa para cada una.

Jan di se acercó a su nana y tomo la carta con manos temblorosas- gra.. gracias nana puedes retirarte- susurro apenas, la nana caridad nos miró y nos sonrió en señal de ánimo, Jan di miro la carta levanta la vista - **Jae Kyung –**susurro mi nombre**… **se veía pálidamás que de costumbre- es de ellos…- dijo ahogando un grito.

Me hacer que y tome la carta en mis manos la abrí y comenzó a leer…

Queridas divas:

Yo no quería quererte  
y no lo pude evitar creí poder defenderme  
pero a mi corazón  
no lo puedes atar  
ooooooo 

Quizás desde el principio nuestros caminos ya estaban trazados, ninguno vio lo que estaba delante de nosotros…

Ninguno de nosotros quería enamorarse pero no lo pudimos evitar… es difícil atar aun corazón enamorado…

Yo no sé mi amor  
que hago buscándote uuu  
si te gano pierdo libertad,  
y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar

Muchas veces quisimos evitar este amor… pero cada encuentro con esas niñas, hacían que algo en nosotros cambiara… al final de cuentas aunque no queríamos enamorarnos terminamos así…

Guarda en  
silencio mis besos despídete  
sin voltear  
porque al  
besarte me pierdo  
pero a mi corazón  
quien le puede explicar  
yeah yeah

Cuantas veces nos despedimos del amor, rajábamos en silencio por que la despedida fuera menos dolorosa… jamás supimos cómo explicarles a nuestros corazones el verdadero significado del amor

Yo no sé mi amor  
que hago buscándote uuu  
si te gano pierdo libertad,  
y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar

Y un después de la partida, nos seguimos preguntando como olvidar a quien con un beso nos enseñó amar.

Tal vez esta pobre carta no sea nada… y quizás ustedes ya nos olvidaron sin embargo nosotros aun extrañamos, todo aquello que ustedes nos enseñaron.

Yo no sé mi amor  
que hago buscándote uuu  
si te gano pierdo libertad,  
y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar

Nosotros no, nos queríamos enamorar… luchamos contra eso pero ustedes llegaron a cambiar nuestro mundo, y ahora sin ustedes nos sentimos vacíos... sabemos que les causamos daño pero… ya nada podemos hacer más que vivir cada día enamorados de ustedes…

No las presionaremos pero esperaremos a que vuelvan… para demostrarles que nuestras palabras son sinceras…

Siempre suyos los F4

**Gu Jun Pyo**

**Yoon Ji Hoo**:

**So Yi Jeong**

**Song Woo Bin**

Esto es imposible- susurro Young Mi – pero estos cuatro quienes se creen…- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas- creen que con esto se solucionara todo…

Ga Eul, no dejaba de juagar con sus manos- quizás estén diciendo la verdad no creen?

Jan Di miro a Ga Eul con carta tristeza- y de que nos sirve esto ahora?- pregunto más para ella que para nosotras- si aún que los amemos con toda el alma no podemos volver- susurro- cada una de nosotras tiene un destino que cumplir...-

Maldito destino!- grite furiosa dejando escapar mis lágrimas, Young Mi se acercó ama y me abrazo todas sabíamos que teníamos un prometido desde nuestro nacimiento pero no sabíamos quién era…

Nunca nos imaginábamos que el destino nos jugaría una broma como esta… un que quizás el destino tenía preparado algo más para nosotras… algo que ni nosotras nos imaginábamos...

Corea una semana antes

Están seguros de querer mandarles una carta no sería mejor ir y buscarlas- dice Woo Bin mientras me miraba con el cuaderno y la pluma en la mano…

Y si no nos reciben- susurro Yi Jeong tomando un gran trago de soju- además escuchaste lo que dijo Jae Kyung, su destino como el nuestro estaba ya pactado desde niñas...

Entonces dejemos todo así y no envíes la carta- dijo jun Pyo mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

No sé ustedes pero… yo no quiero perder a Jan di después de todo lo que pasamos…- dije decidido- y si esta es la única forma de darle un poco de esperanza antes de conozca al imbécil con que su familia quiere casarla la enviare

Ji Hoo…- jun Pyo levanto la mira estaba lleno de melancolía

Esto lo hago por mí, por ustedes-mis hyeongje- dije mirándoles.

Tienes razón – susurro Woo Bin…


	2. CAPITULO 1 INTERVENCION

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 1. INTERVENCION

`Dios creo TODO y lo lleno de vida; luego lo dividió en dos y cada una de esas dos partes reencarnado en dos seres diferentes.

Deberían de evolucionar cada una atreves de vidas separadas. Así nacieron las almas gemelas ese es el concepto de su existencia y la razón por el que están separadas…`

El instituto Shinhwa, es una escuela de elite es reconocida en todo el mundo… sin embargo las cosas no iban nada bien…

Como es posible que usted siendo el director no pueda contener a mi hijo?!- dijo muy molesta la presidenta de grupo Shinhwa. La señora **Kang Hee Soo **era una mujer de negocios su esposo había caído en coma hace poco menos de un año, la crisis de su empresa la había obligado alejarse de sus hijos.

Señora presidenta vera- decía el director de la escuela muy nervioso- el joven jun Pyo y sus amigos...

Acaso cuatro jóvenes pueden contra usted?!- dijo mirándolo con furia contenida, la señora Kang estaba furiosa su hijo siempre se metía en líos y ahora lo hacía más seguido ya no sabía cómo controlarlo- si es así le pido que guarde sus cosas a partir de este momento usted ya no es más el director de esta institución

Pero señora presidenta…- suplico inútilmente el director. Mientras que la presidenta Kang tomaba el teléfono

**Jun Hee, **necesito que vengas a corea ahora mismo- dijo mientras sostenía con su mano derecha el puente de la nariz- tu hermano está en problemas… - sin más colgó…

Ciudad de new york,

Estados unidos.

Jun Hee pov.

Colgué el teléfono, mie hermano siempre en problemas pero cuando no… era su forma de llamar la atención… ese niño un día terminaría un día destruyendo todo lo que la familia con tanto esfuerzo ha conseguido necesitaba hacer algo pero no sabía que, también desconocía lo grave de su situación.. Así que tome el teléfono y le marque al secretario **Jung.**

Secretario Jung?- contesto el hombre al primer timbre el más que un empleado era como un querido tío para nosotros- necesito saber en qué nuevo lio esta jun Pyo…

Señorita al parecer un joven de la escuela no aguanto el acoso de sus compañeros y trato de tirarse del edificio de la escuela- susurro el secretario preocupado

Como?!- dije un tanto aturdida jun Pyo solía molestar a sus compañeros no directamente para evitar verse involucrado pero esto ya había traspasado los limites- secretario necesito el avión inmediatamente…

Si señorita lo enviare enseguida- después de so colgó. La situación era grave aro entendía a su madre…

Seúl, corea

En cuanto llega a corea fui en busca de mi madre que se encontraba en el instituto.

Madre llegue lo antes posible- dije entrando por la puerta mientras veía como el director recogía sus últimas pertenencias- madre que está pasando aquí?- pregunte confundida

Apartar de hoy tu serás la nueva directora del instituto Shinhwa- dijo mi madre mirándome a los ojos

Pero madre...- quise debatir...

Jun Hee necesito que hagas esto solo tú eres capaz de controlar tu hermano en mi ausencia a ti él no te puede intimidar como lo ha hecho con los demás profesores- dijo mi madre casi en tono de suplica

Está bien madre acepto ser la nueva directora- susurre y le abrase – tu hijito consentido – sonreí- sufriera de una fuerte intervención

Gracias hija – sonrió agradecida mi madre si bien no es una madre amorosa, por siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi hermano y de mí.

Mmm… creo que necesitare refuerzos- susurre para mi

has lo que tengas que hacer jun Hee – dijo mi madre se parándose de mí y tomando su bolso – debo ir a Suecia a ver cómo está tu papa al parecer el nuevo medicamento está haciendo efecto y es probable que despierte pronto- sonrió… pude ver en su mirada un poco de alegría ente esa idea

Madre eso es muy bueno- sonríe ante la idea de que mi padre pronto despertara

Jun Hee por favor no le digas nada a jun Pyo has que no sea algo seguro si hija – me miro con cierto temor

Si madre despreocúpate y vete tranquila – sonríe y ella salió de la oficina mientras que yo tome el teléfono y llame a la secretaria del director- señorita necesito el expediente de los miembros del F4.

En seguida señorita Gu- dijo una voz femenina por el teléfono mientras en mi mente comenzaba a trazar la mejor forma de hacerles una intervención a mis chicos favoritos "necesitare ayuda, ellos son las únicas cuatro personas que conozco que, esto les preocupa tanto como ama" sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi celular y escribí el mensaje a mis amigos la tercera generación de F4 de Shinhwa

MENSAJE DE TEXTO…

**Para: Min Seo Hyun, So Hyun, Cha Eun Jae**

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Sin pensarlo más mande el mensaje sabía que en cuanto lo leyeran vendrían puesto cada uno de nosotros queríamos a ese cuarteto más que a nadie ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

**Cha Eun Jae pov.**

Me encontraba en casa de mis tíos los Song cuando mi celular sonó había un mensaje de jun Hee lo abrí y leí

Mensaje:

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Sonreí al leerlo, "ya era hora" pensé para mí

Ocurre algo querida?- pregunto mi tía mientras yo aún sonreía

No tía Gi no pasa nada me disculpas debo salir- sonríe y me levante

Pero si cavas de llegar- sonrió mi tía mientras me miraba

Lo siento de verdad pero es algo importante que olvide te veo para la cena- sonríe y Salí de ahí subiendo mi auto y dirigiéndome al instituto.

**So Hyun pov**

Estaba concentrado en mi trabajo cuando mi celular sonó...- un mensaje… de quien podrá ser?- de inmediato lo abrí…

Mensaje:

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Sonreí al leerlo, deje lo que estaba haciendo llame a uno de los empleados y le encargara la cafetería mientras me dirigía al instituto, si bien jun Hee era muy parecida a jun Pyo estaba seguro que tramaría la mejor manera de hacerles ver a los chicos de los grandes errores que estaban cometiendo.

**Min Seo Hyun pov **

Acaba de llegar de la semana de la moda en Milán cuando mi celular sonó... no tenía ni cinco minutos de a haber pisado suelo corean cuando esto paso. Con algo de desgano lo tome y revise el mensaje que me acababa de llegar...

Mensaje:

**Los F4 necesitan una intervención urgente**

**Nos vemos en la sala del director del colegio Shinhwa.**

**Jun Hee.**

Lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue "ahora que hicieron estos cuatro" sin pensarlo me subí a mi auto y le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara al instituto…

Jun Hee Pov

Esperaba que mis amigos llegaran mientras revisaba los expedientes de los chicos si bien sus notas eran muy buenas, había bastantes faltas y alguna anotación de soborno para dejar salir a x estudiante… en pocas palabras se comportaban como la mafia de la escuela y eso no lo podía permitir más.

Toc, Toc, Toc,

Tres golpes de la puerta llamaron mi atención.- si?

Señorita directora la señorita Eun jea está aquí- dijo mi secretaria dejando pasara a mi amiga.

Eun jea- sonreí y me levante de mi escritorio para saludarla.

Jun Hee –sonrió y me abrazo- tanto tiempo sin verte cómo has estado?

Bien amiga y tu escuche que pronto tendrás una exhibición- Eun jea sonrió- si así es espero y puedas asistir.

Claro estaré ahí- sonreí mientras volvía a mi lugar y ella tomaba asiento delante de mí...

Dime que ha hecho mi querido sachon (primo) esta vez-dijo de manera seria

Mejor dicho que han hecho los F4 esta vez- dijo Hyun entrando a la oficina detrás de seo Hyun

Hola chicos- sonreí al verlos y les hizo una seña apara que tomaran asiento

Ya le leyeron los periódicos?- les pregunte mientras les miraba de manera seria

Te refieres a lo del chico **Lee Min Ha?**\- dijo Hyun mirándome con seriedad

Si los F4 esta vez llegaron muy lejos y yo no pienso permitir que esto siga así debemos como sus gat-eun sindodeul (hermanos) hacer algo para impedir que esto llegue mas lejos

Y cuál es el plan?- me pregunto Eun jea sin apartar la mirada el periódico

Esperaba alguna propuesta – les dije mirándoles- vamos somos los que mejor los conocemos sabemos por dónde llegarles…

**Min Seo Hyun pov**

Llegue al instituto al mismo tiempo que mi amigo so Hyun...

Seo Hyun tanto tiempo- sonrió y me abrazo

Si parece que han sido años querido amigo- sonríe mientras besaba su mejilla- sabes que es lo que hicieron esta vez nuestros queridos eolin-i (niños)?

Ellos directamente nada – susurro mientras veía el edificio más alto del instituto- pero casi hacen que un alumno se aviente de ahí- dijeron con tristeza mientras entrabamos a las oficinas administrativas

Al llera las secretaria del director nos informó que nos esperaban y que podíamos entrar cuatro entramos Eun jea platicaba con jun Hee que estaba en el lugar del director…

Dime que ha hecho mi querido sachon (primo) esta vez-dijo de manera seria

Mejor dicho que han hecho los F4 esta vez- dijo Hyun entrando a la oficina detrás de mí

Hola chicos- nos son rio jun Hee y nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos

Ya le leyeron los periódicos?- nos preguntó mientras nos miraba de manera seria

Te refieres a lo del chico **Lee Min Ha **¿dijo Hyun mirándola con seriedad y timando asiento

Si los F4 esta vez llegaron muy lejos y yo no pienso permitir que esto siga así debemos como sus gat-eun sindodeul (hermanos) hacer algo para impedir que esto llegue mas lejos

Y cuál es el plan?- me pregunto Eun jea sin apartar la mirada el periódico

Esperaba alguna propuesta – nos dijo mirándonos- vamos somos los que mejor los conocemos y sabemos por dónde llegarles…

Mmm… las chicas son su perdición- susurro Hyun

Eso solo aplica para Yi Jeong y Woo Bin- dijo Eun jea mientras miraba el periódico como buscando una respuesta

"chicas… chicas… chicas… "pensaba cuando lo recuerde- ellas serian perfectas para enseñarles modales- susurre para mi

Quienes?- me pregunto jun Hee mientras me observaba

Han escuchado hablar de las divas de la moda?- les pregunte con curiosidad

Divas de la moda…- dijo Eun jea meditando – te refieres a las hijas de las familias más influyentes en Europa?

Las conoces Eun jea?- le pregunte con cierta curiosidad

Solo a Ga Eul e tenido dos exhibiciones con ella es muy linda y noble, y su prima y amigas no se quedan atrás- sonrió recordando a las cuatro chicas.

Háblame de ellas- dijo jun Hee meditando las palabras de Eun jea

Mira son ellas…- dije sacando una foto que me había tomado con las cuatro chicas- la que está a la izquierda mía al final es Hai Young Mi – dije señalando aúna chica de tez blanca, ojos caleses y de cabello largo hasta la cintura-su madre es Lee Jae Hwa una chef exitosa y de gran renombre. Entre ella y yo esta Chu Ga Eul – dije señalando aúna chica de piel morena clara, ojos caleses y cabello largo hasta el hombro. Su padre es Chu Dong Sun un famoso pintor y escultor. A mi lado derecho esta Geum Han Di- dije señalando a una joven de tez clara de cabello corto hasta la barbilla y de ojos caleses – su padre es **Geum Ir Bing **dueño de la mejor agencia de modelos de mundo su madre es **Na Gong Jo **la mejor diseñadorade corea. A su lado esta **Ha Jae Kyung – **señale a una joven de tez morena clara y cabellos corto hasta el oído- es la heredera del grupo JK. Ellas mis amigos son todo lo opuesto a nuestros F4.

Entonces decidido las divas serán la horma que los F4 necesitan…

La pregunta es cómo aremos para que vengan aquí? Pregunto Eun jea observando con cuidado la foto donde yo salía con las divas.

Fácil – sonreí y tome mi celular…

Milán, Italia

**Jan Di** pov

Había sido una semana de locos… estaba tan cansada que apenas podía moverme…

Jan di!, Jan di!- escuche la voz de Ga Eul llamarme pero no quería levantarme de mi cama y fingí dormir- Jan di!- grito entrando a mi habitación- Jan di no te hagas la dormida levántate vamos jea Kyung y Young mi nos están esperando para desayunar, además nana caridad hizo panques- dijo con voz de niña chiquita haciendo una carita de charrito

Ga Eul- no hagas eso- dije tapándome con las mantas cuando haces esa cara es imposible decirte que no- susurre debajo de las mantas

Jan di, por favor!- decía mientras me hacía cosquillas

Ya voy tu ganas solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme- dije levantándome con pesadez de la cama.

Jan di…- susurro Ga Eul mientras me veía entrar al baño- sabes que eres la mejor prima que tengo- me dijo brindándome la mejor se sus sonrisas.

Tonta – sonreí- soy tu única prima – dije enseñándole mi lengua y entrando al baño a ducharme.

**Ga Eul pov**

Ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana y Jan di aún no se levantaba era normal después de haber participado en la semana de la moda ella siempre termina agotada

Jan di! Jan di!- comenzó agitarle desde las escaleras.

Aun no se levanta?- Young mi mientras entraba después de haber ido a correr

No ya sabes que después de la semana de la moda Jan di entra como en hibernación hasta que otro evento aparezca- dije con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.- por cierto Jae Kyung está en la cocina ayudando a nana caridad con el desayuno… - le comente mientras subía y le volvía a gritar a Jan di- Jan di!- llegue a su cuarto pero no escuche algún ruido que me indicara que Jan di ya estaba levantada así que abrí la puerta y entre a su cuarto- jan di no te hagas la dormida levántate vamos jea Kyung y Young mi nos están esperando para desayunar, además nada caridad hizo panques- le dije con voz de niña chiquita y haciendo mi cara de cachorrito esa con la que nadie me niega nada.

Ga Eul- no hagas eso- dije tapándose con las mantas cuando haces esa cara es imposible decirte que no- susurro debajo de las mantas

Jan di, por favor!- le decía mientras le hacía cosquillas

Ya voy tu ganas solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme- dijo levantándose con pesadez de la cama.

Jan di…- susurre mientras la veía entrar al baño- sabes que eres la mejor prima que tengo- le dije brindándole la mejor mis sonrisas.

Tonta – me sonrío- soy tu única prima –me dije enseñándome su lengua mientras entraba al baño a ducharse.

Mientras me disponía a salir de su cuarto su celular sonó- Jan di te hablan!- le grite cercas de la puerta del baño.

Ga Eul contesta por favor si es mi mama dile que la llamare en cuento salga del bañarme- me indico mientras a un estaba en el baño

Tome el celular de Jan di y respondí- alo?...

Geum Jan di?- dijo una voz femenina desconocida para mi

No quien habla? Pregunte extrañada

Soy min seo Hyun- dijo la voz entonces recordé a la modelo que había estado con nosotros en la pasarela de caridad.

Hola seo Hyun soy Chu Ga Eul la prima de Jan di- dije con tono alegre- ella está ocupada por el momento necesitas algo?

Hola Ga Eul- un gusto saludarte solo llamaba para ver si me podían ayudar con unos eventos de caridad que tengo aquí en corea, pensé en ustedes ya que son las mejores

Hoo ya veo…mmm pues si es para eso tendrías que hablar con ha jea Kyung ella es la tiene nuestra a agenda aunque no creo que a ya mucho problema, ya que yo tengo un por de exhibiciones haya en dos semanas y Jan di está invitada a unos eventos.

Enserio Ga Eul – dijo emocionada- que alegría escuchar eso

Mmm… mira déjame verificar con jea Kyung y le digo a Jan di que te marque para confirmar, pero si es para una buena causa cuanta con nosotras.

Claro Ga Eul – dijo con satisfacción- créeme es una muy buena causa estaré esperando su llamada estaremos en contacto. Hasta pronto-

Hasta pronto- le dije y me colgó…

Quién era?- me pregunto Jan di saliendo de la ducha- min seo Hyun nos invita a corea a realizar algunos eventos le dije que lo consultaríamos con jea Kyung y que le llamarías para confirmar.

Mmm no creo que haya problema- bueno primita deja me visto y bajo en cinco minutos.

**Min Seo Hyun pov**

Alo?...- me respondió una voz femenina

Geum Jan di?- pregunte ya que nunca había hablado con ella por teléfono.

No quien habla? – me pregunto extrañada la chica

Soy min seo Hyun- dije con seguridad esperando así poder platicar con Jan di

Hola seo Hyun soy Chu Ga Eul la prima de Jan di- dijo Ga Eul con alegría al acordarse de mi - ella está ocupada por el momento necesitas algo?

Hola Ga Eul- un gusto saludarte solo llamaba para ver si me podían ayudar con unos eventos de caridad que tengo aquí en corea, pensé en ustedes ya que son las mejores- le dije mientras miraba a mis amigos y jun Hee sonría

Hoo ya veo…mmm pues si es para eso tendrías que hablar con ha jea Kyung ella es la tiene nuestra a agenda aunque no creo que a ya mucho problema, ya que yo tengo un par de exhibiciones haya en dos semanas y Jan di está invitada a unos eventos.- me comento

Enserio Ga Eul – dije emocionada, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar - que alegría escuchar eso

Mmm… mira déjame verificar con jea Kyung y le digo a Jan di que te marque para confirmar, pero si es para una buena causa cuanta con nosotras.-no me lo podía creer esta chicas nos ayudarían mientras en mi mente pensé "si supieras querían la mejor labor social de sus vidas si nos ayudan"

Claro Ga Eul – dije con satisfacción mientras les sonreía a mis amigos en señal de victoria - créeme es una muy buena causa estaré esperando su llamada estaremos en contacto. Hasta pronto-

Hasta pronto- me dije y colgué…

Solo necesitan checar no tener ningún evento para poder venir.- dije sonriendo

Y como es la personalidad de cada una ¿Hyun mientras tomaba la foto en sus manos

Son de una personalidad explosiva estoy segura que les aran ver su suerte a nuestros queridos f4…


	3. CAPITULO 2 EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 2. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

"Sin embargo aún que nacemos en cuerpos diferentes, la unión de esas almas no termina jamás a través de muchas reencarnaciones estaremos juntos, cada una en un escenario diferente, viviendo vidas paralelas, con las mismas experiencias.

Pero no nos reconocemos desde el primer instante porque falta evolución por eso necesitamos de otras relaciones. Pero el reencuentro al final es inevitable."

Seúl, corea

**Ji Hoo POV**

Últimamente en la escuela hay mucho alboroto a causa de un grupo de chicas nuevas, la verdad no le veo el caso… el único problema que tengo es que no hay ni un solo lugar tranquilo para dormir me pregunto si la calma de esta escuela ya no será igual.

Caminaba por los pasillo en busca de un lugar donde dormir, cuando la vi **Mi Sook **le acababa de poner el pie y la había hecho tropezar haciendo que sus libros y otros papales cayeran al piso y quedaran esparcidos por todos lados.

Me hacer que a ella a para ayudarla, - hola – le dije mientras levantada algunos de sus libros

Ha hola- fue el saludo que me dio sin apenas mirarme- tu eres?- dijo levantando la mirada por primera vez. Cuando vi sus ojos algo en mí se movió no sé cómo explicar lo que fue… sentí como si… la gravedad me acercara a ella, creo que me volví loco. Aun que fueron solo unos segundos los que nuestros ojos se miraron.

Jan di!- le grito alguien- Jan di!

Lo siento debo irme- me sonrió con alegría- espero verte de nuevo!,… muchas gracias por tu ayuda!- y diciendo eso se elijo de mí. Yo me quede ahí como un tonto viendo cómo se alejaba…

Ji Hoo?!- me grito Woo Bin- ji Hoo brother're okay?- me dijo acercándose a mi.

Si eso creo- le susurre mi vista aun estaba fija hacia donde esa chica se había ido.

**Jan Di POV**

Caminaba pensativa sobre lo que mi madre me había dicho cuando le dije que vendría a corea…

**FLASH BACK…**

Hola mama- dije con una sonrisa mientras platicaba con ella por teléfono- como estas?, como está a papa y **Kang San?**

Hola hija- me dijo en tono alegre- bien estamos bien y tú? Como estas? Como están las chicas?

Bien mama todas estamos bien, ya sebes lo usual después de la semana de la moda- dije con pereza- mama?... como va tu rehabilitación?, estás haciendo los ejercicios?

Si Jan di no te preocupes – dijo animada- pronto recuperare la movilidad hija

Qué bueno mama… por cierto sabes nos iremos a corea- dije animada mientras que mi mama hizo un largo silencio- … mama… mama sigues ahí?

Si, si aquí estoy… es solo que a corea hija, - el tono de voz de mi madre cambio de repente- si mama a corea nos han invitado ayudar en algunos eventos de beneficencia

Así Jan di… quien las invito?- puede notar la preocupación en la voz de mi madre-

**Min Seo Hyun **la modelo que estuvo participando con nosotras en la pasarela de caridad- le comente y puede escuchar como mi mama dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Bueno hija me alegra escuchar eso… pero- susurro parecía que se debatía entre decirme algo o no- no nada olvídalo cuídate mucho y márcame para saber cómo estas… le diré a mi secretaria que te matricule en la mejor preparatoria de corea.

Mama no es necesario no, nos quedaremos mucho- susurre confundida que le estaba pasando a mi mama.

Jan di cielo necesitas vacaciones- me dijo en tono serio- no quiero saber que estás trabajando en algún evento que no sea en corea, además no las necesitare hasta que la semana de moda sea en new york y eso será hasta dentro de un año… así que no hay más que decir…

**Fin del FLASH BACK…**

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando me caí, mis libros y papales volaron por todas partes… tuve suerte que un chico me ayudara

Hola – me dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar mis cosas

Ha hola- le salude sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que me encontraba apurada - tu eres?- le dije levantado la mirada por primera vez… al encontrarme con su mirada algo en mí se movió, la verdad no supe que fue. Aun que fueron pocos segundos fue algo mágico muy difícil de describir.

Jan di!- escuche la voz de Ga Eul llamarme - Jan di! – Ga Eul y Young Mi aparecieron por una de las puertas.

Lo siento debo irme- me sonreí con alegría mientras me levantaba - espero verte de nuevo!,… muchas gracias por tu ayuda!- le dije mientras él no decía nada solo me observaba fue raro…

Tierra llamando a Jan di?- me decía Jea Kyung mientras pasaba una mano por mi rostro- Jan di estas bien estas un poco ida hoy- me dijo mirándome preocupada.

No tendrá fiebre?- dijo Ga Eul mientras me tomaba la temperatura- Jan di que te pasa?

Nada… - dije con una sonrisa al recordar a ese chico- mejor vamos a clase.

**Woo Bin pov**

Valla no que le había pasado a ji Hoo cuando lo encontré estaba como entrence realmente me preocupe por él, por un momento creí que de nuevo había entrado en shock, como cuando la muerte de su padres…

Caminaba hacia la sala de los F4 cuando me encontré con una escena que para nada fue mi agrado Hajee tenía acorralada aun chica contra la pared...

Quieres soltarme!- le gritaba la chica mientras hacia el intento por zafarse de el

Vamos no me digas que tú y tus amigas son como las niñas frívolas de escuela que solo buscan alo F4?- le decía él mientras trataba de besarla

No sé de quienes hablas así que será mejor que me dejes ir!- volvió a gritar.

No aúpe porque mis pies se movieron llevándome hasta ellos- ya la escuchaste suéltala- dije molesto- o acaso el gran Hajee no sabe cómo tratar a una dama?- le pregunte mirando a la chica quien me veía confundida

Valla pero si es el príncipe Song en persona- me dijo en sorna- se tratarlas mejor que tú que sales con puras señoras... justo en ese momento la chica le golpeo la ingle.

Si a si tratas a una dama?- le pregunto ella furiosa – y tú que miras también quieres una patada?- me dijo molesta.

Oye tranquila yo solo quería ayudar- le dije levantando mis manos en son de paz.

Si claro como digas- dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar… era bonita su cabello caía en cascada en su espalda, llevaba una falda a medio muslo y tacones de Abuja que hacían que sus piernas lucieran hermosas. Y una blusa de tirantes color lila que resaltaba el color de su piel... sin darme cuenta yo estaba siguiendo a esa chica.

**Young Mi pov.**

Estaba furiosa quienes se creían los chicos de esta escuela… y quienes demonios son los famosos F4 ya tenemos dos semanas aquí y nunca los hemos visto… ash!- grite molesta y me di cuenta que un tonto me venía siguiendo…

Oye te gusta la vista- le dije deteniéndome y girándome hacia él... el muy tonto me venía viendo el trasero

Yo... este- el chico se veía nervioso- en realidad no está mal

Así- me hacer que a el- mira no estoy a acostumbrada a que tontos como tú, me vallan viendo el trasero por más de una hora- le dije molesta- así que para de seguirme o a te también te pateare.

El chico me miro con cara de incredulidad… mientras yo más molesta me alejaba…

**Jun Pyo pov**

Hoy definitivamente era un día de esos en los que mi hermana no me dejaba en paz, odiaba que ella fuera la nueva directora.

Estaba en la sala de los F4 cuando ella apareció…

Quien eres y que buscas aquí?- le dije a una chica que apareció en la sala parecía perdida.

A ti no obviamente- me dijo sin mirarme

Oye tonta sabes con quien estás hablando?- le dije tomándola del brazo.

Si con ricitos de oro?- dijo burlándose de mi cabello

Será mejor que te salgas- le dije sacándola de ahí- y no entres aquí

Como te atreves- grito mientras se subía a mi espalda- a mi ningún niño mimado me trata así- dijo molesta mientras yo trataba de bajarla

Que te bajes pareces un mono- dije molesto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por bajarla

Pídeme disculpas!- me gritaba en el oído

Estas loca bajete ya- seguía insistiendo mientras hacia lo todo lo posible para quitármela de encima, fue entonces cuando sentí que me mordió la oreja y ahí fue cuando se bajó.

Que crees que haces?- le dije un tanto avergonzado solo mis amigos y mi hermana saben que ahí es donde tengo mi sensibilidad

Que tienes porque te pones rojo?- me pregunto un poco confundida no me digas que ahí está tu sensibilidad- dijo riéndose

Ya cállate y vete de aquí- le dije enfadado.

Así ya me voy en este lugar no hay nada bueno…- dijo riéndose- nos vemos ricitos!

**Jae Kyung pov**

No sabía por que traía una sonrisa boba en mi rosto ese chico era muy gruñón pero divertido creo que venir a corea no fue tan malo después de todo quizás algo bueno saldría de todo eso…

Jae Kyung… que maldad has hecho?- me acuso Jan di en cuanto la vi estaba sentada esperando a que las demás llegaran.

Yo maldad?- le pregunte fingiendo no saber aquí se refería- no sé de qué hablas

Vamos te conozco desde bebe- me dijo seria- que hiciste?

Nada Jan di- dije poniendo cara de niña buena- sabes que soy un angelito

Aja, si claro- dijo Ga Eul acercándose a nosotras- si tú eres un ángel yo soy el hada de los dientes.

Ash!- grito Young Mi. Venia molesta… bueno mejor dicho furiosa

Young Mi estas bien?- le pregunto Ga Eul preocupada

En esta escuela asiste puros idiotas!- dijo furiosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Tu bien te encontraste con uno? Le pregunte sorprendida.

Así que es eso…- dijo Jan di mientras me miraba traviesamente- estuviste con un chico!

Grito mientras un grupo de cuatro chicos se acercaban a nosotras…

**Yi Jeong pov**

Bien Jun Pyo, ahora si nos dirás por que estabas rojo cuando llegamos?- pregunte con curiosidad era extraño verlo sonrojado...

No pasó nada- dijo molesto cuando escuchamos los gritos alegres de un grupo de chicas…

Quienes serán ellas?- dije con curiosidad una de ellas me era familiar… cuando volteo no me lo podía creer era Ga Eul…

Yi Jeong?- me pregunto con incredulidad mientras me observaba fijamente

Ga… Ga Eul?...- dije sorprendido, ella era la última persona a quien yo esperaba volver a ver en mi vida, si bien en algún momento creí que podía enamorarme de Ga Eul, lo descarte cuando me entere que salía con otro chico

Mmm ustedes se conocen?- me pregunto Woo Bin. Mirando a Ga Eul, si bien no era el tipo de chica con las que yo solía salir.

Yo… conocerla?- la mire y aun que sentí una gran emoción decidí fingir no conocerla.- no solo la he visto en alguna publicación de arte.

Yi Jeong…- dijo mi nombre con voz quebrada- por qué dices eso?- murmuro confundida

Yi Jeong, enserio no la conoces?- me pregunto Ji Hoo mientras que yo no dejaba de ver Ga Eul

Es la verdad no la conozco- dije con seriedad- es la primera vez que la veo.

Después de decir eso Ga Eul salió corriendo del estacionamiento seguida por dos chicas mientras que otra se quedó ahí mirándome con odio.

Eres un imbécil- dijo con desprecio una chica de cabello corto hasta el oído- si algo le pasa a Ga Eul te juro que lo pagaras!- grito y fue tras ella.

**Ga Eul pov.**

No podía creerlo como el chico que conocí hace dos años atrás se había convertido en un tipo sin sentimientos?!, como tenía la sangre fría para decir que no me conocía si el medio mi primer beso. No podía dejar de contener las lágrimas. El destino era muy cruel conmigo.

Ga Eul?- me susurro Jan di mientras me abrazaba la verdad no podía hablar las lágrimas no dejaban de caer… minutos después llego Young Mi.

Ga Eul… quieres contarnos de donde conoces a ese patán?- dijo Young Mi mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Lo conocí hace dos años cuando fui a ese curso de cerámica en Suecia… dije comenzando a recordar…

**FLASH BACK…**

Hola señorita – dijo sonriéndome- este lugar está ocupado?- dijo un joven muy apuesto sentándose a mi lado.- un gusto soy **So Yi Jeong **un placer

Hola soy **Chu Ga Eul **un gusto- dije con una sonrisa…

…

Yi Jeong... si es así?- susurre mostrándole mi pieza.

No Ga Eul déjame ayudarte- él se acercó a mí y tomando mis manos me ayudo a mejor mi pieza… …

Ga Eul… antes que termine este curso hay algo que me gustaría hacer…- dijo sonriéndome, Yi Jeong tiene una sonrisa que con solo vera hace que mis problemas se olviden.

Y que es? Pregunte curiosa Yi Jeong no dejaba de mirarme mientras se acercaba a mí con lentitud- esto- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y con mucha suavidad beso mis labios.

…

Yi Jeong- llegue sonriente pero él se veía molesto- pasa algo malo?

No nada solo que, me voy a corea así que ya no nos veremos más…- dijo serio nunca en el tiempo que lo conocía lo vi así.

Pero dijiste que te quedarías hasta que yo me fuera?- pregunte confundida y triste.

Si bueno hubo un cambio de planes, - dijo girándose y alejándose de mi- cuídate Ga Eul…


	4. CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO AL PRINCIPE BLANC

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO AL PRINCIPE BLANCO

Escuchen esta canción mientras leen

( /KJooNU9Uxjs)

"Las almas gemelas tienen los mismos intereses, su atracción no es solo física o sexual y la ternura ocupa sus instantes y miradas…

Ese amor trasciende la edad, la materia, la raza, el credo, las distancias. Al verse, sienten una infinita necesidad abrazarse y besarse, y expandir las energías de sus corazones"

**Jan Di pov.**

Jae Kyung!- grite furiosa esta era la tercera vez que terminaba empapada por que el engreído de jun Pyo le quería hacer una broma a Jae Kyung.

Hola Jan di que te paso?- me pregunto conteniendo la risa.

Te juro que si se tal gum Pyo o jun Pyo como se llame me vuelve a hacer algo por tu culpa- dije furiosa- yo será la que te haga tu vida miserable!- le grite dejándola a ella y Young Mi con caras de sorpresa.

Jan di!- Ga Eul me de tubo del brazo- por favor espera.

Ga Eul suéltame- le dije furiosa- en estos momentos no quiero ni deseo hablar con ninguna de ustedes.- dije zafándome de su agarre y camine hacia la escalera de inciensos

Te odio Go Gum Pyo!- grite furiosa- odio esta maldita escuela! odio esto!- dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban caer las lágrimas.

No es gum Pyo- dijo subiendo las escaleras mientras se estiraba ahí estaba el famoso príncipe blanco de los F4.-es Jun Pyo- dijo corrigiéndome sin mirarme siquiera.

Gracias por el dato- dije con voz llorosa escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos.

Estas bien?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

No te importa o sí?- dije en un susurro sin levantar la cara.

Mmm tienes razón no me importa- suspiro con pesadez, sin moverse de su lugar- pero aun así me gustaría saber qué te pasa- dijo tocando mi brazo y dándose cuenta que estaba empapada- pero si estas empapada- susurro y se quitó su chamarra para dármela.

Que… que haces?- le pregunte confundida mirándolo a los ojos.

Mmm… trato de evitar que te de una pulmonía- dijo sonriendo. Juro que sus sonrisas deberían ser prohibidas, él es tan deslumbrante…

Después de ese día mi relación con ji Hoo mejoro mucho, solía encontrarlo ahí casi todos los días la verdad me encanta pasar tiempo con ese chico silencioso…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Oye Jan di- me dijo Ga Eul quien no dejaba de mirar me con mucha atención…- estas bien últimamente traes una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Yo hay Ga Eul creo que te estas imaginando cosas- dije sin prestarle atención… nos encontrábamos en el comedor y mi vista estaba fija a la puerta en la espera de la entrada de los F4

Mmm a quien esperas Jan di?- me pregunto Young Mi mientras, que yo no apartaba la vista de la puerta.

A nadie aquí no hay nadie que me interese- dije bajando la mira un poco avergonzada. "Por dios tan obvia soy!"

Miren quienes llegaron- dijo Jea Kyung mientras dejaba caer sus palillos- mi almuerzo arruinado!

En se instante levante la vista para ver como los F4 entraban a la cafetería. Dios abra algún día en los que ellos no causen revuelo.

Si me quedo tú te va  
si yo me voy te quedas  
yo te estoy queriendo y tú  
no ves que no te enteras  
todos se han dado cuenta  
todos ya menos tu

Cuando Ji Hoo entro nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Pero poco me duro el gusto pues en cuanto me vio Ji Hoo salió de la cafetería dejando confundidos a sus amigos. Uno de ellos salió por él.

Se me quito el apetito – les dije a las chicas dejando mi plato a medio comer- las veré después.- Salí de la cafetería para ver como Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo platicaban a fuera. Pero sin acercarme me aleje de ellos. No sin antes notar como los dos entra un poco después de la cafería…

Late, late, late mi corazón  
desesperado por ti  
no me haces caso y  
yo en fracaso no  
no lo puedo resistir

Haa Jan di!- grite en la escalera de incendios- tienes que buscar una manera de sacarte de la cabeza a ese chico que ni siquiera te mira… ash!- grite con mucha más fuerza!

Ahora que te hizo Jae Kyung?- me pregunto entrando por la puerta y parándose a mi lado, brindándome una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

No ella esta vez no me hizo nada- dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

Entonces por que estas molesta?- me pregunto confundido

Por nada, voy tarde mi clase platicamos otro día- sonríe y Salí de ahí lo más rápido posible.. "Ash! Jan di un día de estos no podrás callarte!"

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Late, late, late mi corazón  
acelerado por ti  
no se ya lo que hacer  
ni cómo conseguir  
que tú te fijes en mi

Ji Hoo!-corrí detrás de, el cuándo estaba con sus amigos- oye me podrías ayudar con esta tarea es que no entiendo nada por favor- dije poniendo mi cara de niña buena

Valla Ji Hoo- sonrió Yi Jeong mirándome- no sabía que ahora eras tutor

Y si así fuera no creo que te afecte Yi Jeong o sí?- dijo mirando mi tarea de matemáticas

Mira Jan di estos se hace así- dijo explicándome uno de los problemas- vez está muy fácil- "obvio esta tan fácil que hasta el tonto de jun Pyo lo entiende"

Si claro… ya veo muchas gracias Ji Hoo- sonreí y me fui a mi clase "hay Jan di hagas lo que hagas Ji Hoo jamás se fijara en ti…

Yo me mato por estar  
y crecer a tu lado  
pero después tú ni me ves  
este tan despistado

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Oye Jan di no se te hace que pasas mucho tiempo con el famoso príncipe blanco- me comento Jae Kyung mientras estábamos en la biblioteca.

No como crees solo me ha estado ayudando en algunas tareas- sonríe mientras pensaba en Ji Hoo.

Mmm en las tareas y cuando Jun Pyo se equivoca con sus bromas- medito Young Mí mirándome de reojo…

Maldición podía sentir como sus miradas estaban fijas en mí.

Además últimamente, es el que sabe dónde estás cuando algo te pasa eso es raro…- dijo haciendo que levantara la mira por primera vez.

"y a un así el tonto no se fija que me gusta" pensé para mi mientras encogía los hombros- enserio eso no lo había notado- dije tratando de no tomarle importancia.

Eres como una estrella  
lejana, fría, sin luz

Hablando del rey de roma- dijo Jae Kyung en un susurro mirando hacia la puerta.

Levante la vista, claramente pude ver como un grupo de chicas lo rodeaba pero él era tan indiferente con ellas. Se veía tan frio tan distante como una estrella en el firmamento que poco a poco se queda sin luz.

Late, late, late mi corazón  
desesperado por ti  
no me haces caso y  
yo en fracaso no  
no lo puedo resistir

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Hola Jan di- dijo con una de sus sonrisas en este tiempo había logrado darme cuenta que sus sonrisas deslumbrantes estaban reservadas solo para los que él se sentía en confianza. Me sentía feliz de ser una esas personas…

Hola Ji Hoo- sonreí feliz y triste, realmente Ji Hoo era un despistado aun no sedaba cuenta de que estaba yo aquí esperando a que el mirara

Te pasa algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado

Estoy es solo que… extraño nadar- susurre… no supe por qué pero sentía la necesidad de contarle eso, quizás era para no sentir que con el todo era caso perdido.

Mmm tu nadas?- me miro por un momento- no lo sabía nunca te he visto en la piscina...

No nadaba… desde hace cuatro años no lo hago por culpa de una lesión en mi hombro- susurre intentando controlar mis emociones, el me miro con curiosidad y tristeza- no te preocupes

Late, late, late mi corazón  
acelerado por ti  
no se ya lo que hacer  
ni cómo conseguir  
que tú te fijes en mi

Ji Hoo- dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

Si Jan di?- dijo mirándome a los ojos por unos segundos haciendo que me sonrojara y evitara su mirada- me enseñarías a andar en moto?

En moto?!- me miro sorprendido y preocupado- porque es algo peligroso para una chica como tú…- susurro

Anda Ji Hoo por favor ensáñame andar en moto- dije con voz de súplica- no puede ser más difícil que andar en patines…

Algún día- me dijo serio…- en todo caso si tanto te gusta las motos entre que ser tu chofer… - dijo en susurro tirando que yo no lo escuchara- además antes muerto que verte en una moto- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Dijiste algo?- pregunte pues no entendí muy bien lo último.

Nada que cuando quieras salir en moto me avises- dijo mientras me dejaba en las escaleras muy confusas….


	5. CAPITULO 4: PELEANDO CON EL DON JUAN

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 4: PELEANDO CON EL DON JUAN

" Ambas desean crecer espiritual e intelectualmente, se incentivan mutuamente por ese crecimiento personal, no existe entre ellas el egoísmo, ni la individualidad y tienen el deseo, aun que inconsciente, de llevar acabo su misión juntos"

**Young Mi pov.**

Por favor Young Mi acompáñame a salón de arte- me suplico Ga Eul poniendo su cara de cachorrito- te lo suplico

Ga Eul por que no puedes ir sola?- dije mientras mi amiga me arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto

No quiero toparme con el niño miedoso de los F4- dijo triste… ese tonto de Yi Jeong hacia sufrir a nuestra pequeña hada.

Animo hay muchos chicos – sonreí y le abrase- además recuerda que tenemos un ángel que nos cuida de los tarados como él.

Jajaja… si oppa viviera creo que Yi Jeong y jun Pyo sufrirían mucho- dijo riendo mientras llagábamos al salón de arte

Oppa?... quien es oppa?- pregunto jun Pyo apareciéndose de repente

Suspire y me quede callada, mientras Ga Eul no sabía que contestar- les hice una pregunta quién es su oppa?

Mmm por que no le preguntas a Jae Kyung- le mire y sonreí- o quizás Jan Di te diga… aun que para eso yo le pediría a ji Hoo que le preguntara- dije mirando a Ga Eul- no crees Ga Eul?

Si, si exacto bueno llevamos prisa nos vemos- Ga Eul me tomo del brazo y entramos rápidamente al salón- porque tanto interés?- susurro mientras buscaba un cuadro

Mmm la verdad no lo sé- suspire y tome mi celular- aun que yo que tú me daba prisa no sea que mande a al niño miedoso y al súper héroe a investigar- la mire de reojo para ver cómo se tensaba- ahí si estarás sola.

Ash Young Mi- dijo acercándose y mirándome fijamente- enserio a veces pienso que eres como el bombero versión femenina

Jajajaja… oye yo no tengo a nadie a quien salvar – dije riéndome- y si lo tuvieras?- dijo mirándome- yo creo que esa persona destinada para ti está muy cerca.

Vez Yi Jeong te dije que este salón estaba ocupado- dijo Woo Bin mientras entraba por la puerta con Yi Jeong.

Te lo advertí- le susurre a Ga Eul y me levante de mi lugar- te veo en el estacionamiento- le sonreí y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta dejando a mi amiga muerta de miedo- mmm caballeros?- dije con un abismo de duda- compromiso.- les dije parándome frente a los dos.

Young Mi- me llamo Ga Eul a pesar de estar nerviosa debo decir que controlo muy bien sus nervios, me gire un poco para ver como mi amiga tomaba una postura de mayor confianza, la misma que utiliza cuando se encuentra en una pasarela

Si?- dije mirándola y sonriéndole

Por favor podrías quedarte o acaso les tienes miedo?- dijo con algo de ironía en la voz

Así que eso era… valla Ga Eul sí que había aprendido bien el sarcasmo de Jan di y jea Kyung, sonreí - miedo yo de quién?- dije mirando a todos lados- no inventes pero te lo demostrare me que daré- sonreí y volví q mi lugar- contenta

Realmente muy feliz- dijo regresando a tu pintura

Yi Jeong y Woo Bin solo nos observaron con cara de incredulidaridad

Yi Jeong se acercó a Ga Eul mientras Woo Bin se sentaba mi lado…

No te aburres con ese celular?- me dijo mientras me quitaba mi celular de la mano.

Y tú no te aburres de meterte donde no te llaman?- le cuestione mientras le quitaba mi celular

La verdad no- dijo sonriendo de lado- por cierto Hajee te ha vuelto a molestar?- me dijo parándose frente a mí con la mirada seria.

Mmm quien el intento de hombre que trato de besarme?- le dije mirándole y sosteniéndole la mirada… y que mirada es tan penetrante, tan profunda, siento que caigo por un pozo… un pozo profundo lleno de secretos.

Si el mismo- dijo son perturbarse

Me levante y lo mire más de cerca- si a no logro que él y el baboso que me vio el trasero por casi una hora me deje en paz- sonríe y le pise el pie

Auch! qué te pasa ese es mi pie!- grito un tanto molesto

Woo Bin estas bien?- pregunto Yi Jeong quien no se alejaba de Ga Eul

Si no te preocupes- susurro – tu ven conmigo- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me sacaba del salón- Yi Jeong te veo en sala…- sin más me alejo de ellos

Oye que te pasa?!- grite furiosa- acaso estás loco, como te atreves a tratarme de esa forma?!

Y tu como te atreves a pisarme!- me grito en el pasillo mientras no me saltaba hasta que salimos a una terraza

Tu eres un tonto para que te metes donde no te llaman- dije cruzando mis brazos dándole la espalda

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Oye tú, si tú la callada!- me dijo Woo Bin mientras caminaba con Jae Kyung- si tú la de las colitas de caballo, no crees que ese peinado es muy infantil.

Oye pedazo de…- iba a empezar a pelear con el Jae Kyung cuando yo la corte

Me hablas a mí?- le dije señalándome

Si a quien más- dijo riéndose mientras muchos estudiantes nos observaban

Perdón pero yo no hablo con tarados que se creen súper héroes- le dije dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas esa que derrite a cualquier chico- así que compromiso...- tome a Jae Kyung del brazo y camine con ella.

Young Mi- susurro sorprendida Jae Kyung- te sientes bien?- dijo parándose frente a mi

Si perfectamente por que la pregunta?- dije mirándola confundida

Es que tú nunca hablas con los chicos es más los evitas- dijo muy sorprendida- desde oppa nunca te vi pelear así con alguien.

Oppa… -susurre para mí y mirada cambio por completo

Young MI- Jae Kyung me abrazo- no será que ese chico te recuerda a oppa?

No lo sé Jae Kyung, no lo sé- susurre

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...

Song Woo Bin!- grite mientras entraba a la sala de los F4 donde estaba el con ji Hoo

Ambos chicos me miraron confundidos mientras yo sostenía un muñeca vestida de bebe con su mamila.

Minutos después llego Jae Kyung- Young Mi estas muy alterada por favor cálmate- me dijo mi amiga tratando de calmarme, yo solo voltee a verla

Qué es esto?!- le pregunte molesta para mi desgracia fue ji Hoo el contesto, con tal calma y despreocupación tratando de contener la risa

Eso es una muñeca bebe- dijo ji Hoo mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Que sucede? Pregunto Yi Jeong mientras se acechaba a nosotros basto una mirada de ji Hoo para que entendiera que debía quedarse callado y no preguntar.

Song Woo Bin por qué demonios dejaste esto en mi casillero!- grite de nuevo, esta furiosa ese hombre me iba a sacar canas… era… era igual al a… no pero qué demonios esto pensando- contesta!

Young MI?- escuche la voz de Ga Eul acercarse

Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo jun Pyo confundido- que hacen aquí reunidos los cinco?

Estoy esperando una respuesta?!- dije furiosa el muy sinvergüenza no se dignaba a contestarme solo me miraba parecía que disfrutaba molestándome

Young Mi – Jan Di se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano para tranquilizarme- que es esto?- de mi mano tomo una nota. La nota causante de mi furia… y la leyó…- para Hai Young Mi como te gusta tanto parecer una niña pequeña te dejo esto así algún día podremos jugar al papa y la mama con cariño Song Woo Bin

Todos miraron a Woo Bin y a mí.

Woo Bin? Hablo ji Hoo muy sereno y tranquilo

Ash… es solo una broma no lo decía enserio- dijo con voz de niño regañado

Si claro- dijo Yi Jeong el cual no sabía si reír o que darse serio- ni yo bromeo con eso

Mientras las chicas y yo permanecíamos calladas asimilando lo que Jan Di había leído

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Oye chica silenciosa- dijo acercándose a mi mientras salía del salón de música- por favor me podrías disculpar sé que me excedí la vez pasada- dijo mientras yo seguía caminando- Young Mi vamos dime que hago para que me perdones? Are lo que sea…

Lo que sea?- me gire a verlo desde hace una semana Woo Bin había cambiado mucho conmigo ya no me molestaba, al contrario hacia lo posible por estar bien conmigo a decir verdad ese chico con aires de súper héroe podía ser muy tierno y encantador.

Si lo que sea entonces sígueme- sonreí y sin darme cuenta tome su mano… era cálida, él es cálido después de un muy mal inicio creo que por fin estoy conociendo al verdadero don juan de los F4.

A dónde vamos?- me pregunto sin soltar mi mano, si no tomándola con más fuerza creo que pensaba que huiría de el

Llegamos hacia su auto- me llevaras a un lugar sin preguntar a demás es lo menos que me debes- sonreí y el también, me abrió la puerta de su auto y subí enseguida , él lo rodeo y subió a el

Bien hacia donde primero vallamos a una juguetería- sonreí el me miro con desconfianza pero accedió una vez ahí hizo que comprara muchos juguetes – para que tanto juguete?- me pregunto un tanto confundido

Tu solo cómpralos- sonreí mientras escogida mas juguetes, una vez abastecidos hice que fuéramos aun orfanato del cual la familia de ji Hoo se encargaba de ayudar- así que para esto eran los juguetes- sonrió.

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Hoy, quiero, gritarlo  
No sobran las palabras  
Hoy, llego, el tiempo  
De liberar mis sentimientos

Como estas?- me pregunto Jan Di mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la biblioteca

Bien creo que excelentemente- sonríe sin poder evitarlo

Es por el verdad- sonrió mientras sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir- es por tu súper héroe?

No puede evitar sonrojarme- tanto se nota?- le pregunte si bien tres Jan Di y yo no existían los secretos, ella era la que mejor nos conocía a todas… era ella quien todas recurríamos cuando algo nos pasaba, con quien más seguras nos sentíamos era por eso que la veíamos como nuestra líder por decirlo de alguna manera

Si mucho- sonrió y suspiro- y por qué no lo intentas?- pregunto mirando mis ojos- creo que hacen una linda pareja…

Arma letal  
Te quiero amar  
Complicidad esta noche  
Déjame entrar  
Sin preguntar  
Ser tu mitad esta noche

Después de platicar con Jan Di Salí de ahí y me encante con Woo Bin sentado en un banca con la mirada un poco perdida.

En qué piensas?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

En que mi vida es una completa basura… deberías no acercarte a mi Young Mi- me dijo serio evitando mi mirada

Por qué lo dices?- le dije preocupada

Por qué no quiero que te pase nada, estar cerca de mi es un peligro para ti- dijo firmemente levantándose

Peligro?- me levante y tome su brazo- Woo Bin no hagas esto yo no… solo déjame estar a tu lado por favor

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
Quiero pero no puedo  
Resistir este sentimiento  
Solo pienso en dibujar  
Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo  
Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable

Y Woo Bin?- pregunto Jae Kyung mientras se sentaba conmigo en el almuerzo -hace días que no lo veo cerca de ti

No se creó que está evitándome- suspire mientras jugaba con mi comida

Woo Bin te evita a ti o tu a él?- me cuestiono Jan Di mientras me observaba- ji Hoo me dijo que no está muy bien desde hace dos semanas…- susurro

Es verdad hace días que no lo veo con ninguno de ellos, es más ni siquiera lo veo por los pasillos con Yi Jeong- dijo Ga Eul observando la puerta del comedor

Ve a buscarlo- me animo Jae Kyung – quizás necesita verte para animarse

Si anda ve- le secundaron Jan di y Ga Eul

Sonreí y me levante de mi lugar, y fui a sala de los F4 a buscarlo como pude ser tan tonta, al alejarme del como el me lo pidió solo me causo dolor a él y a mí, me siento nerviosa, mis piernas tiemblan conforme me acercó a la sala de los F4, y si esta hi que voy hacer que le voy a decir… maldición… oppa ayúdame por favor… estaba ahí frente a la puerta de la sala cuando...

Young MI- dijo sorprendido jun Pyo y Yi Jeong al verme de pie titubeando entre abrir la puerta o no

Ho… hola chicos- sonreí- esta…

Jun Pyo entro de nuevo a la sala mientras Yi Jeong me explicaba lo que pasaba

Si está conversando con ji Hoo- me sonrió Yi Jeong -que bueno que viniste le ara mucho bien platicar contigo

Vámonos- dijo jun Pyo quien salía de ahí con ji Hoo

Mucha suerte- me sonrió Yi Jeong

Ji Hoo solo me miro y sonrió. Abrí la puerta la sala estaba a oscuras y él estaba sentado en un sillón con la mirada perdida, cerré la puerta- les dije que no quería comer!- grito

No pienso invitarte a comer- susurre, mis tras el volteaba a verme parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

Hoy, debo, quedarme  
Muy lejos de tus labios  
Y estás tan cerca  
No controlo esto que siento

Young MI que… que haces aquí?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba mi

Yo… yo…- vi a Woo Bin muy triste y pálido no parecía al chico con el cual yo solía pelar maldición porque esto me pasa a mi… no pidió ni quería controlar mis sentimientos en este momento quiero abrazarlo me duele tanto verlo así.

Me alegra que estés aquí- dijo abrazándome, maldición si esto sigue así no tendré auto control y lo besare, no, no tranquilízate Young MÍ

Arma letal  
Te quiero amar  
Un beso basta esta noche  
Déjame entrar  
Nadie sabrá  
Hay que soñar  
Esta noche

Woo Bin que pasa no te he visto en días- susurre sin soltarlo

Yo lo lamento Young MI pero, ya no puedo más- susurro mirándome a los ojos- ya te lo dije soy una escoria

Woo Bin por favor no digas eso- le dije mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- tú no eres nada eso por favor no vuelvas a decirlo

Es la verdad Young Mi- dijo eso y se ello de mi- sabes porque soy bien recibido en esta escuela?- yo solo moví mi cabeza sin dejar de míralo- porque soy el hijo de un mafioso muy importante, porque soy un F4

Y eso que importa Woo Bin- me hacer que a él y le abrase de nuevo- lo que importa es quien es Woo Bin, y tú eres una persona de buenos sentimientos

No Young Mí, mis manos están sucias- dijo mientras de sus ojos comenzaron aborta lágrimas de frustración.- llenas de mierda que ni siquiera mis amigos se imaginan

Y eso que importa!- grite con impotencia- ni a mí, ni ellos les importa!- le volví a gritar mientras le tomaba del rostro para ver su cara- lo que importa eres tú y solo tu

Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
Quiero pero no puedo  
Resistir este sentimiento  
Solo pienso en dibujar  
Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo  
Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable

Woo Bin me abrazo- quisiera que te alejaras de mi por tu bien, pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero estar lejos de ti- me brazo con más fuerza

Entonces no me alejes Woo Bin yo quiero estar ahí para ti- susurre sin soltarlo- porque aun que lo hagas no me alejare.

Dime que hizo para que llegaras a mi vida?- sonrió por primera vez- debo tener un ángel el cielo que esta de mi lado para que estés aquí...

Tu boca dice ven  
Tus besos dicen ven  
Tus ojos me derriten, baby  
Tus manos dicen ven  
Tu cuerpo dice ven  
Tus brazos son peligro baby

Inevitable

Quizás sea un ángel que sabe muy bien lo que ambos necesitamos- sonreí y le bese la mejilla mientras este sentimiento crecía cada vez más dentro de mi…

Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
Quiero pero no puedo  
Resistir este sentimiento  
Solo pienso en dibujar  
Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo  
Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable

Ahora estoy segura que por más que trate de no enamorarme de él, no podría ya que cada día que pasó con Woo Bin... Cada día me enamoro más de el…


	6. CAPITULO: 5 MOLESTANDO AL LIDER DEL F4

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO: 5 MOLESTANDO AL LIDER DEL F4

" Se complementan en todos los sentidos…

Casi piensan lo mismo!. Se aceptan, se respetan, hacen planes para el futuro, se quieren como son.

Si se pelean parecen marchitarse y se buscaran rápidamente para aclarar sus malos entendidos, con humanidad y generosidad el uno por el otro"

**Jae Kyung pov**

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto acompañada de Young Mi cuando..

Jae Kyung!- me grito furiosa Jan Di esta era la tercera vez que terminaba empapada por que el gruñón de jun Pyo se había equivocado de nuevo.

Hola Jan di que te paso?- le pregunte conteniendo la risa.

Te juro que si se tal gum Pyo o jun Pyo como se llame me vuelve a hacer algo por tu culpa- dijo furiosa- yo será la que te haga tu vida miserable!- me grito furiosa, hace mucho que no veía a Jan Di así juro que me dio mucho miedo.

Deberías hacer algo- dijo Young Mí quien miraba hacia donde Jan Di se había ido

Como que debería hacer?- pregunte consternada- yo no tengo la culpa que él se equivoque o sí?

Jae Kyung- se acercó Ga Eul preocupada- deberías arreglar las cosas con Jan Di

Ash… pero yo no he hecho nada- dije haciendo un puchero- soy inocente

Claro – me contestaron a coro

Ash… vengan conmigo- tome del brazo a ambas y fui a buscar a jun Pyo.

A dónde vamos?- me cuestiono Ga Eul mientras la llevaba a rastras por los pasillos del instituto

Oye yo puedo caminar solita- me dijo Young Mi tratando de soltarse de mi

Vamos a la sala del F4- dije muy molesta sin soltarlas

Queeee!-grito Ga Eul y de inmediato trato de soltarse de mi agarre- no ni loca voy air ahí Jae Kyung

Justo cuando Ga Eul estaba por soltarse llegamos a la sala del F4.

Que creen que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo jun Pyo mirándonos de arriba abajo.

Bueno tu quien te crees que eres?- le pregunte poniendo mis manos en mis caderas- no eres más que un niño mimado… un simple rey sin corona.

Mira mono será mejor que te calles- me dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí con aires de superioridad-tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo.

Y tu si la tienes?- le dije molesta- crees que el dinero y el poder, puede hacer lo que quieras?... pobre rey sin corona que no sabe nada de la vida.

Mira quien habla tú eres igual que yo- dijo mirándome- así que no eres nadie para criticarme

Como te atreves a decirle eso a mí unnie!- grito molesta Jan Di quien iba acompañada por ji Hoo y con una enorme chamarra puesta, se hacer peligrosamente a jun Pyo y le dio una de sus patadas giratorias...

Jan Di!- gritamos al unísono Ga Eul, Young Mí y yo

No vuelvas a decir que mi unnie es como tú- dijo molesta- ella jamás aria lo que tú has hecho -dijo mirando a los cuatro chicos – ninguna de nosotras nunca aria que alguna persona intentara suicidarse…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Hey ricitos de oro!- grite mientras caminaba de tras de jun Pyo… pero él hacía que no me escuchaba mientras caminaba con sus amigos, me hacer que más a el -hey ricitos te vuelvo a morder la oreja? – le pregunte con inocencia mientras le susurraba al oído, el inmediatamente me voltio haber sonrojado.

Quieres morir verdad mono?- dijo un poco molesto, mientras sus amigos nos observaban confundidos

Jajajaja hay jun Pyo- comencé a reír al ver su reacción- no creo que tengas tanta suerte para eso vuelva a pasar jajajaja.

Me las pagaras!- grito y le a rebato un jugo a Woo Bin mientras me perseguía…

Hey jun Pyo!- grito molesto Woo Bin mientras él y el resto del F4 lo seguían

Llegue al salón de música donde Young Mi se encontraba componiendo una nueva melodía

Jae Kyung estas bien?- me pregunto extrañada mientras se levantaba del piano.

Tu no me has visto- le susurre y me escondi mientras ella me observaba.

Iré con Jan Di y Ga Eul a la biblioteca- susurro mientras abría la puerta justo cuando jun Pyo le arrojo el jugo en la cara…

Young Mi!- grito Woo Bin observando la escena Young Mi estaba empapada

Goo jun Pyo!- Grito Young Mí- eres hombre muerto!

Salí de mi escondite y trate de disimular mi risa.

Tu!- grito a mi amiga mirándome furiosa- si esto vuelve a pasar Jan Di no será la única que haga tu vida miserable entendiste!- grito y se fue de ahí hacia las duchas… la verdad yo sabía que Jan Di me pondría hacer los trabajos más exigentes de los eventos de caridad que solíamos hacer, Young Mi en cambio ella… ella podría torturarme psicológicamente y eso medaba más miedo…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

De nuevo ustedes dos!- grito la directora Goo mientras se acerba a nosotros- a la dirección ahora!- tomo a jun Pyo de la oreja y a mí del brazo mientras nuestros amigos solo nos observaban.

Hay hermana me duele!- gritaba jun Pyo mientras éramos arrastrados a la dirección

Cállate a aquí soy la directora- dijo en tono serio su secretaria abrió la puerta de la oficina y entramos- bien ahora pueden explicarme cómo fue que se les ocurrió una guerra de comida en el comedor?!

Ella empezó!- dijo jun Pyo señalándome como niño chiquito.

Cobarde- le dije enseñando mi lengua

Niños!- grito la directora mientras masajeaba sus sienes- ya se… dijo mirándonos a ambos a partir de hoy ambos trabajaran juntos como encargados del comedor supervisaran el menú, y que todo esté en perfecto orden además los dos se encargaran de limpiar el comedor el día de hoy

Pero hermana!- protesto jun Pyo haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño… wow debo admitir se veía realmente muy tierno

Hermana nada… directora y es mi última palabra- dijo sentándose en su lugar.- así que vallan a limpiar su desastre.- dijo señalándonos la puerta.

Todo por tu culpa- me dijo el mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Mi culpa!- proteste indignada- tú fuiste quien me empujo.

Pero tú me vaciaste el remen en la cabeza!- grito poniéndose frente a mi

Y tú me aventaste estos kiwis- dije arrojándole uno

Niños!- grito la directora desde su oficina

Vamos de aquí – me dijo el mientras me tomaba de la mano y corríamos hacia el comedor

Tu hermana es especial- sonreí al notar que el un no me soltaba la mano- por cierto mmm me devuelves mi mano?

Yo lo siento- me dijo sonrojado se veía tan lindo así

Ricitos te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas- sonreí y fui a buscar los utensilios para comenzar a limpiar…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo  
Maldita sea  
Esa soy yo  
La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena

Que haces unnie?- me pregunto Jan Di entrado a mi habitación y sentándose a mi lado

Revisaba el correo- dije suspirando mientras que Jan di tomaba una pulsera de oro blanco

Unnie deberías desacerté de esto- dijo enseñándome la pulsera- no comprendo porque aun la tienes Edward era solo un patán.

La tengo para recordarme que debo evitar a los patanes unnie- sonreí con naturalidad, la verdad la tenía por qué Edward Brandon había sido mi primer novio y la verdad aun lo extrañaba.

Por un rato quiero estar soltera  
Mis amigos me regañan porque me enamoro de cualquiera

Mientras no nos encontremos a otro Edward – dijo abrazándome- unnie te quiero mucho lo sabes verdad no quiero que otro patán te rompa el corazón…

No te preocupes unnie- sonreí y correspondí el abrazo- no dejare que ningún otro niño mimado me vuelva a lastimar….

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Hey mono!- grito alguien desde arriba mientras me dirigía a mi clase con las chicas, volteé hacia riba y una banana caía en mis manos- espera que comas algo!- grito jun Pyo mientras caminaba hacia su clase

Mono?- me miro Ga Eul con una sonrisa-creo que es el sobrenombre que más se te parece- dijo riéndose

Si además es más fácil de recordar secundo Young Mí sonriendo

Pues a mí me gusta más titi- dije sacando la lengua

Jae Kyung- sonrió Jan Di- sabias que el titi es un mono pequeño?

Que!... pero si oppa siempre me llamaba así- dije haciendo un puchero

Hay unnie- sonrieron las chicas y entramos a clase….

Hey ricitos de oro!- grite a jun Pyo quien caminaba con ji Hoo hacia la biblioteca

Que quieres mono?- dijo deteniéndose mientras que ji Hoo observaba con interés a su amigo

No se te olvide el castigo que tu hermana nos impuso así que apresúrate- le dije tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de ji Hoo- a si ji Hoo!- le grite- dile a Jan Di que la veré donde siempre y seguí mi camino.

Hay mono eres muy escandalosa- dijo con cara de fastidio

Mira quien habla el rey sin corona quiere discutir hoy?- dije mirándolo a los ojos, debo decir que jun Pyo tiene una mirada muy penetrante que no pude aguantar mucho tiempo su mirada... así que de inmediato desvié mi mirada… por lo cual el sonrió ampliamente.

Te diré que no me molesta nada tu mala fama  
Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama

**Park Sun Ja **apareció mientras yo revisaba que el comedor estuviera limpio…

Has visto a jun Pyo- sonrió de manar altanera hacia mí

A quien a ricitos de oro?- dije mirándola de manera despectiva- no, no lo he visto- sonreí- porque no lo buscas en personas perdidas?

Jeongsin (idiota) – se alejó molesta de donde yo estaba

Listo todo lo del menú está listo- dijo jun Pyo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí

Que bien- dije molesta- por cierto dile a tus novias que yo no soy tu niñera…- tome mi guante blanco y le lo entregue… Salí del comedor muy molesta dejando a jun Pyo… ahí solo…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Hasta cuando durara tu castigo?- me pregunto Ga Eul mientras estábamos de comparas…

No se creó que hasta que la directora no encuentre ningún lugar sucio en todo el instituto- sonreí sin ganas...

Mmm que mal entonces creo que la investigación esta aun en pausa verdad- dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Claro que no averiguare donde vivía oppa cuando estuvo aquí- sonreí mientras tomaba un vestido rojo strapless con detalles negros- qué opinas estaría bien para la cena de hoy?

Me agrada… unnie mira- señalo hacia la puerta de la tienda a fuera estaba Jan Di comiendo helado con jun Pyo...- que hacen esos dos juntos…

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron hacia donde ellos estaban- hola pensé que estarías preparando todo con seo Hyun para el evento de esta noche- le dije un poco molesta a Jan Di

Si eso hacia cuando fui secuestrada por ellos – justo atrás de mi estaba Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y ji Hoo- como que fuiste secuestrada y Young Mi?- pregunte confundida.

Ella se dio la fuga en cuanto llegamos aquí – dijo encogiendo los hombros- creo que alguien la pone nerviosa- me susurro al oído mientras observaba a Woo Bin

Yo también lo creo- susurre a mi amiga quien me sonreía como si acabáramos de descubrir un gran secreto

Hey no saben que es de mala educación secretearse!- nos regañó jun Pyo y Jan Di y to reímos… él era como … oppa…

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Esa tarde la pasamos con los F4 fue una tarde divertida debo admitir me encanta estar con jun Pyo molestarlo… es muy diferente al resto de los niños mimados que he conocido… quizás solo quizás sea posible que mi suerte este cambiando…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos... oh oh oh

Mono necesito tu ayuda…- me dijo jun Pyo entrando al comedor mientras yo inspeccionaba que estuviera limpio.

Que necesitas?- le pregunte sin mirarlo, mientras seguía examinando el lugar

Necesito que me acompañes a comprar un regalo para **Eun Jae **nona – susurro bajito como si temiera que alguien lo escuchase.

Por qué no le dices alguna de tus novias- le dije mirándole seria.

Cuáles novias?- me miro confundido- yo no tengo novia, ninguna chica frívola de aquí merece ser la novia del gran jun Pyo.

Al escucharlo decir eso mi corazón se llenó de alegría… y eso me preocupaba.

Está bien te acompañare- sonreí y lo mire con curiosidad- porque no le dijiste a Jan Di o alguno de tus amigos que te acompañara?

Les dije pero se negaron además Jan Di, Ga Eul y Young Mi dijeron que eras la que mejor gusto tenia de las cuatro- sonrió como niño pequeño… mejor gusto… si Ga Eul es la que por lo general nos viste a las cuatro algo raro pasaba aquí.

Te veo en el estacionamiento- sonrió y salió del comedor de prisa…

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Oh

Espere a jun Pyo como acordamos en el estacionamiento me sentía nerviosa ansiosa… mientras lo esperaba aparecieron mis amigas...

Hey ustedes?!- grite acercándome a ellas- me deben una explicación

Nosotras- señalaron las tres

Si ustedes por que le dijeron a jun Pyo que soy la que mejor gusto tienen de las cuatro si esa es Ga Eul.

Mmm nosotras cuando le dijimos eso a jun Pyo?- pregunto Jan Di confundida mirando a Young Mí y a Ga Eul

Yo no he hablado con Jun Pyo- dijo Ga Eul mirándome seria- lo juro

Ni yo es mas hoy ni siquiera lo he visto- secundo Jan Di mirando acusadoramente a Young Mi

Young Mi?- la mire seria pero ella solo me sonrió.

Cuando ella iba hablar Jun Pyo llego en su deportivo rojo…

Disfruta tu día unnie- sonrió y me aventó hacia el auto… jun Pyo se había bajado me abrió la puerta del auto como todo un caballero y después rodeo el auto y subió en el…

A donde iremos primero? `Pregunte nerviosa…

Iremos al centro comercial haber que encontramos- sonrió de lado mientras arrancaba el auto… por el retrovisor vi a mis amigas sonreír y levantar los pulgares… acaso ellas sabían algo que yo no?

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me esta encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Realmente mi suerte estaba cambiando jun Pyo es especial hoy he conocido un lado de él que me recuerda mucho a oppa…

Me está encantando conocer al rey sin corona del F4… creo que estoy empezando a querer a Jun Pyo… será eso posible… aun que es un hombre mayor un conserva su alma de niño...

En qué piensas mono?- me pregunto mientras me entregaba un café que había comprado en una cafetería cercana.

En nada en particular- sonreí y bebí un poco de mi café- sentémonos cerca de esa fuente si- sonreí la verdad estaba muy cansada técnicamente recorrimos todo el centro comercial.

Oye mono… quien es el oppa del que tanto hablan ustedes?- me pregunto jun Pyo de repente haciendo que casi me ahogara con mi café… la verdad casi no hablamos de el con nadie solo con nuestras familia el que el preguntara era un poso extraño.

Por qué lo preguntas?- Le mire de reojo mientras seguía tomando mi café de manera que no se diera cuenta que su pregunta había hecho que casi me ahogara.

Es curiosidad- dijo en contiendo los hombros- solo eso curiosidad…

Ser adicta al amor  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte

Oppa fue como un hermano para nosotras…- sonreí- bueno más que eso… él fue nuestro primer amor era cuatro años mayor que nosotras.- suspire al recordarlo… a decir verdad a veces juro que a veces cuando veo a los F4. Puedo un poco de el en ellos.

Hablas de el en tiempo pasado por qué?- dijo mirándome con seriedad.

Bueno oppa murió hace seis meses- susurre mientras una traicionera lagrima escapaba de mi mejilla- así que es doloroso recordarle… quías por eso lo nombramos mucho- sonreí mientras que jun Pyo con su mano limpiaba la lagrima que había escapado de mis ojos.

Lo lamento mucho – susurro y me abrazo… realmente mi suerte había cambiado… Goo jun Pyo había cambiado mi suerte…


	7. CAPITULO 6: EVITANDO AL CASANOVA

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 6: EVITANDO AL CASANOVA

"Y su amor crecerá cada día mas y más, se dan cuanta que aun que estén separadas han estado buscándose siempre, ahora comprenden el porqué de la espera, el porqué de la alegría de vivir y por qué sus corazones no se cerraron a la llegada del amor, nunca.

Sus experiencias pasadas fueron la preparación del reencuentro."

**Ga Eul pov**

Mi pequeña hada estas usted bien?- me pregunto nana caridad entrado a mi habitación con una taza de te

Si nana no me pasa nada- susurre limpiando mis lágrimas desde que llegue del instituto me encerré en mi habitación y no quise salir.

Mi niña- sonrió y se acercó a mí y me abrazo- las conozco desde bebes fui yo quien les enseño hablar, a caminar… por favor mi niña Ga Eul no me mienta

Hay nana- ahí comenzó a llorar de nuevo- no he podido olvidarlo… desde hace dos años no lo he podido olvidar…

A quien mi niña?- me pregunto preocupada- al joven que conoció en suiza?

Si nana- dije sin dejar de llorar- hoy lo vi en el instituto… y fingió no conocerme

Mi niña- susurro separándose de mí y limpiando mis lágrimas- el destino rara vez da segundas oportunidades – sonrió para mí- en américa latina dice un dicho que dice: _**"déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo… si no vuelve es que nunca lo fue"**_, usted ya lo dejo ir hace dos años… si el la busca ahora sin que usted lo busque quiere decir que es ahora el momento para estar juntos.

Tu realmente lo crees nana- dije mirándola a los ojos

Como decía el joven Wei Yi el destino siempre sabe cómo llegar al camino correcto- sonrió y me acercó él te- mi niña baje a cenar algo sus unnies están muy preocupadas por usted…

Gracias nana- sonreí- demás a oppa no le agradaría verme a si verdad?

No mi niña a mi pequeño ángel no le agradaría- sonrió y salió de mi habitación…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Por ultimas vez Ga Eul deberías de dejar de evitarlo ya han pasado dos semanas- dijo Jan Di tomándome de la mano- no crees que estas exagerando?

Y que hago Jan Di?- pregunte triste- no quiero verlo no lo soportaría

Actúa como él lo hizo contigo- me dijo Jae Kyung poniendo una mano en mi hombro- se indiferente siempre lo haces con los chicos casanovas como el por qué, ser diferente solo porque es él?

Young Mi suspiro- trátalo como cualquier otro- sonrió- es lo mejor para ti

Justo en ese instante mi querido tormento apareció…

Mira quienes están aquí- dijo jun Pyo mirándonos a las cuatro- si son las celebridades de Europa mi lady`s- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Pero si son mis fenómenos favoritos- dijo Jae Kyung con sarcasmo mirando a jun Pyo de manera retadora

Basta Jae Kyung- dijo Jan Di poniéndose frente a Jae Kyung.

Vámonos – tomo amiga del brazo y comenzó a caminar con seguridad tal y como lo hacía en las pasarelas.

Ga Eul- Young Mí me tomo del brazo y me hizo reaccionar ya que no quitaba mi vista de Yi Jeong- debemos irnos- me susurro y comenzó a caminar con ella pasando a un lado de él.

Camina como lo haces en una pasarela- me susurro sin soltarme yo solo asentí y cambie mi manera de caminar, sentí como la mirada de Yi Jeong estaba fija en mi…

Puedo ver en tu mirada  
tantas huellas de dolor  
que alguien antes de mi te dejó.

Por favor Young Mi acompáñame a salón de arte- le suplique a mi amiga poniendo mi cara de cachorrito- te lo suplico

Ga Eul por que no puedes ir sola?- me dijo mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto

No quiero toparme con el niño miedoso de los F4- dije triste… sin soltarla moría de nervios de encontrármelo yo sola

Animo hay muchos chicos – me sonrió y me abraso- además recuerda que tenemos un ángel que nos cuida de los tarados como él.

Jajaja… si oppa viviera creo que Yi Jeong y jun Pyo sufrirían mucho- dije riendo mientras llagábamos al salón de arte

Oppa?... quien es oppa?- pregunto jun Pyo apareciéndose de repente

Young Mi suspiro y se quedó callada, mientras yo no sabía que contestar- les hice una pregunta quién es su oppa?

Mmm por que no le preguntas a Jae Kyung- le contesto Young Mi mirándolo y sonriendo- o quizás Jan Di te diga… aunque para eso yo le pediría a ji Hoo que le preguntara- dije mirándome- no crees Ga Eul?

Si, si exacto bueno llevamos prisa nos vemos- tome del brazo a mi amiga y entramos rápidamente al salón- porque tanto interés?- susurre mientras buscaba un cuadro

Mmm la verdad no lo sé- suspiro y tomo mi celular- aunque yo que tú me daba prisa no sea que mande a al niño miedoso y al súper héroe a investigar- miro de reojo mientras yo tensaba ante esa posibilidad - ahí si estarás sola.

Ash Young Mi- le dije acercándome y mirándola fijamente- enserio a veces pienso que eres como el bombero versión femenina

Jajajaja… oye yo no tengo a nadie a quien salvar – dijo riéndose

Y si lo tuvieras?- dije mirándole- yo creo que esa persona destinada para ti está muy cerca.

Vez Yi Jeong te dije que este salón estaba ocupado- dijo Woo Bin mientras entraba por la puerta con Yi Jeong.

Te lo advertí- me susurro y se levantó de su lugar- te veo en el estacionamiento- me sonrío y dirigió hacia la puerta dejándome a mi muerta de miedo- mmm caballeros?- dijo con un abismo de duda en la voz- compromiso.- les dije parándose frente a los dos.

Young Mi- le llame a pesar de estar nerviosa trate de controlar mis nervios lo mejor que pude y opte por usar una pose de mayor confianza la misma que usaba cuando estaba en una pasarela

Si?- dijo mirándome y sonriéndome

Por favor podrías quedarte o acaso les tienes miedo?- dije con algo de ironía en la voz

Miedo yo de quién?- dijo mirando a todos lados- no inventes pero te lo demostrare me que daré- sonrío y volvía su lugar- contenta

Realmente muy feliz- dije regresando a mi pintura

Yi Jeong y Woo Bin solo nos observaron con cara de incredulidaridad

Yi Jeong se acercó a mí mientras Woo Bin se sentaba al lado de Young Mí…

Valla eres una excelente pintora- dijo Yi Jeong sonriéndome mientras yo utilizaba todo mi auto control para evitar mirarlo.

Gracias por el cumplido señor So- dije sin dejar de mirar mi cuadro

Señor So?- dijo confundido- vamos Ga Eul…-

Auch! qué te pasa ese es mi pie!- grito un tanto molesto Woo Bin haciendo que Yi Jeong dejara de verme

Woo Bin estas bien?- pregunto Yi Jeong quien no se alejaba de mi

Si no te preocupes- susurro – tu ven conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Young Mí y la sacaba del salón- Yi Jeong te veo en sala…- sin más se alejó de nosotros…

Bueno ahora estamos solos – sonrió como un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura

Mmm debería importarme estar a solas contigo?- dije sin dejar de pintar…

Oye Ga Eul tranquilízate- sonrió con su deslumbrante sonrisa- te vez linda y amenazante cuando estas molesta- acercó su mano y coloco detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello suelto

Tome su mano y la aleje de mi- mira Yi Jeong, se que eres de los que creen que todas chicas caerán a sus pies solo por decirles palabras bonitas- rio para sí mismo al verse descubierto- ya no soy la Ga Eul que se dejó engañar por el casanova así que olvidemos esta conversación…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Aún es mucha la distancia  
nos separa tu temor  
abre un poco de ti por favor.

Te veo más relajada- sonrió Young Mi tomaba asiento a mi lado en el comedor- creo que al fin as decido olvidar al niño miedoso.

Más bien dejare que me que el poco a poco a poco se dé cuenta de su error- sonríe mientras los F4 hacían su entrada triunfal al comedor..

Ash!- dijo Jae Kyung sentados frente a mí con Jan Di- ni que fueran súper estrellas

No pero casi lo son- dijo Jan Di observándoles con mucha atención

Aun si, no sé qué les ven todas estas locas- dijo Young Min molesta

No sé por qué levante la vista y me topé con la mira penetrante de Yi Jeong. No soporte su mirada y baje la vista como una niña pequeña a la acaban de regañar.

Ga Eul, estas bien?- me pregunto Jan Di mirándome con cierta ternura

Si unnie- sonreí si bien sabia Jan Di y Jae Kyung son mu sobre protectoras conmigo y Young Mi debía tener cuidado aunque… Yi Jeong el… el solía confundirme muy a menudo…. Que con Jan D de ir a comer a un restaurante de avena donde habíamos ido hace pocos días el chef era muy amable con nosotras a demás solía leernos la fortuna...

Estaba buscando a Jan Di cuando me topé con Woo Bin…

Hey girl!...- se acercó a mí- como estas miss Ga Eul?

Hola su… Woo Bin- sonreí mirándolo- bien y tu… y tus conquistas?- mirándolo solo

Jajajaja mis conquistas no bien a la escuela mis Ga Eul- sonrió y me miro a los ojos- hasta ahora ninguna de este instituto me ha gustado...

Hoo ya veo- dije pensativa, él se dio cuenta y me cambio el tema.

Por cierto lamento lo que Yi Jeong te hizo- susurro sacándome de mis pensamientos

He no te preocupes- sonríe mirándole a los ojos, Woo Bin realmente decía esas palabras de corazón- ya lo he superado...

Segura Yi Jeong es como un niño pequeño que tiene miedo al amor- sonrió para mí- deberías acercarte a el ahora que el destino a cruzado sus caminos de nuevo…

No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Si pudieras saber  
lo que yo sé de ti sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí.

Después de varios días de evitar a Yi Jeong he decidido que daré lo mejor de mí para no a reprenderme… con esto no quiere que buscare a Yi Jeong simplemente dejare que él se hacer que es hora del que el ratón deje de tenerle miedo al gato…

Miss Ga Eul- me saludo Woo Bin quien estaba a acompañado por los demás F4

Hola Woo Bin… chicos- sonreí mientras caminaba a mi clase de arte.

Que milagro que el día de hoy no huyes?- me pregunto Jun Pyo mirándome con curiosidad… debo decir que un que es despistado a veces y un poco tonto aceptara algunos detalles más rápido que otros.

Digamos que ya decidí que el ratón enfrentara al gato- me gire y les di la mejor de mis sonrisas- además el gato no es más que un gatito miedoso- y sin más entre a mi clase. Dejando los mirados de los chicos fijas en Yi Jeong.

Si pudieras sentir  
lo que siento por ti  
sufrirías porque yo  
no soy feliz. 

Hoy te mas linda que otros días- susurro Yi Jeong a mi oído mientras estaba en clase de arte

Gracias – sonreí mientras seguía pintando... mi corazón esta emocionado… pero mi cabeza dice ten cuidado recuerda es un casanova y solo nos lastimara… justo cuando esta con esos pensamientos su celular sonó…

Hola Jan Heecomo estas- dijo con voz melosa, en se precisó momento mi corazón se hizo chiquito y mi mente no para de repetir te lo dije… me sentía molesta conmigo misma, pero no iba dejar que me viera así…

Tal vez deba darte tiempo  
esperar ese momento  
en que al fin nos coincida el amor 

UN DIA DESPUES…

Miss Ga Eul- me saludo Yi Jeong con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro acercando se a mí.

Hola Yi Jeong- le brinde la mejor de mis sonrisas- como estas?

Bien gracias… me preguntaba si te gustaría a acompañarme a la galería de mi familia haber mi nueva exposición?- dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Yo lo siento Yi Jeong pero hoy tengo una cita otro día estaría- sonreí y me aleje del…

Quizás si es nuestro destino estaremos juntos por ahora adiós Yi Jeong…

No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir  
que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir.

Si pudieras saber  
lo que yo sé de ti sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí. 

Aun no sé cómo deje que me convenciera de salir con él, Gong Soo Pyo es un chico guapo, pero no como Yi Jeong, caballeroso, amable, pero, para mi desgracia no es Yi Jeong… quizás esto me cause problemas pero no sé qué más hacer nunca había salido con otro chico para olvidar otro siento que estoy metida en un lio… en mi mente y en mi corazón solo existe Yi Jeong.

Me siento incomoda y el nota… demonios que hago para irme de una bendita vez… estoy en el cine con el pero mi mente esta con Yi Jeong. Mi corazón no lo tengo aquí está junto con mi mente y mi alma con Yi Jeong… si tan solo el tonto se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos…

Oh porque esto no me esta pasando Soo Pyo está muy cerca no, no quiero me bese no el… mmm que hago como escapo… Yi Jeong por que no estás aquí justo ahora…

No sé cómo o donde saliste pero gracias al cielo escuchaste mi llamado…

Si pudieras sentir  
lo que siento por ti  
sufrirías porque yo  
no soy feliz.

Aunque intentes ocultarlo no lo sabes fingir  
tus besos no me pueden mentir.

Yi Jeong aprecio justo cuando Soo Pyo estaba a punto de besarme… me saco del cine ahora estamos en su auto rumbo a mi casa…

Ga Eul explícame por qué de todos los idiotas del instituto tenías que salir con él?!- me pregunto molesto mientras conducía a alta velocidad.

La verdad estaba muy aliviada de que el me haya salvado… pero ahora estaba muerta de miedo nunca lo había visto así de molesto y conduciendo tan rápido…

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- dije seria… no sé de donde saque el valor para hablar- yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera...

De repente Yi Jeong freno el auto y me miro… no se cómo explicar su mirada era un mezcla de coraje, celos, amor?... no o si… Yi Jeong realmente me amara... no tengo que descartar esa idea... sin embargo el parece debatirse entre algo y no sé qué sea… no sé qué ha pasado solo que los labios de Yi Jeong son muy suaves y cálidos… su beso des demandante tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y correspondo el beso… el realmente besa bien mejor que lo que recordaba… si no paro esto dejara una cicatriz que nunca podre borrar… pero al diablo la verdad quiero disfrutar este momento al máximo aunque esto me lleve al mismo infierno…

Él se separa de mi- Ga Eul yo… yo lo siento te llevare a casa- dijo nervioso, confundido y asustado muy asustado...

No digo nada permanezco en silencio asimilando lo que ha pasado ni siquiera yo me la creo…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Si pudieras saber  
lo que yo sé de ti sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí.

Si pudieras sentir  
lo que siento por ti  
sufrirías porque yo  
no soy feliz.

Ha pasados dos semanas... no nos hemos visto… debo ser masoquista o algo si.

Ahora es el que me evita… si tan solo el supiera que yo no tengo miedo de el… no temo a nada estando a su lado pero como hacerlo saber… como vencer los muros que se niño miedoso ha forjado…

Como hacerle ver que a mi lado el sería feliz…


	8. CAPITULO 7: LA RUIDOSA JAN DI

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 7: LA RUIDOSA JAN DI

" Las almas gemelas se atraen mas fácilmente cuando los dos tienen buen humor, son activos, vivaces, conversan largamente, la música los transporta a su lugar original.

Buscan el extasis y lo disfrutan."

**Ji Hoo pov.**

Estaba buscando donde dormir últimamente no había ningún lugar tranquilo, y eso ya me estaba desesperando, además estaba esa chica que había conocido… no supe como mis pasos me llevaron a la escalera de incendios… era extraño pero enserio sentí como una extraña fuerza me llevaba a asta ahi, no supe en que momento me quede dormido… hasta que escuche sus gritos…

Te odio GoGum Pyo!- gritaron con furia- odio esta maldita escuela! odio esto!- el grito estaba lleno de desesperación, lo que mas me impreciono fue que era el grito de una chica…

Poco a poco me levante y vi como la chica sentaba en el piso y escondia su rostro entre sus brazos- No es gum Pyo-le dije mientras subia las escaleras, ella levanto la mirada, era la misma chica con la que me había encontrado hace poco esa que no podía sacar de mi mente -es Jun Pyo- dije corrigiéndola mientras apartaba la vista de ella..

Gracias por el dato- me dijo con voz llorosa escondiendo su cara de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Estas bien?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado. No sabia por que pero sentía la necesitad de cuidar de ella.

No te importa o sí?- dijo en un susurro sin levantar la cara.

Mmm tienes razón no me importa- suspire con pesadez, sin moverme de mi lugar- pero aun así me gustaría saber qué te pasa-le dije tocando mi brazo y dándome cuenta que estaba empapada- pero si estas empapada- susurre y me quite mi chamarra para dársela.

Que… que haces?- me pregunto confundida mirándome a los ojos.

Mmm… trato de evitar que te de una pulmonía- dije sonriendo. Mientras le ayudaba acolocarsela bien…

Muchas gracias- dijo brindándome una media sonrisa… la tome de la mano- ven te dare un te caliente – dije llevándola a la sala de los F4.. justo cuando entrabamos sus amigas estaban ahi. Discutiendo con jun pyo…

Mira quien habla tú eres igual que yo- dijo mirando a una de las chicas- así que no eres nadie para criticarme

Como te atreves a decirle eso a mí unnie!- grito molesta la chica venia conmigo , se hacerco peligrosamente a jun Pyo y le dio una patada giratoria...

Jan Di!- gritaron al unísono sus amigas mientras yo y los chicos la mirábamos estupefactos… solo una persona se había enfrentado a jun pyo y lo había golpeado y ese había sido weiyi…

No vuelvas a decir que mi unnie es como tú- dijo molesta- ella jamás aria lo que tú has hecho -dijo mirándonos a todos – ninguna de nosotras nunca aria que alguna persona intentara suicidarse…

Justo en se momento sentí que un valde de agua fría me había caído ensima…

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada nos quedamos callados… hasta yi Jeong hablo…

No fue nuestra culpa… - dijo el con la mirada en piso- el chico ya tenia problemas…

No, nos interesa- dijo ella sin mirarnos- chicas vámonos… tomo a su amiga del brazo

Ese dia medite mucho lo que había pasado… al dia siguiente busque a Jan di como loco y la encontré en las escaleras…

Hola- dije con una media sonrisa- ella segiro y me miro apenada.

Hola yo… yo lo siento- dijo en susurro-y me extendió una bolsa- gracias por haberme prestado tu chamarra

No fue nada- sonreí y tome la bolsa- sobre lo del chico…

Yo lo siento no de decir nada mil disculpas- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

Después de ese dia mi relación con jan di mejoro mucho…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Caminábamos rumbo al comedor del instituto, haciendo bromas entre nosotros creo que nunca dejaremos de ser unos niños y es que, somos hermanos…

Todo bien men?- me pregunto woobin mientras caminábamos

Si todo bien por que la pregunta?- le pregunte mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro, si bien me llevo muy bien con el no es la misma confianza que tengo con jun pyo… aun que suene raro

No se últimamente sonries mucho- dijo encojiendo los hombros.

Si de hecho te vez mas alegre- comento yi Jeong caminando de espaldas para verme.

Quizás se deba a cierta chica gritona – dijo jun pyo haciendo un gentos- la misma que tiene una buena patada…

Jajajaja- todos estallamso en risas cuando recordamos como Jan Di habai golpeado a Jun pyo

Eso fue muy graciosos- comento woobin sujetando su estomago.

Me recordó a wei yi- dijo yi Jeong mirándome- no crees ji hoo

Si a mi también me lo recordó- dije con una sonrisa al recordar a nuestro amigo.

Deseguro ahorita estaría peor que nosotros.- dijo woobin dejando de reir.

Entramos al comedor… cuando vi a Jan Di… justo mis ojos se posaron en ella vi algo que no podía creer… sali con rapidez del comer dejando confundidos a los chicos.

Jun pyo Salio de tras de mi para ver que había su cedido- ji hoo estas bien?- me miro preocupado, mientras yo me recargaba en la pared…

Crees en los fantasmas?- le pregunte mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había visto.

Mmm por que lo dices?- me pregunto con seriedad

Acabo de ver el fantasma de weiyi justo de tras de jan Di- susurre, mientras abria los ojos muy lentamente

Jun pyo me miro muy sorprendido- ji hoo quizás lo imaginaste veníamos hablando de el- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Si quizás- suspire mientras comenzaba a caminar. Cuando entre de nuevo al comerdor. Jan Di ya no estaba…

Se salio después de que saliste- me dijo yi Jeong al darse cuenta que buscaba a jan Di con la mirada…

Come algo y después vas a buscarla- me sugirió woobin. Lo primero que pensé fue deseguro jae Kyung le hizo algo. A si que fui a buscarla a la escalera de emergencias

Cuando iva llegando escuche un grito de jan Di. - tienes que buscar una manera de sacarte de la cabeza a ese chico que ni siquiera te mira… ash!- grito con mas fuerza… un chico quien podría ser el chico que le gusta a Jan Di. pense mientras salía por la puerta hacia donde ella estaba.

Ahora que te hizo Jae Kyung?- le pregunte mientras salía hacia donde ella estaba y le sonreia

No ella esta vez no me hizo nada- me dijo tratando de sonar indiferente. seria por ese chico que le gusta… no se por que un sentimiento extraño esta en mi corazón como si algo se estuviera rompiendo por dentro.

Entonces por que estas molesta?- le pregunte un tanto confundido. acaso serea por ese chico… mmm tengo que averiguar de quien se trata. Pensé para mi mismo

Por nada, voy tarde mi clase platicamos otro día- entro al pasillo muy rápido me pregunto que tendrá…

Camine un largo rato hasta que llegue al invernadero que wei yi había creado para nosotros años atrás…

Asi que no soy el único pensativo el dia de hoy- susurro yi jeong mientras se hacercaba ami con una lila en la mano.

Asi quien mas estuvo por aquí hoy?- le pregunte mientras tomaba un rociador para regar las rosas blancas.

Jun pyo y woo bin se acaban de ir- dijo tomando otro rociador y ayudándome- tu que tienes?

Mmm nada solo que … no olvidalo- dije con sonrisa tranto de no darle importancia a mis pansamientos.

Estas seguro?... quizás yo pueda ayudarte- me dijo mientras me mojaba la cara.

Oye- dije esquibandolo y empezando a mojarlo también

Jajaja, diem o no dejare de mojarte- dijo mientras se escondia como niño pequeño.

Estabien te dire pero para- dije cubriéndome con mis manos- yi jeong a veces eres peor que jun pyo.

Que puedo decir- dijo sonirendo-juntarme con ellos me afecta.

Jajaja si se nota- sonreí y mire a mi amigo

Bien ahora dime que pasa?- dijo pasándome un pañuelo- por que esa cara hoy estabas bien sonriente y de repente puf,,,

Nada… bueno si necesito averiguar algo- le dije son mirarlo…

Que necesitas?- dijo woo bin quien entraba al invernadero con jun pyo

Quiero averiguar quien es el chico que le gusta a Jan Di- les dije lo mas rápido posible.

Eso no será sencillo- dijo jun pyo sentándose en una banca- recuerden que no nos llevamos muy bien con ninguna de ellas.

Será difícil pero no imposible- comento woo bin- tranquilo bro te ayudaremos….

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Ji Hoo!-mientras caminaba por el instituto con los chicos escuche como jan di me llamaba y detuve mi paso- oye me podrías ayudar con esta tarea es que no entiendo nada por favor- me dijo poniendo su cara de niña buena. Cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba

Valla Ji Hoo- sonrió Yi Jeong mirándola- no sabía que ahora eras tutor

Y si así fuera no creo que te afecte Yi Jeong o sí?- dije mirando la tarea de jan di sin prestar muy atención.-Mira Jan di estos se hace así- le dije explicándole uno de los problemas- vez está muy fácil- no sabia por que se le complicaba si realmente era muy sencillo.

Si claro… ya veo muchas gracias Ji Hoo- jan di me sonrio y regreso a su clase.

Hay ji hoo!- grito de repente yi jeong haciendo saltar a jun pyo y dejándonos sordos a woo bin y a mi.- no puedo creerlo eres tu!

Que?.. nos miramos jun pyo, woo bin y yo. Sin comprender lo que yi jeong decía.

Tu eres el chico que le gusta a jan di- dijo palmeando mi espalda- es tan obvio- dijo a un sonriendo.

Por que lo dices?- le pregunto jun pyo mirándolo a los ojos.

El problemas era muy sencillo y por lo que pude ver el primero lo resolvió muy bien y era un poco mas complicado.

Entonces solo era un escusa para hablar con el?- dijo woobien meditando la situación…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Ok bro- me dijo woo bin quien tenía un plan para confirmar si lo que decía yi Jeong era verdad.- está en la biblioteca con las demás todo lo grabaremos así que tu natural te darás cuenta si lo que piensa yi Jeong es verdad o no.

Claro que es verdad conozco a las mujeres lo sufriente- dijo un poco molesto el aludido.

Bueno eso lo confirmaremos Casanova- dijo jun Pyo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- que empiece la operación celos…

Entre a la biblioteca como siempre y un montón de niñas locas me acosaron trate de ser como siempre indiferente… no sabía si jan di me miraba o no… eso era muy frustrante.

Estuve ahí un buen rato platicando con alguna de las chicas, mirando algunos libros, sin acercarme a jan di ya que según woo bin eso causaría una reacción en ella. La verdad eso era un poco molesto. Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí hacia la sala del F4.

Hasta que llegas creí que tendría que sacarte yo mismo de ahí- me dijo jun Pyo en broma.

Ya estoy aquí así que…- dije mirándoles a los tres mientras sentaba en una de los sofás.

Míralo por ti mismo- dijo woo bin reproduciendo el video para mi, en el note como jan di no de jaba de mirarme… a veces su mirada era como de tristeza, de enojo, tierna…

Te lo dije eres tu el chico que le gusta- me dijo yi Jeong sonriendo- un Casanova nunca se equivoca.

Ji hoo- me hablo jun Pyo serio haciendo desviar la mirada de la pantalla- te gusta jan di?... mira que si te gusta y es solo por un rato está bien… pero… recuerda no puedes enamorarte…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Yeah, kiss kiss

Gin ggoom chuh rum, like a star, nuh mahn gi da ryut dun guh ya  
Ee se sang geuh uh ddun nu gu doh nothing's better

Hoy era un día diferente, no sé si sea por los sentimientos nuevos que mi corazón esta comenzado albergar. Hoy solo quiero pasar el día con Jan Di.

Coffee han jan eh yuh yu doh  
Nul bo ruh ga neun bal guh reum doh  
Uh neuh se ik sook hae jin gi bbeum in gul  
Ee run ne ga ah nin de  
Ee run juk ee up neun de  
Nuh ra suh geuh re 

Incluso mi café sabe diferente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, solo ella está en mi mente ahora ya quiero verla. No importa lo que el futuro me depare solo quiero estar con ella, ella es mi sol…

Oh, I won't stop  
I'm loving you  
Sek ee ba ra ji ahn neun ggoom eul geuh ril su it ge  
To love with you  
Oh jik nuh mahn ee jool su it neun ha na eh magic for us

Es que ella cambia mi vida completa, su forma de ser me está enseñando una parte de mí que no conocía y que anhelo conocer… solo ella puede ayudarme.

Kiss kiss  
I want your kiss kiss  
Dal kom han kiss kiss  
Oh, baby, baby  
I wanna kiss kiss  
I need your kiss kiss  
Dool mahn eh kiss kiss  
Oh, baby, baby 

Cuando estoy cerca de ella no puedo evitar querer besarla, pero no me atrevo… aun tengo miedo que lo que mis amigos dicen no sea verdad aun que, ella con sus actos me demuestra que es probable que eso sea verdad, ha jan di si supieras que a veces me vuelves loco…

TV chuh rum, like a dream, ju in gong ee dwen gut ga ta  
Ee se sang ee ran mu de wi eh sun nuh wa na  
Jo eun young hwa ga na ohl dde  
Se ro oon eum ak ee na ohl dde myun  
Je il mun juh seng gak na neun ge nuh in gul  
Ee run nam jan ah nin de  
Ee run juk eun chuh eum in de  
Nuh ni gga geuh re

Hola Jan di- le salude con una sonrisa tan solo con verla y estar alado de ella me hacía sentir feliz.

Hola Ji Hoo- sonrío feliz y triste, justo cuando veo ese tipo de sonrisas en su rostro deseo poder decirle lo mucho que me gusta pero, soy un cobarde y no me atrevo, ya que no quiero perder su amistad.

Te pasa algo?- le pregunte un poco preocupado

Estoy es solo que… extraño nadar- me dijo en susurro se veía muy triste quise abrazarla pero no sabía como tomaría mi abrazo…

Mmm tu nadas?- no sabía que ella nadaba, con razón sus amigas la llamaban nutria, además me había dado cuenta que ama estar cerca del agua,- no lo sabía nunca te he visto en la piscina...

No nadaba… desde hace cuatro años no lo hago por culpa de una lesión en mi hombro- susurro tratando de controlar sus emociones, se notaba mucho que eso le gustaba, a si que la mire con curiosidad y tristeza- no te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa poco convencible de que estaba bien,

Ji Hoo- me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si Jan di?- le dije mirándola a los ojos, he notado que cuando hago eso ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada - me enseñarías a andar en moto?- me dijo de repente…

En moto?!- conteste sorprendido y preocupado- porque es algo peligroso para una chica como tú…- susurre, jan di es una chica frágil como se le ocurre que le enseñare andar en moto no, no. Mil veces no

Anda Ji Hoo por favor ensáñame andar en moto- me dijo suplicando, así me suplique mil veces no, antes muerto que verla en una moto - no puede ser más difícil que andar en patines…

Algún día- le conteste serio…- en todo caso si tanto te gusta las motos entre que ser tu chofer… - le dije en susurro tirando que no me escuchara- además antes muerto que verte en una moto- dije con un hilo de voz. Además no es mala idea hacerle de chofer… creo que hasta me conviene.

Dijiste algo?- me pregunto… uff por suerte no me escucho

Nada que cuando quieras salir en moto me avises- le dije mientras bajaba las escalares para dormir la siesta… aun que siendo sincero estando cerca de ella ultimo que hago es dormir…


	9. CAPITULO 8 LA SILENCIOSA YOUNG MÍ

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 8: LA SILENCIOSA YOUNG MÍ

"Hacer el amor es una experiencia que cobra un inusitado significado y en un indescriptible instante de esa unión, logran reconocer a través de sus ojos, el alma que estaban buscando y entonces…

¡Sabrás que esa es tu otra mitad! "

Woo Bin pov

Caminaba con Yi Jeong cerca del salón de arte cuando nos encontramos a Jun Pyo,

Yo, yo bro… porque esa cara?- le pregunte a Jun Pyo se veía pensativo.

Necesito que investiguen quien es el oppa del que tanto hablan las chicas- dijo mirándonos a mí y a Yi Jeong.

Mmm te refieres a las divas?- le pregunto Yi Jeong mirándolo con curiosidad.

Si, Ga Eul y Young Mi están en el salón de arte investiguen quien es el- nos dijo con voz autoritaria.

Claro jefe- le dije de broma haciendo un saludo militar.

Ya vamos- me jalo Yi Jeong – está loco ni por favor nos dijo.

Ya sabes cómo es Jun Pyo, cuando le has escuchado decir la palabra mágica- dije sonriendo

Creo nunca- sonrió también Yi Jeong.- Es mas dudo que sepa que significa esa palabra.

Estábamos llegando al salón de arte cuando escuchamos voces.

Creo que están aquí – le susurre a Yi Jeong mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

No yo creo que ya se fueron- me dijo dando unos pasos hacia tras.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban Ga Eul y Young Mi platicando- Vez Yi Jeong te dije que este salón estaba ocupado- le dije mientras entraba por la puerta con Yi Jeong.

Young Mi se acerco a Ga Eul y le susurro algo que no escuchamos, se alejo de ella y le dijo - te veo en el estacionamiento- le sonrió y se dirigió hacia nosotros dejando ahí a Ga Eul- Mmm caballeros?- dijo con un abismo de duda- compromiso.- nos miro a los dos.

Young Mí- Ga Eul la llamo y tomo posición diferente a la que suele tener.

Si?- dijo mirándola y sonriéndole

Por favor podrías quedarte o acaso les tienes miedo?- le dijo con algo de ironía en la voz

Young Mi, sonrío - miedo yo de quién?- dijo mirando a todos lados- no inventes pero te lo demostrare me que daré- sonrío y volvía a su lugar- contenta

Realmente muy feliz- le dijo Ga Eul regresando a tu pintura

Yi Jeong y yo las observamos incrédulos esas chicas eran un enigma para nosotros hace unos minutos Ga Eul parecía asustada y ahora se ve diferente más segura, Young Mi no está muy a gusto que digamos pero aun así se quedo. Voltee haber a Yi Jeong y nos acercamos a las chicas.

Yi Jeong se acercó a Ga Eul mientras que yo se sentaba al lado de Young Mí…

No te aburres con ese celular?- le dijo mientras le quitaba el celular de la mano. No entendía como ese celular podía entretenerla tanto.

Y tú no te aburres de meterte donde no te llaman?- me cuestiono mientras me quitaba su celular. No sé cuando respire su aroma era muy diferente a las otras chicas. Definitivamente esta chica era todo un misterio.

La verdad no- le conteste sonriendo de lado- por cierto Hajee te ha vuelto a molestar?- le pregunte parándome frente a ella con la mirada seria. La verdad no sabía porque eso me molestaba de sobre manera.

Mmm quien el intento de hombre que trato de besarme?- me contesto mirándome a los ojos y sosteniéndome la mirada…dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, puedo decir que los ojos de Young Mi puedo ver pureza y bondad.

Si el mismo- le dije sin perturbarme, esta chica es un gran enigma cualquier otra persona en su lugar abría bajado la mira, no ella no era me enfrentaba.

Se levanto de su lugar y se paro frente a mi quedando su rostro muy cerca del mío- si aun no logro deshacerme de él y ni del baboso que me vio el trasero por casi una hora me deje en paz- sonrío y me piso el pie

Auch! qué te pasa ese es mi pie!- grite un tanto molesto, esa chica estaba loca.

Woo Bin estas bien?-me pregunto Yi Jeong quien no se alejaba de Ga Eul

Si no te preocupes- conteste en susurro – tu ven conmigo-la tome del brazo y la saque del salón- Yi Jeong te veo en sala…- sin más Salí de ahí furioso

Oye que te pasa?!- grito furiosa- acaso estás loco, como te atreves a tratarme de esa forma?!

Y tu como te atreves a pisarme!- le grito en el pasillo mientras no la soltaba hasta que salimos a una terraza

Tu eres un tonto para que te metes donde no te llaman-me dijo cruzando los brazos dándome la espalda. Ash… esta mujer, pero tiene razón porque demonios me meto donde no me llaman…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Min Ji hasta que apareces- le dije un tanto molesto a la chica que estaba frente a mi- dime que información me tienes.

Cuál es la prisa príncipe Song?- me pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de parecer sexy

No estoy de humor para tus tonterías- le dije sin mirarla- así que dime de una vez.

Huy que carácter necesitas quien te aguante un buen raund?- me susurro al oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío en un intento de seducción.

No eres mi tipo y lo sabes- le dije de manera fría alejándola de mi.

Tú te lo pierdes- dijo molesta mientras miraba sus uñas

Min Ji?- le hable apretando los dientes.

Tu amiga… dijo haciendo unas comillas con las manos- es Ji Hoo versión femenina.

Como no te entiendo explícate- dije sin comprender bien lo que decía.

Ash… hombre tenias que ser.- me miro molesta- haber préstame atención… Hai Young Mi es callada y muy reservada, solo habla con sus amigas y por lo visto contigo.- dijo mirándome con desagrado-su madre es una chef internacional, su padre fue el dueño de la fundación Bll &amp; Melinda Gates Fundación – tomo aire y siguió hablando- así tiene una hermana mayor llamada Zhe Zhe, Mmm que mas… así esta es la primera vez que está en un instituto ya que ella y sus amigas siempre han tomado clases particulares con los mejores maestros de Europa.

Aun no comprendo en que se parece a Ji Hoo?- dije aun confundido.

Min Ji se veía molesta y suspiro- ellas cuatro como ustedes los F4- dijo mirando la ventana- Jan di es la líder todas la siguen, es como Jun Pyo versión chica y menos arrogante. Young Mi es como Ji Hoo callada, seria y reservada. Jea Kyung es como Yi Jeong coqueta, seductora. Ga Eul es un poco parecida a ti- la mire sorprendido como esa inocente chica seria parecida a mí, Min Ji sonrió al ver mi cara- si es la que mantiene al grupo unido es como el eje de ellas.

Oooh ya veo- dije meditando sus palabra.

Bien ya cumplí ahora tu cumple- dijo con una sonrisa- quiero mi cita con Jun Pyo mañana y nada de peros, o te acordaras de mi toda tu vida Song Woo Bin- me dijo seria y se fue de ahí..

Salí hacia uno de los pasillos cuando vi a Young Mi y no me pude resistir el impulso de molestarla. - Oye tú, si tú la callada!- le dije mientras caminaba con Jae Kyung- si tú la de las colitas de caballo, no crees que ese peinado es muy infantil.- se veía tan tierna con ese peinado.

Oye pedazo de…- iba a empezar a pelear conmigo Jae Kyung cuando ella la corto

Me hablas a mí?- me dijo señalándose, se veía un poco molesta. La verdad no se pero me gusta verla así.

Si a quien más- le dije riéndome mientras muchos estudiantes nos observaban

Perdón pero yo no hablo con tarados que se creen súper héroes- me dijo dándome una sonrisa que me dejo embobado- así que compromiso...- tomo a Jae Kyung del brazo y camino con ella.

Yo me quede ahí como idiota viéndolas irse, mientras a mí alrededor escuche muchos murmullos…

Viste como Hai Young Mi discutía con el- dijo un chico cercas de mi.

Es raro ella, nunca habla con los chicos los evita a toda costa- dijo otro quien me miraba de reojo…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...

Me encontraba con Ji Hoo en la sala del f4, platicando…

Últimamente te veo un poco cambiado.- Ji Hoo me miro muy suspicazmente.

Estoy bien-sonreí, la verdad yo también siento que he cambiado un poco.

A mí no me engañas- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos- te conozco muy bien, sabes que puedes contarme que sucede.

Lo sé Ji Hoo- sonreí, si bien mi relación con Ji Hoo no es muy cercana como con Yi Jeong, sé que puedo contarle cualquier cosa y no me juzgara, ni me reprochara nada.- gracias

Estábamos tranquilos cuando Young Mi entro gritando a la sala de descanso del F4-Song Woo Bin!- grito mientras entraba a la sala.

Los dos le miramos confundidos mientras ella sostenía un muñeca vestida de bebe con su mamila. Ahí comprendí por que su furia. Cuando vi su cara no pude evitar sonreí internamente

Minutos después llego Jae Kyung- Young Mi estas muy alterada por favor cálmate- le dijo su amiga tratando de calmarla, ella solo volteo a verla

Qué es esto?!- me pregunto molesta para mi suerte fue ji Hoo le contesto, con tal calma y despreocupación tratando de contener la risa, haciéndola enojar mas.

Eso es una muñeca bebe- dijo ji Hoo mientras Young Mi lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Que sucede? Pregunto Yi Jeong mientras se acercaba a nosotros, basto una mirada de ji Hoo para que entendiera que debía quedarse callado y no preguntar.

Song Woo Bin por qué demonios dejaste esto en mi casillero!- grito de nuevo, se veía furiosa, no se me gusta ver los gesto que hace cuando está molesta.- contesta!- me volvió a gritar desesperada.

Young MI?- escuche la voz de Ga Eul acercarse

Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo jun Pyo confundido- que hacen aquí reunidos los cinco?

Estoy esperando una respuesta?!- dijo furiosa sin hacer casa ni Ga Eul, ni Jun Pyo.

Young Mi – Jan Di quien venía con Ga Eul y Jun Pyo se acercó a ella y le tomo mi mano para tranquilizarla- que es esto?- de su mano tomo una nota. La nota que había dejado como parte de mi inocente broma, y la leyó - para Hai Young Mi como te gusta tanto parecer una niña pequeña te dejo esto así algún día podremos jugar al papa y la mama con cariño Song Woo Bin.

Todos nos miraron. Ok lo reconozco quizás me excedí un poco, ahora que lo pienso parecía como si me quisiera a costar con ella… Oooh maldición eso es…

Woo Bin? Hablo ji Hoo muy sereno y tranquilo. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ash… es solo una broma no lo decía enserio- les conteste un tanto apenado con voz de niño regañado

Si claro- dijo Yi Jeong el cual no sabía si reír o que darse serio- ni yo bromeo con eso

Mientras las chicas permanecieron calladas asimilando lo que Jan Di había leído. Minutos después se marcharon con una Young Mi muy enojada.

Oye Woo Bin si te gusta díselo pero no le mandes indirectas tan directas- me dijo Jun Pyo tratando de hacer broma.

Ash… como crees que me gusta- dije serio. "Será que Young Mi si me gusta", pensé – sabes que la regla numero uno es no enamorarse, además no es mi tipo.

Pues para no ser tu tipo – me dijo Yi Jeong sentándose a mi lado- le das mucha importancia.

Le doy o les demos- dije mirándoles a los tres- tu no dejas de buscar a Ga Eul,- mire a Yi Jeong- tú te la pasas haciéndole bromas a Jae Kyung – mire a Jun Pyo quien miraba la ventana- y tu- le dije a Ji Hoo- estas igual o peor que nosotros.

Es verdad no lo niego- me contesto Ji Hoo con calma- y también se que el amor es algo a lo que no podemos aspirar. Pero… recuerdan lo que dijo Wei Yi… "**si algún día tenemos la oportunidad de conocer el amor no debemos dejarla escapar**"…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Hola Miss Jan Di, Miss Jae Kyung- sonreí al encontrarme con las dos chicas.

Hola Woo Bin-me sonrió Jan Di, mientras que Jae Kyung me miraba con cierto recelo.

Que necesitas?- me pregunto Jae Kyung, sin dejar de mirarme

Busco a Young Mí- dije un poco avergonzado, de seguro deben odiarme.

Jae Kyung por que no vas con él a buscar a Young MÍ- le dijo Jan Di mientras observaba a su amiga- yo debo buscar a Ga Eul.

Está bien- Jae Kyung asintió con la cabeza y me miro- vamos esta en el salón de música.- comenzó a caminar.

Debes pensar que solo quiero molestar a tu amiga- dije sin mirarla.

Jae Kyung sonrió- Young Mi no es de hablar mucho… cuando era pequeña su padre murió después de un accidente a causa de un paro cardiaco- suspiro- ella iba con él y su hermana… perdió la voz- susurro- costó mucho para que hablara de nuevo…- al escuchar a Jae Kyung me acorde Ji Hoo- el hermanastro de Jan Di fue quien le ayudo mucho, sabes?- se detuvo dos salones antes de que llegáramos al salón de música- a veces te le pereces mucho en tu forma de ser- sonrió- quizás es por eso que ella habla contigo.

Jae Kyung…- la chica voltio a verme, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba a punto de llorar. Por instinto le abrase.

El murió hace seis meses, el fue nuestro primer amor- me dijo entre sollozos- por favor… por favor cuida de nuestra musa.

Si lo prometo- le susurre sin dejar de abrazarla. Estuve así por un rato con Jae Kyung hasta que se calmo- te sientes mejor.

Si gracias,- me sonrió y seco sus lagrimas- yo lamento esto.

No te preocupes- sonreí no sé porque pero esa chica me da mucha confianza.- si necesitas un hombro donde llorar de nuevo puedes buscarme.

Lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió y miro su reloj- está por salir para ir a comer – me dijo señalando el salón de música y alejándose de mí a paso veloz- Woo Bin… por favor ya no la hagas enojar. ..

Jae Kyung se perdió por los pasillos, y yo me quede esperando a que Young Mi saliera realmente necesitaba disculparme con ella, ya lo había intentado pero me evitaba hoy era oportunidad. Espere cinco minutos cuando ella por fin salió del salón.

Oye chica silenciosa- dije acercándome a ella mientras salía del salón de música- por favor me podrías disculpar sé que me excedí la vez pasada- dije mientras ella seguía caminando- Young Mi vamos dime que hago para que me perdones? Haré lo que sea…

Lo que sea?- se giro a verme son una mirada que no puedo describir. .

Si lo que sea- conteste sin titubear esta chica tiene unos ojos imnotizantes. Su mirada me trae tanta paz.

Entonces sígueme- sonrío y tomo mi mano… su mano es suave, y delicada.

A dónde vamos?- le pregunte sin soltar su mano, si no tomándola con más fuerza.

Llegamos a mi auto- me llevaras a un lugar sin preguntar a demás es lo menos que me debes- me dijo sonriendo, le abrí la puerta del auto y subía enseguida, yo lo rodee y subí a él.

Bien hacia donde?- le pregunte mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Primero vallamos a una juguetería- sonrío para sí misma, y yo la mire con desconfianza pero aun así accedí una vez ahí hizo que comprara muchos juguetes.

Para que tanto juguete?- le pregunte un tanto confundido, es la primera que una chica no me pide joyas, ropa o zapatos… Young Mi es un misterio para mí.

Tu solo cómpralos- sonrío mientras escogida mas juguetes, una vez abastecidos nos dirigimos a un orfanato del cual la familia de ji Hoo se encargaba de ayudar.

Así que para esto eran los juguetes- sonreí. Al ver la cara de los niños felices al ver los juguetes… por un momento me entendí pleno…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

Me sentía asqueado hace dos días había ido a ver a esos niños y al día siguiente había tenido que ir con mi padre haber lo de un ajuste de cuentas…

Me siento una mierda… ni siquiera puedo ver amigos a los ojos…

Sin darme cuenta termine sentado en una banca, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.

Deullil deut deullil deut al su eobtneun neo-ui mal  
bo-il deut mal deuthan gamchweojin neo-ui mam  
eoddeohge neoreul majubol suga eobtdangeol (mideul suga eobtneun geol) 

En qué piensas?- me pregunte mientras me sentaba a mi lado

En que mi vida es una completa basura… no deberias acercarte a mi Young Mi- le dije serio evitando su mirada, no me sentía digno de ver sus ojos… esos llenos de pureza y bondad.

Por qué lo dices?- me dijo preocupada

Por qué no quiero que te pase nada, estar cerca de mi es un peligro para ti-le dije firmemente mientras me levantaba. No quería que nada malo le pasara por mi culpa.

Peligro?- susurro, se levanto y tomo mi brazo- Woo Bin no hagas esto yo no… solo déjame estar a tu lado por favor.

Oh! Young Mi… pídeme lo que quieras, pero no eso aun que yo quiera tenerte a mi lado no te merezco… no pude contestarle, con suavidad me solté de su agarre y me fui de ahí-

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Deoneun chamji mothae nae sarang-i igeotbakke mothae  
neoreul jabji mothae ijen dallajigil weonhae  
saranghandan mareul weonhae ggeutchi eobshi duigil barae  
ddeonan nareul bomyeonseo neodo hanbeon (nunmul heulligireul barae) oh!

Después de ese día, no podía ver a Young Mi La evitaba a toda costa. Sin darme cuenta me empezó aislar de todos.

Woo Bin!- Jun Pyo me quito las sabanas de la cara - oye ya no somos niños tienes que ir hoy al instituto.- me dijo un tanto molesto.

Déjame en paz no pienso ir al instituto hoy- le dije poniendo la almohada en cara.

Mira que si no vas por las buenas iras por las malas- me amenazo.

Woo Bin!- me grito Yi Jeong- tienes varios días sin ir ya no podemos cubrirte mas- me dijo preocupado.

Mira que si Jun Hee noona se da cuenta, no podre hacer nada por ti- me dijo Jun Pyo también preocupado… mis padres… demonios porque no tengo una familia normal.

Está bien iré déjenme vestirme- dije quitándome la almohada de la cara, cuando levante la mirada vi los ojos preocupados de mis tres amigos. Trate de fingir que estaba bien pero no podía engañarlos a ellos me vestí rápido y salimos rumbo al instituto.

Cuando íbamos bajando de los autos Ji Hoo me llamo- Woo Bin- me miro con detenimiento cuando lo mire- si necesitas hablar de lo que sea sabes que aquí estoy- me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro. Mi silencioso amigo siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por el así es Ji Hoo.

Wae geureonji mareul haebwa Tell me why  
eoddeohge haeya neon nae mam Dont know why geuman  
geuman geuman ije nan geuman (Jun Be Ok)  
jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun neo-ui mam  
honjaseoman aega taneun na-ui mam ddeona  
ddeona ddeona nan neoreul ddeona 

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo los chicos trataron de conversarme de que fuera con ellos.

Woo Bin vamos a comer algo- trato de animarme Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong.

No tengo a petito vallan ustedes- les dije sin ganas.

Si sigues así te enfermaras- me dijo Ji Hoo quien estaba sentado enfrente de mí observándome en silencio.

Woo Bin vamos- me palmeo la espalda Yi Jeong- de seguro Young Mi estará esperando verte.

Si hace mucho que no platican- secundo Jun Pyo.

Acaso no entienden no tengo hambre vallan ustedes- les dije molesto. La última persona que quería ver en este momento era a Young Mi

Woo Bin…- me susurro Ji Hoo mirándome a los ojos, maldición es verdad Young Mi y Ji Hoo se parecen un poco su mira refleja mucha paz.

Que pasa- le dije con desgano

Porque no quieres ver a Young Mi?- me miro con curiosidad- hace dos semanas decías que ella era como tu musa que paso?

Ji Hoo…- lo mire a los ojos- no merezco estar cerca de alguien como ella.

Pero Woo Bin… - me iba a rebatir cuando Jun Pyo volvió a entrar.

Ji Hoo vámonos- sin siquiera mirarme, sin decir nada Ji Hoo se levanto y salió con él.

Escuche que volvieron abrir la puerta y les grite- que no quería comer!

No pienso invitarte a comer- susurro, mientras me volteaba al verla ahí me sentí indefenso no podía huir a ningún lugar tenía que enfrentar a Young Mi y lo que ella me hace sentir…

Ggotcheun pigo ddo jigo haeneun ddeugo ddeugo ddo jigo  
nae sarangdo jeomjeom cheoncheonhi jeo neol bomyeon na do jom ppeonppeonhaejyeo  
tayeonhan cheok nareul dallae doraseo banbokduineun geojinmare  
gaseumi apado amuri beotyeodo (gyeondil suga eobtneun geol) 

Young MI que… que haces aquí?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba ella. Una parte de mi se debatía entre alejarla de mi y otra de tenerla cerca.

Yo… yo…- la vi nerviosa, triste… mi musa te hago sufrir soy un idiota.

Me alegra que estés aquí- sin pensarlo la abrase al instante, se sentía bién tenerla en mis brazos era como si estuvieran hechos especialmente para ella.

Deoneun chamji mothae nae sarang-i igeotbakke mothae  
neoreul jabji mothae ijen dallajigil weonhae  
saranghandan mareul weonhae ggeutchi eobshi duigil barae  
ddeonan nareul bomyeonseo neodo hanbeon (nunmul heulligireul barae) oh! 

Woo Bin que pasa no te he visto en días- me susurro sin soltarme.

Yo lo lamento Young MI pero, ya no puedo más- le susurre mirándole a los ojos- ya te lo dije soy una escoria. – le dije con la esperanza de que fuera lista y se alejara de mi.

Woo Bin por favor no digas eso- me dijo mientras sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- tú no eres nada eso por favor no vuelvas a decirlo.

Es la verdad Young Mi- le conteste y la aleje de mi- sabes porque soy bien recibido en esta escuela?- ella solo movía la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme- porque soy el hijo de un mafioso muy importante, porque soy un F4- le dije lleno de dolor.

Y eso que importa Woo Bin- acerco que a mí y me abrazo de nuevo- lo que importa es quien es Woo Bin, y tú eres una persona de buenos sentimientos.

No Young Mí, mis manos están sucias- le comente mientras de mis ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de frustración.- llenas de mierda que ni siquiera mis amigos se imaginan.

Y eso que importa!- me grito con impotencia- ni a mí, ni ellos les importa!- me volvía a gritar mientras me tomaba del rostro para ver mi cara- lo que importa eres tú y solo tu

Wae geureonji mareul haebwa Tell me why  
eoddeohge haeya neon nae mam Dont know why geuman  
geuman geuman ije nan geuman (Jun Be Ok)  
jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun neo-ui mam  
honjaseoman aega taneun na-ui mam ddeona  
ddeona ddeona nan neoreul ddeona

Deoneun chamji mothae

Taeyeonhan cheok nareul dallae doraseo banbokduineun geojinmare  
gaseumi apado amuri beotyeodo

Sin pensarlo le abrase y me aferre a ella - quisiera que te alejaras de mi por tu bien, pero soy tan egoísta que no quiero estar lejos de ti- le abrase con más fuerza, aun que mi mente dijera otra cosa Young Mi era lo que yo necesitaba.

Entonces no me alejes Woo Bin yo quiero estar ahí para ti- me susurro sin soltarme- porque aun que lo hagas no me alejare.- me dijo con firmeza.

Dime que hice para que llegaras a mi vida?- sonríe al escucharla decir esas palabras - debo tener un ángel el cielo que esta de mi lado para que estés aquí...- y si lo tenía.

Wae geureonji mareul haebwa Tell me why  
eoddeohge haeya neon nae mam Dont know why geuman  
geuman geuman ije nan geuman (Jun be Ok)  
jabhil deut jabhiji anhneun neo-ui mam  
honjaseoman aega taneun na-ui mam ddeona  
ddeona ddeona nan neoreul ddeona

Tell my why

Quizás sea un ángel que sabe muy bien lo que ambos necesitamos- sonrío y me beso la mejilla mientras yo me hacia la promesa de no soltar nunca a Young Mi y de luchar por este sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en mi...

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

NOTA:

Primera vez que hago esta nota. Bueno aquí les dejare las canciones utilizadas para estos capítulos en los siguientes prometo poner el nombre de la canción al final.

En la introducción= No me quiero enamorar/kalimba

Capitulo tres= late mi corazón/ twist

Capitulo cuatro= inevitable/dulce maría

Capitulo cinco= suerte/ paty cantu

Capitulo seis= lo que yo sé de ti/ ha-ash

Capitulo siete= kiss kiss/ kim hyun joong

Capitulo ocho= jun be ok/ kim joon

Xoxox gracias por leer.


	10. CAPITULO 9: BROMAS A LA CHICA MONO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 9: BROMAS A LA CHICA MONO

" Si estas esperando el amor verdadero debes activar ese reencuentro, manteniendo la fe en su llegada, tomando cada experiencia como un paso adelante, orando, llamándolo y bendiciendo a ese ser que aun no conoces pero esperas, el también estará esperando por ti."

**Jun Pyo pov.**

Hoy de nuevo cometí un error… juro que lo menos quería era mojar a Jan Di ella no me cae mal, pero qué demonios. Ya la había empapado pobre chica por que los idiotas que quieren ser como yo, no se fijan y las confunden, ninguna de las dos se parece.

Yo, yo, bro!- me hablo Woo Bin cuando entre a la sala de descanso- these well-Jun Pyo?

Si estoy bien- dije un poco molesto-

Qué pasa?- me pregunto Yi Jeong mientras me observaba con detenimiento.

Ash… porque algo debería de pasarme- les conteste molesto. Mientras tomaba asiento.

Uno- me contesto Woo Bin- vienes molesto y ni lo niegues te conocemos desde kínder.- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Dos- puntualizo Yi Jeong.- te vez estrazado.

Es que… justo cuando iba a empezar a contarles lo que paso con la chica Geum aparecieron ellas…-Que creen que hacen ustedes aquí?- les dije mirándolas.

Bueno tu quien te crees que eres?- me pregunte Jae Kyung poniendo sus manos en las caderas- no eres más que un niño mimado… un simple rey sin corona.

Mira mono será mejor que te calles- le conteste poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella con superioridad-tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo.

Y tu si la tienes?- me dije molesta- crees que el dinero y el poder, puede hacer lo que quieras?... pobre rey sin corona que no sabe nada de la vida.

Mira quién habla tú eres igual que yo- le dije son pensarlo mientras la miraba- así que no eres nadie para criticarme

Como te atreves a decirle eso a mí unnie!- grito molesta Jan Di quien venía acompañada por ji Hoo y con una enorme chamarra puesta, se acerco a mi peligrosamente y me dio una patada giratoria...

Jan Di!- gritamos al unísono sus amigas.

No vuelvas a decir que mi unnie es como tú!- grito molesta- ella jamás aria lo que tú has hecho -nos miro a los cuatro – ninguna de nosotras nunca aria que alguna persona intentara suicidarse…

En sé momento me que helado, no sabía que decirle o que contestarle.

Yi Jeong hablo por todos…- No fue nuestra culpa… - dijo él con la mirada en piso- el chico ya tenía problemas…

No, nos interesa- contesto ella sin mirarnos- chicas vámonos… -tomo a sus amigas del brazo y salió de sala con ellas

Durante un buen rato ninguno dijo nada… cada uno estaba hundido en sus pensamientos…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

Caminaba con mis amigos por el instituto cuando la escuche gritarme.

Hay ricitos de oro!- grito mientras caminaba de tras de mi… pero preferí ignorarla y seguir caminando aun que podía ver las miradas de Woo Bin, Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo, mis amigos… nótese el sarcasmo. Encontraban divertida la escena… no me di cuenta cuando ella se acerco a mi -hay ricitos te vuelvo a morder la oreja? – me pregunto de manera inocente, mientras que yo al recordar ese momento enrojecí de nuevo.

Quieres morir verdad mono?- le dije molesto, mientras mis amigos nos observaban confundidos. Sabía que en cuanto estuviéramos a solas me preguntarían, no mejor dicho se burlarían de mí.

Jajajaja hay jun Pyo- comenzó a reír al ver mi reacción- no creo que tengas tanta suerte para eso vuelva a pasar Jajajaja.- sin decir más se hecho a correr.

Me las pagaras!- grite y le a rebate su jugo a Woo Bin mientras la perseguía…

Hay jun Pyo!- grito molesto Woo Bin mientras él y los otros nos seguían.

Vi como Jae Kyung entraba al salón de música, así que me puse de lado contrario de la puerta para arrojarle el jugo cuando abriera la puerta, escuche como alguien se acercaba y también vi como mis amigos llegaban a donde estaba curiosos por lo que aria cuando la puerta se abrió arroje el jugo…

No me di cuenta quien era hasta que Woo Bin grito…- Young Mi!- observando la escena Young Mi estaba empapada

Go jun Pyo!- Grito Young Mí- eres hombre muerto!

Me quede estático otra vez me había equivocado y ni a quien culpar, aun que una momento, si había a quien culpar. Jae Kyung salió de su escondite tratando de disimular su risa, y no era la única Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo estaban igual.

Tú!- grito su amiga mirándola furiosa- si esto vuelve a pasar Jan Di no será la única que haga tu vida miserable entendiste!- grito y se fue de ahí hacia las duchas.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

Estábamos en el comedor, tratando como diría mi hermana de socializar con los demás estudiantes. Claro como si eso fuera posible, pero lo intentábamos. Al menos comíamos lo mismo que ellos aun que no, nos agradaran. Cuando vi Jae Kyung no pude evitar la necesitad de molestarla, es extraño es la primera vez que eso me pasa, así que sin pensarlo pase por su lado y la empuje - hay mono come algo saludable!- le grite mientras observaba toda la comida que llevaba en su bandeja.

Maldito idiota- murmuro y tomo un plato se acerco a mí con sigilo y me vacio el contenido en la cabeza.

Qué te pasa tonta!- le grite y le lance un poco de puré, pero se agacho y el puré impacto en la cara de Jan Di que venía hacia nosotros.

Jan di me miro con los entre cerrados mientras se quitaba el puré de la cara, mientras los demás estudiantes reían, tomo algo de la barra de comida y la arrojo en mi dirección, pero yo logre esquivarla haciendo que eso que por lo que vi era gelatina arruinaba el traje de Woo Bin, quien no se quedo con las ganas de contraatacar, seguido por Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo, al igual que Ga Eul y Yung Mi, sobra decir que los demás estudiantes también ayudaron, es mas hicimos equipo hombres vs mujeres dejando el comedor hecho un desastre. Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto. Hasta que mi hermana apareció.

De nuevo ustedes dos!- grito mi hermana mientras se acerba a nosotros- a la dirección ahora!- me tomo de la oreja y a Jae Kyung del brazo, mientras todos nos observaban.

Hay hermana me duele!-le grite mientras éramos arrastrados a la dirección.

Cállate a aquí soy la directora- me dijo en tono serio, su secretaria nos abrió la puerta de la oficina y entramos- bien ahora pueden explicarme cómo fue que se les ocurrió una guerra de comida en el comedor?!

Ella empezó!- ella empezó, conteste mientras señalaba a Jae Kyung y frotaba mi oreja. Mi hermana casi me ala arranca.

Cobarde- me susurro mientras me mostraba su lengua como una niña pequeña.

Niños!- grito Jun Hee mientras masajeaba sus sienes- ya se… dijo mirándonos a ambos a partir de hoy ambos trabajaran juntos como encargados del comedor supervisaran el menú, y que todo esté en perfecto orden además los dos se encargaran de limpiar el comedor el día de hoy.

Pero hermana!- proteste haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño ese que hace que mi hermana mayor me perdone todo.

Hermana nada… directora y es mi última palabra- dijo sentándose en su lugar.- así que vallan a limpiar su desastre.- dijo señalándonos la puerta. Ok eso de ser directora esta amargando a mi hermana. Como si ella no hubiera hecho cosas iguales a eso.

Todo por tu culpa- le dije mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Mi culpa!- protesto indignada- tú fuiste quien me empujo.

Pero tú me vaciaste el remen en la cabeza!- le grite poniéndome frente a ella.

Y tú me aventaste estos kiwis- dijo arrojándome uno

Niños!- grito Jun Hee desde su oficina

Vamos de aquí – le dijo él mientras le tomaba de la mano y corríamos hacia el comedor. Era agradable tomar la mano de Jae Kyung.

Tu hermana es especial- sonrió - por cierto Mmm me devuelves mi mano?

Yo lo siento- le dije sonrojado, soltándola pero al soltarla sentí una extraña picazón en la mano como si algo le faltara.

Ricitos te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas- sonrió y fue a buscar los utensilios para comenzar a limpiar…

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

**Nareul bwa ni ape inneun fiction  
Neukkyeobwa gaseum soge my passion  
Nuneul tteobwa yeogin new generation  
**

Estábamos en el invernadero, relajándonos un poco cuando Ji Hoo me saco de mis pensamientos, en que piensas?- me pregunto mientras me observaba, se que a él de los tres no le puedo ocultar nada, porque de todos es el más receptivo, aun que es el más tranquilo, es también el más observados y el que mejor nos conoce.

No se me siento extraño- le susurre mientras veía la fuente y como las flores de loto se movían debido a las ondas del agua.

Mmm… tu también- murmuro Woo Bin- algo ha cambiado no es así?

Si se siente en el ambiente- contesto Yi Jeong sentándose a mi lado.

**Ireolkka malkka aetaeul geotdo  
Deo isang urin mangseoril geotdo  
Eobsi ganeun geoya  
Idaero lets go!  
**

Sí, eso es verdad- nos miro Ji Hoo- hace dos días me sentí libre- dijo con una sonrisa...

Si nunca me había divertido tanto- aseguro Yi Jeong.

Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo- sonrió Woo Bin.

No están locos Jun Hee noona me matara si eso pasa- dije asustado conocía a mi hermana y si algo si se repetía de nuevo seria hombre muerto.

Por cierto Jun Pyo- me miro con malicia Yi Jeong- ya no te volvió a morder la oreja Jae Kyung?

Es verdad bro, cuando nos dirías que ustedes son tan buenos amigos para que ella haga eso- me dijo Woo Bin mientras me hacia una seña sugestiva, par de locos, que creen que soy como ellos o qué?

Ya déjenlo- me defendió Ji Hoo- no ven que de solo recordarlo se sonroja- comenzó a reír, con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos, ya me esperaba algo así, sabía que no lo dejaran pasar.

Ya me lo esperaba se estaban tardando- murmure mientras salía del invernadero…

**Taneun jeo taeyangcheoreom ttaeron jjaritage  
Buneun jeo baramcheoreom ttaeron budeureopge  
Ttaeron tteugeopge ttaeron chagapge  
Neoege nal boyeojugo sipeo  
**

Estaba en el segundo piso a punto de entrar a mi clase cuando las vi llegar - Hay mono!- le grite a Jae Kyung, no sé porque pero en encantaba decirle así mas de una vez Ji Hoo me había regañando por llamarla a si pero no lo podía evitar. Cuando ella voltio le avente una banana - es para que comas algo!- le grite y seguí mi camino.

Le estas tomando mucha atención a ese tonta no crees?- me pregunto Min Ji mientras estaba por entrar a mi salón.

Eso te importa por qué?- la mire con arrogancia, Min Ji es hija de un mafioso, que está bajo las ordenes del familia de Woo Bin y solo por eso se cree con el derecho de hablarme.

Vamos Jun Pyo- sonrió y se acerco a mí de manera sensual y atrevida- tú y yo sabemos que no te soy indiferente.

Se me pare de ella y la mire con burla- por favor Min Ji tu y yo sabemos que cuando estoy borracho eres una excelente compañía, pero dentro de mis cinco sentidos. NO, a si que mejor no me molestes.- diciendo eso entre al salón…

Después de ahí salí de ahí con Ji Hoo hacia la biblioteca cuando la escuche gritarme y es que su voz es inconfundible.- Hay ricitos de oro!

Que quieres mono?- dije deteniéndose mientras que ji Hoo me observaba con interés, mostrando esa sonrisa suya de te he pillado.

No se te olvide el castigo que tu hermana nos impuso así que apresúrate- me dije tomándome del brazo y alejándome de ji Hoo- a si ji Hoo!- le grito- dile a Jan Di que la veré donde siempre- arrastrándome con ella sin despedirme de mi amigo, por suerte Ji Hoo no es como Yi Jeong o Woo Bin que aíran lo que fuera por que les explicara qué demonios pasaba.

Hay mono eres muy escandalosa- dije con cara de fastidio.

Mira quién habla el rey sin corona quiere discutir hoy?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, tratando de aguantar mi mirada, debo decir que la mirada retadora de Jae Kyung es agradable, por un momento note que no podía mas y desvió su mirada, lo cual me hizo feliz, será que tengo algún efecto sobre esta chica?...

**Youll be emotion hana sumgijima  
Love any emotion jom deo soljikhage  
Deo geochimeomneun neoreul boyeojwo geuge neoya  
Neodaun geoya loves winner motion  
Eoseo naegero wa i want to feel your motion**

Llegamos al comedor, mientras que ella inspeccionaba que todo estuviera limpio, yo entre la cocina para revisar el menú, no me tarde mucho solo unos minutos pero cuando regrese la note molesta.

Listo todo lo del menú está listo- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Qué bien- dijo molesta- por cierto dile a tus novias que yo no soy tu niñera…- tomo su guante blanco y me lo entregue… Salía del comedor muy molesta dejándome… ahí solo… y muy confundido, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Cuales novias?, Min Ji estaba seguro que esa mujer había tenido algo que ver con esto.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

**Neol neukkin daero  
Nan jayuropge sara gallae  
Nan neowa hamkke sara gallae i'll show you love!**

Fuimos a buscar a Ji Hoo, que se encontraba en casa de sus tíos, y ahí nos encontramos con Jan Di y Young Mi que platicaban animadamente con Seo Hyun noona, muy animada mente.- hola mis eolin-i- sonrió Seo Hyun al vernos- si buscan a Ji Hoo debe estar durmiendo en algún ligar de la casa.

Más bien- le corrigió Woo Bin con una sonrisa- debe estar invernando.

A caso tengo la complexión de un oso?- dijo Ji Hoo apareciendo detrás de Yi Jeong, a veces creo que es como Casper*.

Al escucharlo Yi Jeong dio un pequeño brinco-Ji Hoo!- volteo molesto Yi Jeong a verlo – un día de estos me mataras del susto.

A si ha de estar tu conciencia- le dijo dándole un golpe en la frente sonriendo divertido.

Bueno chicas terminemos con esto de una vez- sonrió Seo Hyun a las chicas.

No como pones a tan bellas damas a trabajar noona- hablo Yi Jeong abrazando a Jan Di, cosa que molesto a Ji Hoo, aun que era de esperarse, se cobrara el susto que acaba de pasar.- espero que no te moleste que las llevemos a tomar un helado.

Por mi no hay problema chicos- sonrió Seo Hyun y nos guiño un ojo- solo no causen problemas.

Tranquila noona- sonreí y dibuje una imaginaria aureola sobre mi cabeza- seremos unos ángeles.

Ella solo sonrió y fue a revisar lo que le faltaba.

Vámonos chicas- sonrió Woo Bin y tomo a Young Mi de la mano.

Yo no pienso ir- dijo Young Mi soltándose de Woo Bin.

A caso piensas dejarme sola unnie?- le pregunto Jan Di poniendo una cara triste.

Por Dios Jan DI…- la miraba a ella y a nosotros – está bien pero yo iré en el mismo auto que Jan Di.- y la tomo del brazo.

Perfecto iremos en mi auto- contestaron al mismo tiempo Ji Hoo y Woo Bin.

Yi Jeong sonrió y miro en mi dirección – lo siento chicos Jan Di y Young Mi viajaran conmigo de ida y de regreso con Jun Pyo.

**Sesangeun uri dulmanui station  
Maeumi daheun gose relation  
Gipi ppajyeo beorin neoneun addiction  
**

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, Young Mi se soltó de Jan Di con la escusa de buscar a Ga Eul y Jae Kyung. Mientras nosotros fuimos a la heladería.

Recorrimos varias tiendas y compramos varias cosas- Jan DI por qué no has comprado nada aun?- le pregunto Yi Jeong con curiosidad.

No necesito comprar ropa nueva- dijo encogiendo los hombros- Ga Eul la comprara por mí.

Ga Eul las viste?- pregunte sorprendido.

Si ella tiene un gusto muy bueno para la ropa- sonrió mientras comía su helado.

Tengo hambre- murmuro Woo Bin- vamos algún restaurante.

Ahí venden comida rápida- señalo Jan Di un local de comida china- compren algo ahí y aquí los esperamos.

Qué?- Woo Bin la vio un poco horrorizado. La última vez que habíamos comido en un lugar así fue cuando Wei YI, perdió una apuesta con Soo Pyo y tuvimos que comer esas horribles tripas… hay solo de recordar mi estomago se revuelve.- es broma verdad.

Vamos no les pasara nada por comer comida rápida- sonrió.

Anden vamos acompañen me.-JI Hoo se llevo a Woo Bin y Yi Jeong con él mientras yo me quedaba platicando con Jan Di.

Estuvimos callados un largo rato cuando Jan Di corto el silencio- ya pregunta lo quieras preguntar- me dijo.

Como sabes que te quiero preguntar algo?- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Simple intuición femenina- sonrió y se, sentó cercas de la fuente.

Te gusta Ji Hoo?- pregunte sin pensar, pude notar como su rostro se enrojecía.- eso es un sí?

Cuando Jan Di me iba a contestar apareció Jea Kyung.

**Ni nunbiche nae nunbicheul matchwo  
Ni georeume nae georeumeul matchwo  
Duri ganeun geoya kkeutkkaji lets go!**

Hola pensé que estarías preparando todo con Seo Hyun para el evento de esta noche- le dijo un poco molesta a Jan Di

Si eso hacia cuando fui secuestrada por ellos – justo atrás de ella llegaban Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y ji Hoo, con las bolsas de comida.- como que fuiste secuestrada y Young Mi?- pregunto confundida.

Ella se dio la fuga en cuanto llegamos aquí – dijo encogiendo los hombros y le susurro algo al oído mientras las dos observaban a Woo Bin.

Hay no saben que es de mala educación secretearse!- les regañe, aun que en el fondo moría por curiosidad por saber que estaban hablando.

**Tansancheoreom tok ssoneun neoui useumsori  
Nae gaseume buseojyeo neomu nuni busyeo  
Areumdaun neo areumdaun na  
I sunganeul ganjik hago sipeo  
Youll be emotion hana sumgijima  
**

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde y de la noche bromeando, realmente disfrutaba estar cerca de esas custro chicas, no siento que el mundo es un poco más diferente al que yo conozco…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

**Love any emotion jom deo soljikhage  
Deo geochimeomneun neoreul boyeojwo geuge neoya  
Neodaun geoya loves winner motion  
Eoseo naegero wa i want to feel your motion  
Neol neukkindaero  
Nan jayuropge sara gallae  
Nan neowa hamkke sara gallae i'll show you love  
**

Hey bro- se me acerco Woo bin cuando nuestra penúltima clase acabo- Jun Pyo hoy, es la cena de cumpleaños de Eun Jae noona en mi casa. No lo olvides como siempre y recuerda que sea algo bonito, pero sencillo nada de excentricidades.- me dijo serio.

Como olvidarlo la ultima vez Eun Jae noona me arrojo a cabeza, mi regalo de cumpleaños… pero es que como iba saber yo que Eun Jae noona odia las abajes y nos las puede ver ni en pintura, solo a mí se me ocurrió regalarle una abeja disecada con incrustaciones de diamantes.

Caminaba con los pasillos del instituto, cuando choque con Young Mi- lo siento- susurre sin mirarla.

Hey Jun Pyo estas bien?- me pregunto un poco preocupada

Young Mi- me puse frente a ella y levante la mirada, ella me miraba curiosa- necesito ayuda con un regalo podrías ayudarme?

Me miro sorprendida y confundida- es para tu novia?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, yo no tenía novia de donde abría sacado eso Min Ji- no claro que no es la Eun Jae noona la prima de Woo Bin.

Ha, como que le quieres regalar?- me miro pensativa.

Tiene que ser algo sencillo, pero bonito, y que sea caro- pensé un momento- algo digno de una artista.

Mmm Ga Eul podría ayudarte ella tiene un excelente gusto- susurro

No!- grite sin pensar, sabía que si le pedía ayuda a Ga Eul. Yi Jeong me mataría.- no... No quiero incomodar a Ga Eul- sonreí mientras Young Mi me observaba confundida, no quería tener a Yi Jeong de espía todo el día.

Entonces Jan Di- sonrió- es la más sencilla y de seguro encontrara algo genial para tu noona.

No menos, lo que menos quería era un malentendido con Ji Hoo, por salir con la chica que le gusta, aun que no sería mala idea quizás así se anime a decirle lo que siente.- no creo quizás ella le va ayudar a Ji Hoo.

Yo te ayudaría pero ya quede con Woo Bin de ir con el- dijo pensando un poco- ya se Jae Kyung tiene un gusto exquisito, dile a ella – sonrió.

Es verdad le diré a ella gracias Young Mi fuiste de mucha ayuda- sonreí esa chica me caía muy bien.

De nada fue un placer- sonrió y entro a su clase.

Fui al comedor a buscar a Jae Kyung y la encontré mientras inspeccionaba el comedor.-Mono necesito tu ayuda…- le dije mientras ella seguía con su inspección.

Que necesitas?- me pregunto sin mirarme

Necesito que me acompañes a comprar un regalo para **Eun Jae **noona – le susurre bajito para que nadie me escuchase. No quería que nadie supiera que ella me había ayudado.

Por qué no le dices alguna de tus novias- me dijo mirándome seria.

Cuáles novias?- le miro confundido, demonios estas chicas de dónde sacan que tengo novia.. Nota mental pasar menos tiempo con Woo Bin y Yi Jeong, para que no piensen que soy como ellos. No mejor después lo anoto en la agenda o le digo a Ji Hoo que me lo recuerde.- yo no tengo novia, ninguna chica frívola de aquí merece ser la novia del gran jun Pyo.

Está bien te acompañare- sonrío y me miro con curiosidad, porque de repente el cambio de ánimo, no enserio yo no entiendo a las mujeres son bipolares.- porque no le dijiste a Jan Di o alguno de tus amigos que te acompañara?

Les dije pero se negaron además Jan Di, Ga Eul y Young Mi dijeron que eras la que mejor gusto tenia de las cuatro- sonreí ante la pequeña mentira que le acababa de decir, solo espero que Young Mi no me eché de cabeza. Tengo que encontrarla y decirle, si es como dicen no me preguntara pero si estará atenta a lo que haga y diga como Ji Hoo-Te veo en el estacionamiento- sonreí y Salí del comedor a toda prisa… en busca de Young Mi, cuando la encontré saliendo de su clase.

Hola de nuevo Young Mi- sonreí mientras varios alumnos nos observaban con admiración y sorpresa.

Pasa algo Jun Pyo?- me miro curiosa.

Si podrías no decirle a Jae Kyung lo de hace un rato- dije en tono de suplica en susurro.

Claro está bien mis labios están sellados- sonrió y fingió cerrar sus labios con llave entregándomela.

Gracias Young Mi eres única- sonreí y me aleje de ella…

**Y ****Geu eotteon yeonghwa deuramaboda  
Geu eotteon meotjin juingongboda  
Nae insaenge niga deo meotjin geol  
Eonjekkajina  
**

Fui a mi última clase. Cuando entre a nuestro salón especial Ji Hoo me abordo- Jun Pyo ya compraste el regalo para Eun Jae noona?

No pero hoy lo iré a comprar- sonreí mientras tomaba asiento.

No quieres venir con Jan Di y conmigo a comprarlo?- me pregunto un poco dudoso.

No te preocupes ya conseguí quien me acompañe, no pienso comprar ninguna excentricidad esta vez lo prometo. – sonríe y Ji Hoo me vio con ojos de con quién iras que estas tan feliz….

La clase termo rápido y yo salía corriendo hacia el estacionamiento por mi deportivo rojo. Llegue justo en el momento en que Jae Kyung platicaba con sus amigas.

Baje del auto y escuche como Young Mi le decía- Disfruta tu día unnie- sonriendo y aventándola hacia el auto… yo como todo caballero le abrí la puerta del auto para que ella subiera, rodee el auto y me subí yo.

A dónde iremos primero? `Pregunto nerviosa…

Iremos al centro comercial haber que encontramos- sonreí de lado mientras arrancaba el auto… por el retrovisor vi a sus amigas sonreír y levantar los pulgares… lo cual me pareció curioso, si bien me siento cómodo con Jae Kyung, y siempre nos estamos peleando no quiere decir que me gusta o si…

**Youll be emotion hana sumgijima  
Love any emotion jom deo soljikhage  
Deo geochimeomneun neoreul boyeojwo geuge neoya  
Neodaun geoya loves winner motion**

Me sentía emocionado, relajado, nunca me había sentido así con ninguna chica mono era especial, aun que tengo que poner en orden mis ideas, debo estar consciente de mi destino, pero… solo por hoy deseo mandar al diablo mi destino y disfrutar de la compañía de mono.

Habíamos recorrido todo el centro comercial hasta que al fin encontramos algo digno de Eun Jae noona y me sentía aliviado, lleve a mono a una cafetería pues supuse que tendría hambre, pero solo pidió un café, así que fui por las bebidas cuando regrese la vi muy pensativa.

En qué piensas mono?- le pregunte mientras me entregaba su café y me sentaba a su lado.

En nada en particular- sonrió y bebía un poco de su café- sentémonos cerca de esa fuente si- me pido con una sonrisa. Se veía cansada así que accedí.

La curiosidad me gano y le pregunte por su famoso oppa -Oye mono… quien es el oppa del que tanto hablan ustedes?-

Por qué lo preguntas?- me miro de reojo mientras seguía tomando su café.

Es curiosidad- dije encogiendo los hombros- solo eso curiosidad…

**Eoseo naegero wa i want to feel your motion  
Neol neukkin daero  
Nan jayuropge sara gallae  
Nan neowa hamkke sara gallae i'll show you love**

Oppa fue como un hermano para nosotras…- sonrío mientras me contaba, vi como sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar por las lagrimas y me arrepentí de haber preguntado- bueno más que eso… él fue nuestro primer amor era cuatro años mayor que nosotras.- suspire al recordarlo… a decir verdad a veces juro que a veces cuando veo a los F4. Puedo ver un poco de él en ellos.

Hablas de él en tiempo pasado por qué?- dije mirándola con seriedad. Algo malo le había pasado a ese chico.

Bueno oppa murió hace seis meses- susurro mientras una lagrima escapaba por su mejilla- así que es doloroso recordarle… quías por eso lo nombramos mucho- sonrío de nuevo mientras que sin pensarlo limpie sus lagrimas con mi mano.

Lo lamento mucho – susurre y le abrase… no se porque pero sentí que su dolor era mío, en sé momento me dieron ganas de proteger a Jae Kyung y de evitar que llora de nuevo, además que al abrazarla, sentí una gran emoción en mi pecho…

Hola perdón por el retraso, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo creo Jun Pyo tenía mucho que contar jeje espero que sea de su agrado.

Casper*= Gasper el fantasma amigable

La canción es love motion7 lee min Ho.

Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar mucho.

Por ciento les invito a leer el on shot corazones confundidos y la historia de ángel del destino que son historias previas a almas gemelas.

No vemos

Xoxox sailor tierra xoxox


	11. CAPITULO 10: BUSCANDO A GA EUL

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 10: BUSCANDO A GA EUL

"Cuando la soledad duele más, a parece al fin.

Pueden pasar años, pero en el fondo de tu corazón,

Sabrás siempre que existe y cuando llega,

El Planeta entero se confabula a favor de ese encuentro y comienzan a desencadenarse toda suerte de acontecimientos para que finalmente estén juntos."

**Yi Jeong Pov.**

Fuimos a la sala del F4 ahí los chicos empezaron a cuestionarme sobre lo que había pasado con Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong- se acerco a mi Woo Bin- es ella verdad?- me miro un poco preocupado.- la chica de Suecia verdad?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza… para mi asido imposible olvidar a Ga Eul, su rostro angelical, su mirada dulce y tierna, su sonrisa de niña traviesa.

Yi Jeong, si aun sientes algo por ella porque la trataste así?- me pregunto Jun Pyo mirándome a los ojos serio.

Bien sabes que no podemos enamorarnos- le dije molesto mientras me acercaba a tomar un taco de billar, necesitaba jugar y relajarme un poco.

Yi Jeong- Ji Hoo se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro- eso lo sabemos, pero después de que volviste de Suecia aquella vez, cambiaste mucho.

Le mire un tanto confundido- estabas triste, como deprimido. Suspiro- no eras tú mismo, salías por costumbre, más que por gusto.

Ga Eul es… - suspire derrotado- ella es la única que me ha interesado realmente, y por ese maldito compromiso que hizo mi padre, no puedo estar con ella, entienden lo frustrante que es eso?- les pregunte molesto.

Bro- me sonrió Woo Bin- estamos en el mismo barco, no lo olvides…

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

En las últimas semanas había estado buscando a Ga Eul por todos lados, necesitaba verla aun que fuera un solo momento. Ahora que la tenía cercas, necesitaba saciarme de su esencia para no sentirme tan perdido.

Caminaba con los chicos hacia nuestra sala cuando a lo lejos las vimos.

Mira quienes están aquí- dijo jun Pyo mirándoles a las cuatro- si son las celebridades de Europa mi lady`s- les dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Pero si son mis fenómenos favoritos- dijo Jae Kyung con sarcasmo mirando a jun Pyo de manera retadora

Basta Jae Kyung- dijo Jan Di poniéndose frente a Jae Kyung.

Vámonos – tomo a su amiga del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

Ga Eul me miro con nostalgia, sentí una punzada muy fuerte en mi pecho, me odiaba por el dolor que le estaba causando.

Ga Eul- Young Mí le tomo del brazo y le hizo reaccionar ya que no me quitaba la vista de encima le susurro algo y comenzó a caminar con ella pasando a un lado de mi.

**Seuchyeo jinaganeun saramdeul geu sogeseo  
Nuguboda meonjeo chatgosipeosseo  
Ulgeotman gatdeon geu nundongja moksoriga  
Anajugo sipeun maeumman deureo  
Geuriwoseo bogosipeo geudael bureumyeon  
Sesang eodideun geudaengeollyo**

Caminaba Woo Bin cerca del salón de arte cuando nos encontramos a Jun Pyo,

Yo, yo bro… porque esa cara?- le pregunto a Jun Pyo se veía pensativo.

Necesito que investiguen quien es el oppa del que tanto hablan las chicas- dijo mirándonos a mí y a Woo Bin.

Mmm te refieres a las divas?- le pregunte mirándolo con curiosidad.

Si, Ga Eul y Young Mi están en el salón de arte investiguen quien es el- nos dijo con voz autoritaria.

Claro jefe- le dijo Woo Bin de broma haciendo un saludo militar.

Ya vamos- jale a Woo Bin – está loco ni por favor nos dijo.

Ya sabes cómo es Jun Pyo, cuando le has escuchado decir la palabra mágica- dijo sonriendo

Creo nunca- sonreí también.- Es mas dudo que sepa que significa esa palabra.

Estábamos llegando al salón de arte cuando escuchamos voces.

Creo que están aquí – me susurro Woo Bin mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

No yo creo que ya se fueron- le dije dando unos pasos hacia tras.

Abría la puerta y ahí estaban Ga Eul y Young Mi platicando- Vez Yi Jeong te dije que este salón estaba ocupado- me dije mientras entraba por la puerta.

Young Mi en cuanto nos vio se acerco a Ga Eul y le susurro algo, y se levantó de su lugar- te veo en el estacionamiento- le sonrío y dirigió hacia la puerta - Mmm caballeros?- dijo con un abismo de duda en la voz- compromiso.- nos dijo parándose frente a los dos.

Young Mi- le llamo pude ver como Ga Eul cambiaba su postura.

Si?- dijo mirándole y sonriéndole

Por favor podrías quedarte o acaso les tienes miedo?- le dijo con algo de ironía en la voz

Miedo yo de quién?- contesto Young Mi mirando a todos lados- no inventes pero te lo demostrare me que daré- sonrío y volvía su lugar- contenta

Realmente muy feliz- sonrió Ga Eul regresando a su pintura

Woo Bin y yo solo nos observamos llenos de incredulidad, como podían cambiar tanto de su personalidad en poco tiempo.

Me acerque a Ga Eul mientras que Woo Bin se sentaba al lado de Young Mí…

Valla eres una excelente pintora-le dije sonriéndole mientras admiraba su pintura realmente Ga Eul era asombrosa, su talento era nato.

Gracias por el cumplido señor So- me dijo sin dejar de mirar su cuadro, señor So desde cuando yo era el señor So.

Señor So?- le pregunte confundido- vamos Ga Eul…- sonreí esperando respuesta.-

Auch! qué te pasa ese es mi pie!- grito un tanto molesto Woo Bin haciendo que me alejara de Ga Eul, para ver qué había sucedido.

Woo Bin estas bien?- le pregunte sin alejarme tanto de Ga Eul, necesitaba llenarme y saciarme de su esencia para poder estar bien.

Si no te preocupes- susurro – tu ven conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Young Mí y la sacaba del salón- Yi Jeong te veo en sala…- sin más se alejó de nosotros…

Bueno ahora estamos solos – sonríe como un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura

Mmm debería importarme estar a solas contigo?- dijo sin dejar de pintar…

Oye Ga Eul tranquilízate- sonríe verla actuar de esa forma me asombraba, donde había quedado la chica inocente que conocí en Suecia, - te vez linda y amenazante cuando estas molesta- acerque a ella para colocar detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello suelto

Pero ella tomo mi mano y se alejo de mi- mira Yi Jeong, se que eres de los que creen que todas chicas caerán a sus pies solo por decirles palabras bonitas- reí para sí mismo, al parecer Ga Eul me conocía muy bien - ya no soy la Ga Eul que se dejó engañar por el Casanova así que olvidemos esta conversación…

Me sentí un poco frustrado… mi dulce Ga Eul cuanto has cambiado.

DOS DIAS DESPUES…

**Dasi geudael bulleo bomnida  
Na ireoke geudaeraseo  
Saranghaneun geudaeraseo  
Jigeum geudael mannareo gamnida  
Naege nunmulboda gipeun sarang  
Allyeojun geudae**

Había ido al invernadero a relajarme un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, comenzó por regar las lilas y las violetas, aun podía recordar cuando Wei Yi había llegado con todo esto.

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_Que es todo eso? – le pregunte a mi amigo cuando comenzaron a subir las flores._

_No es obvio- me contesto Wei Yi con una sonrisa- son flores- rio- Yi Jeong, enserio, pensé que Jun Pyo era el menos listo._

_Ash- conteste molesto- ya que son flores pero, para que las quieres?- le pregunte confundido._

_Voy a plantarlas aquí- sonrió- mi prometida vendrá desde Taiwán a ayudarme a darle vida al invernadero._

_Y para qué queremos un invernadero- pregunto Jun Pyo quien traía más flores y otras cosas._

_Para poder relajarnos- sonrió- necesitan un lugar donde aliviar el estrés-dijo ayudando a Ji Hoo quien subía con más cosas junto con Woo Bin- mi nana dice que las platas son muy buenas para aliviar el estrés, además será un lugar donde pueden hablar tranquilos y pensar._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK,**_

En qué piensas?- me pregunto Woo Bin mientras comenzaba a regar los tulipanes y las margaritas.

En nada solo recordaba a Wei Yi- sonreí y seguí haciendo mi trabajo en silencio al igual que Woo Bin.

Porque tan callados?- nos pregunto Jun Pyo cuando llego.

Solo recordábamos a Wei Yi- sonrió Woo Bin colocando el rociador en su lugar y sentándose cerca de la fuente...

Tenía mucha razón- susurro Jun Pyo- este lugar es muy relajante, por cierto que milagro que Ji Hoo no está aquí durmiendo?

Debe estar con Jan Di- sonreí- lo han visto, creo que tiene más energía que antes.

Y mejor humor- sonrió Jun Pyo dándome la razón- me agrada mas ahora y a ustedes?

Creo que por fin nuestro amigo saldrá de su letargo- sonrió y se estiro- por cierto ya hace hambre y si vamos por algo de comer- nos miro a los dos.

Vallan ustedes- sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia las rosas rojas- yo hoy are algo de jardinería.

Los dos salieron del invernadero, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, estaba tan entretenido que no me di cuenta cuando Ji Hoo llego, hasta que escuche que buscaba un rociador para regar las rosas blancas.

Así que no soy el único pensativo el día de hoy- le susurre mientras me acercaba a él con una lila en la mano.

Así quien más estuvo por aquí hoy?- me pregunto mientras tomaba un rociador para regar las rosas blancas.

Jun Pyo y Woo Bin se acaban de ir- dije tomando otro rociador y ayudándole- tu que tienes?

Mmm nada solo que… no olvídalo- me dijo con sonrisa tratando de no darle importancia a sus pensamientos.

Estas seguro?... quizás yo pueda ayudarte- le dije mientras le mojaba la cara.

Oye- dijo esquivándome y empezando a mojarme también

Jajajaja, dime o no dejare de mojarte- le conteste mientras me escondía como niño pequeño.

Esta bien te diré pero para- me dijo cubriéndose con las manos- Yi Jeong a veces eres peor que Jun Pyo.

Que puedo decir- sonreí -juntarme con ellos me afecta.

Jajajaja si se nota- sonrió y me miro.

Bien ahora dime qué pasa?- le pregunte pasándole un pañuelo- porque esa cara hoy estabas bien sonriente y de repente puf…

Nada… bueno si necesito averiguar algo- me dije sin mirarme…

Que necesitas?- dijo Woo Bin quien entraba al invernadero con Jun Pyo

Quiero averiguar quién es el chico que le gusta a Jan Di- nos dijo lo más rápido posible.

Eso no será sencillo- dijo Jun Pyo sentándose en una banca- recuerden que no, nos llevamos muy bien con ninguna de ellas.

Será difícil pero no imposible- comento Woo Bin- tranquilo bro te ayudaremos….

Así fue como ideamos entre los cuatro un plan para averiguar quién era ese chico…

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

**Cheoeum yaegihadeon gilgae garodeungdo  
Yeojeonhi ireoke naemameul bichwo  
Nungae seuchineun modeunge geu modeunge  
Geudaeegeman ieojuneun chueok  
Jinsimeuro johahage dwaetda malhamyeon  
Gollanhaehalkka duryeopjiman**

Después de varios días de buscar a Ga Eul por todo el instituto la encontramos cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su clase de arte.

Miss Ga Eul- le saludo Woo Bin quien estaba a derecha, Ga Eul se veía hermosa. Jamás me cansaría de verla. Mi hermosa musa.

Hola Woo Bin… chicos- sonrío mientras caminaba. Me sorprendió que esta vez no se mostrara nerviosa como otras veces ni huyera.

Que milagro que el día de hoy no huyes?- le pregunto Jun Pyo mirándole con curiosidad, de hecho yo pensaba igual que él, porque no me evitaba esta vez que había cambiado?.

Digamos que ya decidí que el ratón enfrentara al gato- se gire y nos sonrió- además el gato no es más que un gatito miedoso- y sin más entro a mi clase. Dejando las miradas de los chicos fijas en mí.

Valla ahora eres solo un gatito miedoso- se burlo Jun Pyo.

Esa chica sí que es lista creo- suspiro Woo Bin- que asido capaz de ver mas allá de tu mascara.

**Dasi geudael bulleo bomnida  
Na ireoke geudaeraseo  
Saranghaneun geudaeraseo  
Jigeum geudael mannareo gamnida  
Naege nunmulboda gipeun sarang  
Allyeojun geudae**

Sin pensarlo mucho entre al salón de arte y me senté justo detrás de ella mientras la Profesora Park explicaba como seria la pintura.

Hoy te mas linda que otros días- le susurre su oído mientras ella trataba de poner atención a su pintura siguiendo las indicaciones de la profesora.

Gracias – sonrió mientras seguía pintando, pude notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro, mientras la observaba mi celular sonó…

Hola Jan Hee como estas?- dije con voz amistosa, bien Jan Hee no es una chica fea, es bastante atractiva, pero no es mi tipo solo he salido con ella porque mi omma (mamá) me lo había pedido.

Señor So podría terminar su llamada fuera de mi salón- me regaño la profesora y salí de prisa, mientras notaba en la mirada de Ga Eul la tristeza que esa llamada le causo…

Dime Jan Hee que sucede?- le pregunte un poco molesto.

Oppa estas enojado- me pregunto con voz melosa- es solo que hoy no te e visto en todo el día y me preguntaba cuando me llamarías.

Te buscare cuando yo quiera Jan Hee- dije saliendo por uno de los corredores.

Pero oppa tu exposición es hoy?- me dijo esperanzada.

Sabes que tú y tu familia están invitados – dije suspirando- tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos.- sin darle tiempo a replicarme le colgué.

Hoy sería un día muy largo…

Por suerte mi exposición todo salió bien, como siempre mis amigos y mi familia, estuvieron ahí para apoyarme, pero, aun así algo me hacía falta y era ella mi musa.

UN DIA DESPUES…

Un día sin ver a Ga Eul me llenaba de ansiedad, no sé cómo había sobrevivido dos años sin ella cerca, ahora ella era como una droga para mí, la necesitaba como el aire apara respirar.

Busque a Ga Eul por todo el instituido y la encontré sentada en una de las jardineras que adornaban la entrada a la facultad de arte.

Miss Ga Eul- le salude con una sonrisa acercando me a ella. Se veía tan hermosa.

Hola Yi Jeong- me sonrió, oh Ga Eul si supieras que tus sonrisas son todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir este día - como estas?

Bien gracias… me preguntaba si te gustaría a acompañarme a la galería de mi familia haber mi nueva exposición?- le pregunte sin dejar de mirarle, y es que no podía evitarlo.

Yo lo siento Yi Jeong pero hoy tengo una cita otro día estaría bien- sonrío y se alejo de mi… son un estúpido, como pude pensar que Ga Eul, no se fijaría en alguien más, demonios tenía que averiguar con que idiota saldría.

Le marque a Jun Pyo- Jun Pyo necesito un favor.- le susurre un tanto molesto.

Yi Jeong?- me pregunto un poco confundido- dime que necesitas.

Necesito saber quién es el imbécil que saldrá hoy con Ga Eul- le dije apretando los dientes.

Está bien dame unos minutos y enseguida te marco- me contesto y colgó el teléfono. Si bien Woo Bin podía ubicar y buscar a cualquier persona en todo el mundo, Jun Pyo podía a veraguar lo que quisiera del instituto en menos de un minuto.

Cinco minutos después mi amigo ya me tenía la información.

Yi Jeong- me dijo un tanto molesto- saldrá con el idiota de Soo Pyo.

Que con ese imbécil!- grite furioso, Soo Pyo es conocido por divertirse con las chicas, en si es peor que yo, de hecho hasta Hajee a su lado estaba corto, tenía que evitar que le hiciera daño a Ga Eul- gracias Jun Pyo, sabes a donde la llevara.

Según Min Ji la llevara al cine Cheongdam haber una nueva película que estreno- dijo como si no le interesara. Está bien Jun Pyo- su suspire- si los necesito les llamare. Oye Yi Jeong- me dijo antes de colgar- déjale el ojo morado de mi parte.- y colgó. Que se cree yo no soy tan salvaje como él, pero si are que Soo Pyo, no vuelva acercase a mi Ga Eul.  
Geudae hanaro  
Myeotbeonirago haedo  
Dasi taeeonandaedo  
Geudae sarangimyeon doendago

Me encontraba en el cine a unas cuantas butacas de donde estaba Ga Eul, demonios porque Ga Eul tenía que salir con ese idiota, pudo haber salido con cualquier otro pero porque con él, es tan Ash!

Se ve incomoda, demonios Ga Eul solo sal de aquí y olvídate de ese idiota, solo toma tus cosas y vete. Estúpido Soo Pyo, deja de mirarla a si a MI Ga Eul, imbécil si le llegas a poner una mano enzima juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Maldición que se piensa ese imbécil, no permitiré que se le acerque más, no sé cómo, pero me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a donde ellos estaban, y tome a Ga Eul del brazo a legándola de Soo Pyo, quien me miro con ojos de odio, bueno por lo menos el cariño era mutuo.

Imbécil creíste poder besar MI Ga Eul, ella solo la puedo besar yo idiota.

Saque a Ga Eul del cine y subimos a mi auto rumbo a su casa, al precio el silencio fue incomodo ella, no decía nada, ni yo tampoco. Pero no pude aguantar más mi enojo así que estalle.

Ga Eul explícame por qué de todos los idiotas del instituto tenías que salir con él?!- le pregunte molesto mientras conducía.

La mire de reojo y note en sus ojos algo raro, miedo Ga Eul tenía miedo, miraba el velocímetro con cara de susto, no me había dado cuenta que manejaba a exceso de velocidad así que le baje un poco para que se tranquilizara.

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones-me dijo seria… sin mirarme, mirando fijamente la ventana- yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera...

Sentí como un balde de agua fría caía por mi espalda, eso creía pues lo siento Ga Eul estas muy equivocada pensé para mí. De repente frene el auto y le mire… sin pensarlo tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, los labios de Ga Eul son muy suaves y cálidos, mejor de lo que mi mente recuerda… mi beso era demandante necesitaba sentir sus labios, ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y correspondo el beso… no ha cambiado, MI Ga Eul no ha cambiado … sin embargo, no quiero lastimarla, demonios tengo que controlarme, pero la necesito, necesito saber que siente por mí, o si no me volveré loco.

La separe de mi con mucha delicadeza - Ga Eul yo… yo lo siento te llevare a casa- dije nervioso, confundido y preocupado... lo último que deseo es que Ga Eul sufra por mi culpa.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

**Nuguboda saranghamnida  
Naegaseume nae mamsoge  
Sarainneun geudaeraseo  
Jigeum geudael mannareo gamnida  
Ije yeongwoniran yaksokkkaji damagamnida  
Geudae saranghaeseo haengbokhamnida**

Han pasado dos semanas, aun puedo sentir la sensación del beso de Ga Eul, ahora soy yo, el que no puede verla a la cara, que debo hacer?

Por un lado mi abeoji (padre) con su estúpido compromiso, por el otro mi omma con su interés de casarme con la hija de alguna de sus amigas.

Y por otro Ga Eul la musa que inspira hacer mejor, que debo hacer?, olvidar todo y mandarlo al diablo… luchar por lo que siento o simplemente resignarme a mi destino…

La canción es I'm Going To Meet You de Kim Bum


	12. CAPITULO 11: COMPETENCIAS

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 11: COMPETENCIAS

"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo."

Jean de La Fontaine

Jun Hee pov.

Ya no sabía qué hacer los F4 y las Divas me iban a sacar canas, siempre peleando, siempre discutiendo. A veces creo que fue un error haber traído a las chicas aquí, pero otras… Otras parece ser la mejor idea que se nos ha ocurrido.

-como está la directora más bella que hay? – me saludo sonriente Seo Hyun, mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado, y esperábamos juntas a Eun Jae en la cafetería de Il Hyun.

\- estoy bien – sonreí sin ganas, realmente esos dos grupito me estaban casando de mis casillas

\- unnie estas muy pensativa que te pasa – me miro preocupada – puedo ayudarte en algo?.

Cuando estaba a punto de contarle lo que pasaba Eun Jae a pareció – hola unnies perdón por la tardanza, una de mis alumnas me entretuvo – sonrio apenada – ha sucedido algo?- pregunto mirándonos a las dos.

Respire profundamente – es que juro que ya no se qué hacer con los F4 y las Divas! – grite fuertemente sin importarme que alguien me escuchara – de todo se pelean, o se insultan. Los dos grupos quieren ser los numero uno. Ya estoy harta –sentencie.

-No pensé que los chicos se comportarían como eolin-i – me miro – acaso ellos nunca piensan madurar?

-bueno es que ellos son eolin-i – comento Seo Hyun, mientras una joven mesera se acerba a pedir nuestras ordenes.

\- buenas tardes señoritas – nos sonrio con amabilidad – lo mismo de siempre? – nos pregunto con una sonrisa Lee Hwa, era una mesera que siempre que íbamos a la cafetería siempre nos atendía, y conocía nuestros gustos.

\- si Lee Hwa, como siempre – sonrio Seo Hyun, Lee Hwa sonrio asintió con la cabeza y se retiro. – Jun Hee no le des más vueltas al asunto, si ellos quieren competir que lo hagan.- me rio Seo Hyun

\- estás loca, sabes lo que hicieron la ultima vez- la mire horrorizada, ella y Eun Jae negaron con la cabeza- convirtieron el comedor en un campo de batalla!

Ambas me miraron divertidas- eso hicieron?- me pregunto Eun Jae sorprendida y divertida – no me imagino a los F4, metidos en una guerra de comida – comenzó a reír.

-hasta que se deshicieron de su faceta de intocables – sonrio Seo Hyun. – vez eso es lo que necesitan – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – has una competencia entre ellos, derrumba poco a poco los muros que rodean a los cuatro intocables, vuélveles humanos de nuevo.

-yo apoyo a Seo Hyun, cuando viste a los chicos conviviendo con los otros sin ser obligados por ti? – Me pregunto con tranquilidad Eun Jae-

La verdad nunca los había visto divertirse y convivir con los demás solo hasta ahora – pues la verdad nunca – dije con sinceridad.

-vez, haz una competencia en la escuela – me sonrio Seo Hyun – déjales que se diviertan un rato sirve que a si liman asperezas.

Así fue como entre ellas y yo empezamos a maquilar, las competencias para el instituto Shinhwa.

Jan Di pov.

Estoy muerta solo quería dormir, ahora entendía como muchas de mis amigas en Londres se quejaban de la escuela realmente, eso es muy cansado. Y un me falta mucha tarea. Hay ya no quiero ir al instituto. Bueno si quiero ir al instituto, solo por él, maldición Yoon Ji Hoo, que demonios me has hecho? Ya no sé ni, lo pienso concéntrate Jan Di termina esta tarea que es muy importante cuanta para tu calificación final.

Toc, Toc, Toc,

-adelante- sonreí mientras volvía a poner atención en lo que hacía, aveces pensar en Ji Hoo no me ayudaba en nada.

\- mi pequeña nutria, tienes una video llamada – me sonrio nana Caridad.

-gracias nana – sonreí y deje la tarea de un lado más tarde la terminaría total, por ahora no tenia cabeza para terminarla. Encendí la pantalla de la televisión y ahí estaba, mi guapo y tierno principito.

\- Kang San!- grite emocionada cuando lo vi.

-nutria!- grito también emocionado – nonna como estas?, como están todas?

\- bien y tú?- sonríe mi hermanito cuento lo extrañaba, ese pequeño me hacia reír con cada ocurrencia que tenia, lo extrañaba tanto. – como están mis papás?

\- bien nonna, te tengo una noticia mira – me mostro por la cámara un boleto de avión y su pasaporte. – iré a corea del sur para estar contigo y las loto!- me dijo emocionado.

-enserio vendrás omma te dará permiso?! – pregunte emocionada.

-claro de hecho ya me inscribió en tu instituto – dijo sonriente – llego en dos días, así que nonna, diles a los loto sí.

-por supuesto príncipe – sonreí, me sentía muy feliz mi pequeño hermanito estaría conmigo, esto sería más divertido con Kang San aquí, mi mente se enfocaría en las cosas importantes como la escuela, la escuela!, dios mío la tarea! – oye Kang San te debo dejar aun no termino mi tarea.

Kang San me miro confundido, si bueno yo soy de las primeras en terminar mi tarea, antes de las nueve y ya pasaban de las diez y yo no lleva ni la mitad y todo por pensar en un bombero, muy silencioso. – tienes mucha tarea nonna?. – me pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

-Mmm pues sí, y es muy importante que ya la termine – dije cruzando los dedos en mi espalda.

-bueno entonces te veo en dos días nonna te quiero mucho – sonrio para mi – cuídate y termina tu tarea.

Termine la conversación con Kang San y me dispuse a terminar esta vez mi tarea.

Ga Eul pov.

Había terminado ya la tarea y me encontraba a fuera en el jardín, estaba pintado cuando mi mente comenzó a divagar, de repente recordé aquel beso que Yi Jeong me dio, cuando me saco del cine en mi cita fallida con Soo Pyo. De solo recordarlo mis labios pican, extraño los labios de Yi Jeong, cuando reaccione, vi que había pintado una pareja de enamorados besándose, me sonroje solo de verlos, eran una pareja de enamorados besándose delante de un atardecer.

-mi pequeña hada la cena ya esta lista – me llamo nana Caridad – Oooh mi niña que hermosa pintura – me miro con ternura – el amor te hace pintar cosas hermosas.

\- hay nana que cosas dices – sonreí avergonzada – quien dice que estoy enamorada?

\- pues lo digo yo que te conozco desde bebe – me dijo sonriendo – además estas toda rojita – dijo señalando mis mejillas – mi niña el amor nos hace crear las cosas más hermosas, nunca lo olvides, ahora ve alabarte ya es tarde y la cena se ha retrasado mucho.

-si nana ya voy- me levante de mi lugar y deje ahí mi pintura, solo había caminado unos pasos y me gire para contemplarla. Realmente yo amaba a Yi Jeong, y no dejaría que sus miedos, me impidieran, vivir este amor, luchara y daría todo para no arrepentirme después.

Young Mi pov.

Dicen que con solo la música puedes tocar el corazón de una persona, con esta canción yo quería tocar el corazón de uno solo. Si bien Woo Bin no es el tipo de chico del cual yo me enamoraría, el es ahora la persona que me hace querer componer cada día, por fin mi música, mis canciones ya tenía dueño y ese era un chico que se creía súper héroe, si tan solo supiera que yo no soy precisamente una damisela en peligro. Estaba tocando mi guitarra y componiendo la letra de mi nueva canción cuando mi celular sonó, mi hermana She She, me estaba hablando.

-hola princesa como estado?- sonreí al contestar realmente amaba el tiempo que podía hablar con mi hermana.

\- hola musa como estas? A que todo calmado – juro que escuche suspirar a mi hermana – como van su investigación de Wei Yi?

-está en pausa, no tenemos mucho tiempo con la escuela y todo eso – suspire y deje de lado mi libreta y la guitarra – cuando vienes nonna?, te extraño mucho.

-Mmm espero en unos días ir si todo sigue como hasta ahora – escuchaba mucho movimiento en donde ella estaba.

-nonna, en donde estas se escucha mucho ruido?- le pregunte llena de curiosidad.

-ha estoy con Zuo Jun y los demás en casa del abuelo – mientras se escuchaba como se alejaba del ruido – bueno pequeña musa te dejo. Te iré a visitar pronto.

\- te estaré esperando – sonreí – She She, te extraño mucho – desde la muerte de Wei Yi, She She se había alejado mucho de nosotras, sabíamos que en el fondo para ella era más difícil que para nosotras.

Jae Kyung pov.

Había terminado la tarea desde hace horas y estaba aburrida, así que me puse a jugara video juegos, eso era algo que solía hacer cuando Kang San y yo no teníamos nada que hacer y era muy divertido, por suerte siempre lo graba ganar, estaba tan entretenida que no escuche cuando Ga Eul me llamo para cenara hasta que se para enfrente del televisor.

-Jea Kyung unnie! – me miro molesta poniendo sus manos en las caderas – acaso no me escuchas es hora de cenar.

\- perdón unnie – sonreí apenada – estaba muy entretenida.

\- si me doy cuenta, por cierto unnie tienes OMG! Veinte llamadas perdidas de Jun Pyo!- grito tan fuerte, que Jan Di y Yung Mi corrieron a mi habitación haber que había pasado.

\- que pasa por que los gritos?- pregunto un poco agitada Yung Mi

-nada verdad unnie?- mire a Ga Eul y le suplique con la mirada que no dijera nada.

\- nada es solo que Jae Kyung acá de romper el record del juego – sonrio

-Ash Ga Eul pensé que era algo mas importante – le regaño Jan Di.

\- los siento unnie, por cierto ya es hora de la cena – dijo con una sonrisa mientras las otras salían de mi habitación – me debes una y muy grande – sonrio mientras salía de mi habitación.

AL DIA SIGUEINTE.

Jun Hee pov.

Reuní a los alumnos en el auditorio del instituto, tenía que informarles delante de todos, lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Todos estaban desde maestros hasta personal administrativo.

-buenos días alumnos, maestros y personal administrativo. El día de hoy los he reunido para darles un aviso importante – tome aire y continúe – como todos saben, en este instituto tenemos dos grupos, que tal parece nunca consiguen ponerse desacuerdo – los murmullos comenzaron, algunos alumnos y maestros comenzaron haber con cierto disimulo a los chicos y las chicas – pues bien espero que después de este anuncio las cosas cambien – F4 de pie por favor, divas de pie – les mire e hice una seña para que se levantaran, los ocho se pusieron de pie – he decidido que ya que ustedes por su cuenta no pueden ponerse desacuerdo como la gente normal – algunos comenzaron a reírse – silencio por favor – dije seria – tendré que intervenir, así que haré solo para ustedes cuatro una competencia de cuatro actividades deportivas – anuncie – el ganador de tres las competencias quedara exonerado de los exámenes finales – sonreí y muchos quedaron sorprendido – los perdedores serán tutores de los alumnos de primer años por un mes. – Mire a los demás alumnos – los demás pueden escoger equipo, si su equipo gana, tendrán cinco puntos extras en los exámenes finales.

-pero hermana no puedes hacer esto- me reclamo Jun Pyo.

-que aquí no soy tu hermana, soy la directora y como tal puedo hacerlo a menos, de que tengas miedo de competir – sabía que si le picaba el orgullo a mi hermano aceptaría y arrastraría a los demás con él.

\- está bien aceptamos – dijo sin mirar a sus amigos.

-nosotras también!- grito Jae Kyung mientras sus amigas la miraban con incredulidad.

Sonreí, esto sería muy divertido e interesante – bien F4 por favor suban dos de ustedes, como lo sospeche mi hermano subió y llevo a Ji Hoo con él. – Divas suban dos de ustedes por favor – de las chicas Jae Kyung y Yung Mi subieron al escenario. Hice me trajeran un urna como la de las sorteos con varias pelotas de color rojo y azul- bien Jae Kyung tu primero por favor.- Jae Kyung quito la barrad e separación y una pelotita azul subió por un canal para salir de la urna.- Jun Pyo tu turno – mi hermano hizo lo mismo y una pelotita roja subió – Yung Mi por favor – Yung Mi saco una pelotita roja – y por ultimo Ji Hoo por favor – el saco una pelotita azul. – bien chicos veamos el primer evento será… - tome la pelotita que saco Jae Kyung y la destape – equitación.- mire a las divas – chicas quien competirá por ustedes?- les pregunte seria.

-seré yo – me dijo Yung Mi con mucha seguridad.

-está bien chicos? – mire a mi hermano, sabía que mandarían a Ji Hoo, ya que él es mejor montando a caballo.

\- seré yo – me dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien en dos días será la primera compendia mucha suerte y que gane el mejor – sonreí y baja del escenario.

Jun Pyo pov.

-Estas loco!- me grito Yi Jeong cuando salimos del auditorio – como se te ocurre aceptar?

-tranquilo Yi Jeong todos sabemos que Jun Pyo nunca asido cuerdo – le dijo Woo Bin mientras palmeaba su espalda – además esto podría ser muy divertido.

-que tienes en mente? – le pregunto Ji Hoo mientras le observaba.

\- hagamos una apuesta con ellas si nosotros ganamos ellas saldrán con nosotros en una cita – dijo sonriente – si nosotros perdemos aremos lo que ellas quieran.

\- yo no haré nada que ellas quieran – dije molesto por la tonta idea de Woo Bin.

\- miren la primera competencia la tenemos ganada – sonrio – nadie es mejor que JI Hoo en equitación y eso nos consta.

\- pero no sabemos como es Yung Mi – comento Ji Hoo con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

-Aun a si de seguro que ganaremos – sonrio y se alejo de nosotros – piénselo y me dicen.

\- Ash esto, podría funcionar – sonreí – bueno tengo algo que hacer. – me aleje de mis amigos, y fui a buscar a Jae Kyung ella me había pedido de favor que la ayudara con una investigación sobre el hermanastro de Jan Di que había vivido aquí en Corea por un año antes de morir, ayer le estuve hablando pero nunca me contesto. Fui a buscarla por todo el instituto, esa mono donde se abra metido.

Ji Hoo pov.

-te vez preocupado – me dijo Yi Jeong mientras me observaba con atención.

-quieres que sea sincero?- le mire por un momento, el solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar hacia el invernadero. – temo que estas "competencias" – dije haciendo comillas con los dedos – me alejen de Jan Di.

\- realmente te gusta verdad?- me pregunto sin mirarme, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

\- ella es especial – sonreí mientras el abría la puerta y entrabamos.

\- se nota que le importas – sonrio y sentó en una de las bancas – dudo que por esto se aleje de ti, creo que deberíamos tomarle la palabra a Woo Bin no crees?.

Le mire extrañado – a caso le tienes miedo a Ga Eul? – le pregunte confundido.

El suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro – no es eso – miro hacia el frente y contemplo la fuente – temo lastimarla, la quiero y no quiero ser yo, quien la haga llorar.

Puse mina en su hombro – lamento decirte que eso ya lo hiciste hace dos años – él se voltio a mirarme sorprendido. – Jan Di me conto que Ga Eul lloro mucho cuando te fuiste sin darle explicaciones.

-Ji Hoo – me miro por unos segundos y después puso sus manos en su rostro – soy como mi padre, hago llorar a quien más quiere – susurro.

\- no lo eres tú la quieres y ella te quiere, porque no intentarlo, -sonreí – conquístala de nuevo, no por nada eres el Casanova del F4.

Yi Jeong pov.

-tienes razón – sonreí y mire a mi amigo – y tú que aras dejaras ir a Jan Di, como a si, mira que viendo como es ella, no creo que te espere mucho – dije en broma y él me miro preocupado, realmente Jan Di estaba volviendo a mi amigo más expresivo.

\- no yo también creo que le tomare la palabra a Woo Bin – sonrio.

Y escuchamos que alguien entraba era Jun Pyo. Venia serio como molesto.

-paso algo?- le pregunto Ji Hoo

– no nada, de que hablaban?- nos pregunto ambos.

-aceptaremos la propuesta de Woo bin – sonreí – total nada perdemos.

-están seguros? – nos miro por un momento y luego medito.

\- si lo estamos y tu, aceptaras? – le pregunte mientras observaba sus expresiones, las cueles son muy divertidas cuando piensa mucho algo.

-está bien – dijo serio – solo porque yo los metí en esto...

Minutos más tarde Woo Bin apareció, con algunas botellas de soju.

-Y bien que han pensando? – nos pregunto a los tres mientras nos daba una botella a cada uno.

-aceptamos – le conteste mientras me pasaba un vaso para servirme.

Bien brindemos por una victoria segura – sonrio y serbio, al igual que los demás.- busquemos a las chicas para hacer la apuesta – sonrio y salió del invernadero.

Woo Bin pov

-es mi imaginación o está demasiado feliz?- dijo Jun Pyo mientras salía detrás de mí.

-está demasiado feliz – le secundo Yi Jeong.

-Young Mi debe tener que ver contesto- contesto Ji Hoo.

Y si Young Mi hacia que mis días negros tuvieran nuevos colores ella con su sola presencia me hacía sentir vivo, y de eso mucha gente se daba cuenta. Buscamos a las chicas y las encontramos en el salón de danza, se veían agotadas como si hubieran estado bailando todo ese tiempo.

Toc, Toc, Toc

-se puede?- asome la cabeza por la puerta .

-pasa Woo Bin – me dijo Ga Eul con una sonrisa, los chicos entramos.

-chicas venimos hacerles una propuesta – dije con una sonrisa.

-que clase de propuesta – me miro Jan Di con suspicacia. Y las de más chicas nos miraron curiosas.

-hagamos una apuesta- sonreí y me acerque a Jan Di – si ustedes ganan nosotros – señale a los chicos y a mi – aremos lo que ustedes quieran – los chicos asintieron – si nosotros ganamos ustedes tendrán una cita con nosotros. – las chicas se miraron entre si, después se juntaron murmuraron algunas cosas unos cinco minutos después voltearon a vernos.

\- está bien – me contesto Jan Di y se acerco a darme la mano. – Aceptamos – sonrio – solo recuerden no será sencillo ganarnos.

\- eso está por verse – deje sonriente, realmente esperaba poder ganar tres de las cuatro competencias.

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola chicas peredon por la tardanza en actualizar lo que pasa es que e tenido mucho trabajo agradezco a cada una por su comentarios créanme los tomo mucho en cuanta .

Agradesco a:

Lupe36, Ingrit, abigail6705, arashiyume , Abi, miestrellailumina

Chicas mil gracias, are lo posible por actualizar mas seguido.


	13. CAPITULO12PRIMERA COMPETENCIA EQUITACION

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 12

PRIMERA COMPETENCIA

EQUITACION

"¡Actúa en vez de suplicar. Sacrifícate sin esperanza de gloria ni recompensa! Si quieres conocer los milagros, hazlos tú antes. Sólo así podrá cumplirse tu peculiar destino.

Ludwig van Beethoven "

Young Mi pov.

Aun no comprendo cómo, fue que aceptamos esa estúpida apuesta, la verdad me sentía frustrada, para empezar traer a mi yegua Sabrina, tardaría tres días en llegar y eso no era bueno ya que la competencia era en dos días por lo tanto, no era una opción. Por otro lado tenía que encontrar un caballo a la voz de ya, para empezar a practicar.

En que tanto piensas? – escuche la voz de Woo Bin a mis espaldas venia con Ji Hoo, al igual que yo iban hacia las caballerizas del instituto.

Kitty – le conteste sin siquiera mirarlo mientras caminaba.

Kitty? – escuche la voz de Ji Hoo a mi izquierda

Si eso dijo – comento Woo Bin a mi derecha – Kitty.

Kitty importa – le conteste a Woo Bin mostrándole la lengua.

Niña traviesa un día de estos te voy a morder la lengua – me dijo serio, pero en su mirada había algo de picardía, lo cual me hizo sonrojara, haciendo que Ji Hoo sonriera de lado.

Dudo que algún día lo logres – comente levantando los hombros.

Eso sonó a reto – murmuro Ji Hoo, mientras entraba a los vestidores de caballeros. Seguido por Woo Bin.

La verdad no tenía ni idea de que me pasaba, cuando estaba con Woo Bin mi lado infantil salía a flote por sí solo.

Unnie! – me grito Jan Di quien venía con las chicas. Corriendo.

Young Mi, donde te metes? – me pregunto agitada por la carrera Jae Kyung.

Oooh pues estuve haciendo una llamada para ver si me podrían traer a Sabrina – dije un poco triste, Sabrina mi pura sangre árabe, fue un regalo de mi oppa Wei Yi, antes de morir, quería tanto a esa yegua. – pero tardaran como máximo tres días en traerla.

No te preocupes – me sonrio Jan Di – hable con Seo Hyun unnie – la mire con curiosidad – me dijo que starmy, su yegua esta en los establos del instituto y que si gustabas podrías usarla para la competencia.

Eso es genial Jan Di – sonreí un poco más animada.

Además tu entrenadora personal llegara entre hoy en la tarde o en la noche – me dijo alegremente Jae Kyung.

A que te refieres? – la mire curiosa.

Xu Li viene para ayudarte a entrenar – me sonrio feliz.

Y yo – me dio divertida Ga Eul – conseguí nuestros trajes para la competencia.

Pero un así no creo poder ganarle a Ji Hoo – suspire – han visto el es campeón de equitación del instituto.

Y tú lo eras del nuestro colegio – me dijo Jan Di seria – quizás estemos en su terreno, pero no por eso nos dejaremos vencer.

Jan Di tiene razón – aseguro Jae Kyung – no les dejaremos ganar tan fácilmente.

Ji Hoo pov.

Supongo que no te quedaras con las ganas de morderle la lengua verdad? – le pregunte a Woo Bin conociéndole, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad lo aria, y no se quedaría con las ganas.

Bro me conoces – sonrio – sabes que tarde o temprano lo haré.

Yo solo sonreí, así es Woo Bin al parecer Young Mi, había logrado domar un poco el corazón del Don Juan del F4. Me cambie rápidamente tenía que entrenar con Luigi, estábamos saliendo de los vestidores cuando escuche un nombre que me hizo deberme…

Xu Li viene para ayudarte a entrenar – dijo feliz Jae Kyung.

Xu Li el nombre me sonaba familiar pero no recordaba de donde

Pasa algo bro? – me pregunto Woo Bin retrocediendo sus pasos.

No te suena el nombre de Xu Li? – le pregunte, mientras yo trataba de recordar.

Mmm no la verdad no – me dijo pensando un poco en el nombre – espera creo que sí, pero no recuerdo bien porque lo preguntas?

No por nada curiosidad vanos necesito prepararme – camine hacia los establos donde Luigi estaba ya preparado para ser montado – gracias señor Lee.

De nada señor con permiso – el señor Lee era nuestro maestro de equitación, es un buen hombre.

Monte a Luigi y di una vuelta en el circuito, de obstáculos. Me sentía tranquilo seguro de mi mismo, después de la música, el montar a caballo es algo muy natural en mí, es como si mi caballo y yo, fuéramos uno solo.

Woo Bin pov

Subí a las gradas para ver desde ahí a Ji Hoo practicar parece como si él y su caballo fueran uno solo, es algo realmente envidiable, note que un poco más arriba de donde yo estaba se encontraba Jan Di, mirándole con atención. Sin que se diera cuenta me acerque a ella – si lo sigues viendo a si se vas a gastar – le dije de broma, lo cual hizo que se asustara.

Ash Woo Bin – me miro un poco molesta – por qué no vas y molesta a Young Mi?

Mmm… no lo creo hoy parece más divertido molestarte a ti – sonreí.

Muy gracioso – sonrio y siguió viendo a Ji Hoo, estos sí que eran bastante despistados, ella no se da cuenta que le gusta a, el, él no quiere aceptar que le gusta a ella. A veces era divertido molestarlos y otra era tan aburridos. Par de tontos.

Deberías darle celos para que reaccione – le comente a Jan Di, ella se giro a verme con curiosidad.

De que hablas? – me pregunto mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho.

Dale celos a Ji Hoo y reaccionara – sonreí – mi amigo a veces es un poco despistado, pero si se trata de ti, no creo que eso lo pase por alto.

Jan Di me sonrio – regálale una flor de loto blanca el día de la competencia – me susurro – es flor favorita.

La mire un momento y después su celular sonó….

_Kkotbiga naeryeowa. Sorieobsi naeryeoman ga.  
Malgake daraoreun seoroui eolgureul sseudadeumeoga.  
Neol manhi johahae. I gamjeongi dasi olkka.  
Nan eoreuni doego urin sarajine  
Kkotbiga naeryeowa. Areumdapge goyeomanga.  
Ibyeorui gilmoge seoseongineun geotjocha useuwojyeoga.  
Neol manhi johahan I gamjeongi dasi olkka.  
Nan eoreuni doego urin geojisine_

Hi – Jan Di se alejo de mi para poder hablar por teléfono con tranquilidad, su pongo que lo de la flor de loto blanca fue su forma de darme las gracias por lo de Ji Hoo.

Jan Di pov

Hi – me aleje de Woo Bin para poder hablar con mi papa.

Hi mi pequeña nutria – me dijo contento, hace meses que no platicaba con él, ya que se encontraba un poco molesto por mi decisión de venir un tiempo a corea, la verdad eso era algo que aun me tenia intrigada.

Hola papa, como estas? – le pregunte tranquilamente.

Bien hija, y tu como estas? – me pregunto un poco más formal, aun podía sentir que estaba molesto conmigo.

Bien papa, muy bien – sonreí – sucede algo? – pregunte un poco preocupada ya que no era normal que él me hablara, y menos si estaba molesto por algo.

Te hablo para avisarte que el vuelo de Kang San se adelanto y llegara en el vuelo de las cuatro a corea – me dijo molesto.

A esta bien papa yo misma iré por el – dijo tranquilamente.

Está bien hija – me susurro – por favor cuida a tu hermano.

Si papa no te preocupes yo cuidare de, el - sin más mi papa me colgó, era extraño su comportamiento, en fin de eso me ocuparía después, ahora debía ir a recoger a mi hermanito al aeropuerto.

Ga Eul pov.

Jan DI falto a las últimas tres clases con la escusa de hacer algo importante, la verdad no, nos dijo nada, me pregunto que se traerá entre manos?

Ga Eul no crees que deberíamos ir a correr un poco? – me miro Jae Kyung. Mientras metíamos nuestras cosas en los lockers.

Tienes razón que te parece una carrera en veinte minutos? – le sonreí.

Me parece perfecto – sonrio animada – necesito sacar un poco de energía.

Unnie tu siempre sacas un poco de energía a todas horas – solté una risita – eres muy hiperactiva.

Muy graciosa- me enseño la lengua.

Veo que esa maña la tienen todas – nos dijo Woo Bin quien nos observaba con interés.

De que hablas no de nada – sonrio y se alejo de nosotras metido en sus pensamientos

Creo que a Woo Bin le afecta pasar tiempo con Young Mi – dijo riendo Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung fuimos a cambiarnos y de ahí a la pista de atletismo a correr un poco, era algo que nos mantenía relajadas. Además correr me hace sentir más libre, más segura. Apenas llevábamos tres vueltas cuando…

Unnie basta ya no aguanto – susurro agitada Jae Kyung.

Unnie pero si apenas llevamos dos vueltas – le mire sorprendida.

Si lo sé pero muero de hambre – me dijo mientras se frotaba su estomago.

Yo solo reí un poco – está bien unnie, no quiero que mueras de hambre por mi culpa – le puse una mano en el hombro y caminamos hacia los vestidores, nos dimos una ducha rápida y salimos tranquilamente.

Unnie que se te antoja comer? – me pregunto con energía renovada, realmente Jae Kyung. Nunca se cansa.

Ya se vamos al restaurante de avena al que Jan Di y yo fuimos hace unos días – sonreí sin pensarlo – la comida es riquísima y el dueño, podría decirnos si ganaremos las competencias.

Oye eso no suena tan mal – sonrio – vamos date prisa. – Jae Kyung tomo mi mano y comenzó a correr hacia el estacionamiento.

Jan Di pov.

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que mi hermanito llegara, realmente tenía muchas ganas de estar ya con él, lo extrañaba tanto, cuando mi celular sonó

_Kkotbiga naeryeowa. Sorieobsi naeryeoman ga.  
Malgake daraoreun seoroui eolgureul sseudadeumeoga.  
Neol manhi johahae. I gamjeongi dasi olkka.  
Nan eoreuni doego urin sarajine  
_

Hi – conteste de inmediato.

Jan Di qué bueno que contestas – me respondió la Voz de Xiao Guang

Unnie que milagro – sonreí la última vez que hable con ella fue cuando mi hermano falleció.

Hi, Jan Di hablo para avisarte que Xu Li arribara en unas horas a corea supongo que su vuelo no debe tardar mucho acaba de abordar – me dijo con rapidez.

Está bien unnie no te preocupes yo estoy, aquí en el aeropuerto esperando a Kang San – le dije feliz.

Oooh que bien – me dijo alegre – por cierto yo y los chicos llegaremos el día de competencia para verlos.

Eso es genial unnie – dije feliz – por cierto unnie como esta She She unnie?

Ella está bien nutria no te preocupes – le escuche tranquila – solo que por ahora está muy metida en el invernadero y los asuntos de la familia Hai.

Oh ya veo – dije un poco desanimada, me sentía mal por ella, Wei Yi era mi hermano, lo quería más que a nada en este mundo. Comprendía el dolo de She She lo único que no me gustaba es que se metiera tanto en el trabajo.

Bueno te dejo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer nos vemos el día de la competencia – después de eso me colgó, me dejo pensando en She She.

Jun Pyo pov.

Estaba con Yi Jeong en las gradas del estadio, cuando Woo Bin se acerco a nosotros un tanto preocupado.

Te pasa algo? – le pregunto Yi Jeong cuando lo vio.

No lo sé necesito hablar con Ji Hoo – dijo serio y se acerco hacia donde Ji Hoo estaba – JI Hoo!

Ji Hoo lo miro con curiosidad y se acerco a él – pasa algo?

Si donde escuchaste el nombre de Xu Li? – pregunto un tanto estresado.

Jae Kyung lo dijo esta mañana – murmuro – por qué?

Exactamente que dijo? – volvió a insistir Woo Bin.

Dijo que Xu Li vendría a entrenara Young Mi – dijo sin tomarle importancia, Yi Jeong y yo los observábamos confundidos quién demonios era la tal Xu Li y porque Woo Bin estaba tan estresado.

Woo Bin dinos que pasa? – le miramos todos.

Woo Bin saco una hoja y comenzó a leer…

Lee Xu Li es una jinete internacional de competencias ecuestres, ganadora tres veces consecutivas del National Hunt *. En Reino Unido, y subcampeona de la Copa Tevis*, también participo en las olimpiadas del 2004 en Atenas, representando a Taiwán. – Miro a Ji Hoo – su especial es el salto ecuestre*, un que en el doma* siempre logra muy buenas calificaciones.

Nos miramos unos a otros esta competencia seria un poco difícil.

Young Mi pov

Estaba en los establos del instituto cuando Jan Di apareció con dos de las personas que más quería – príncipe! – grite emocionada y abrece a Kang San lo extrañaba tanto.

Hola musa como estas? – me pregunto correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Feliz de verte – le solté un momento para verlo bien – oye eres todo un galán – dije sonriendo.

Verdad que si – dijo sonriendo Xu Li.

Amazona que gusto de verte – le abrace – no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí.

Yo también musa – me abrazo fuertemente – este será tu caballo para las competencias?

Me pregunto mientras estudiaba a starmy.

Se ve que es dócil, abra que practicar un poco el doma – dijo seria – si logras dominarla en el doma el salto ecuestre será fácil.

Eso piensas – la observe mientras ella observaba con detenimiento a la yegua.

Si tienes ropa de montar aquí? – me pregunto mientras acariciaba al caballo.

Si – dije con seguridad – por qué no la montas? – me miro de reojo – si sabremos qué tan dócil es y si podrás dar una buena competencia con ella.

Jae Kyung pov.

Estábamos en el restaurante de avena, el dueño era una apersona muy divertida, nos leyó la suerte, nos dijo que nuestra alma gemela estaba muy cerca de nosotras que tuviéramos los ojos bien abiertos, porque esa persona especial estaba más cerca de lo que imaginábamos.

La verdad no sé si creer en eso, lo que si se es que cuando estoy cerca de Jun Pyo, mi corazón se acelera, será a caso que él es, el chico que estado esperando?...

La verdad lo dudo mucho, es todo lo opuesto a lo que yo he soñado de mi príncipe azul, aun que a veces le da un aire a oppa.

Unnie estas bien? – me pregunto Ga Eul con una sonrisa – a ya se estas pensando en Jun Pyo verdad?

La mire sorprendida Ga Eul es bruja juro que lo es, a veces sabe lo que pensamos antes de que se lo digamos.

No porque lo dices? – dije evitando verla.

Hay unnie dos cosas – me sonrio – una estas rojita y dos tenias una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y esa sonrisa solo la pones cuando te pasa algo con él.

Ash Ga Eul sabes eres muy molesta – dije jugando.

Mira quién habla – rio.

Llegamos a casa y nos encontramos que Kang San y Xu Li, estaban ya instalados y preparando la cena. Este día fue un poco extraño y divertido. Ahora solo tenemos una misión ganar las competencias y hacer que los chicos hagan todo lo que nosotras queramos…

**Dos días después…**

Y i Jeong pov.

Hoy era el día de competencia, toda la escuela se había reunido ahí, nosotros y las chicas estábamos en los palcos especiales del estadio, nos sentíamos nerviosos, habíamos visto a Young Mi entrenar y la verdad lo hacía casi también como Ji Hoo.

Nervioso? – me pregunto Ga Eul mientras se sentaba a mi lado derecho, hoy lucia diferente mas radiante, más segura de sí misma, llevaba una mini falda negra con vuelo y una blusa blanca, se veía hermosa.

No para nada – dije sin poder dejar de verla.

Pues no lo parece – sonrio y acomodo su cabello de lado.

Cierra la boca o te entrara una mosca – me dijo mi hermano mientras me golpeaba la barbilla con el dedo.

No tenía la boca abierta – masculle molesto.

Si tú lo dices – encogió los hombros y se sentó a mi lado izquierdo.

Jae Kyung pov

Young Mi en los vestidores, cuando del otro lado vi salir a Jun Pyo, se veía un poco preocupado.

Aun creen que pueden ganar? – le pregunte tomándolo por sorpresa.

No creo podremos ganarles – dijo tratando de sonar seguro.

Jae!- Me grito Zhi Ye – oye preciosa donde te metes? – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Lo siento Zhi Ye – me disculpe con el – olvide que es su primera vez en el instituto vamos los llevare a su asiento, nos vemos Jun Pyo. – y sin mirarlo me aleje de él.

Ji Hoo pov.

Estaba en los vestidores con Woo Bin poniéndome mi traje de quitación blanco, podía notar a Woo Bin bastante nervioso, y no era para menos, durante los entrenamientos Young Mi había demostrado ser una gran jinete, y eso me hacia ponerme un poco nervioso, sin embargo Luigi y yo hacíamos un gran equipo, mi especialidad es el doma, así que me sentía seguro.

Ya tranquilízate – le dije ya que no dejaba de dar vueltas como loco por todo el vestidor – me estas mareando.

Lo siento pero Ji Hoo tienes que hacer todo lo posible por ganar – me suplico.

Ya realmente quieres salir con ella verdad – sonreí, por Dios donde había quedado el don Juan.

Ya casi era hora de ir a la competencia, salimos de los vestidores y al salir vimos a Jan Di y Young Mi saliendo del vestidor de chicas, Jan Di vestía toda de azul, se veía genial, mas con esos pantalones que se ajustaban perfectamente a su piernas, portaba un traje sastre que la hacía lucir más madura e intelectual.

Ella se acerco a mí – suerte Ji Hoo – sonrio y se alejo de mí junto con Woo Bin.

Young Mi pov.

Me sentía nerviosa cuando salimos de los vestidores, pero ver a Woo Bin a fuera me relajo un poco.

Te vez hermosa – me sonrio lo cual me hizo sonrojar, yo llevaba un pantalón blanco con transparencia a mitad de mis piernas, junto con un saco azul marino hecho a medida. Mi cabello lo llevaba ligeramente suelto y mi casco.

Gracias - dije nerviosa, por la forma en que me veía, tenía que agradecer a Ga Eul, tenía razón este atuendo aria que Woo Bin no me quitara la vista de encima.

Te deseo suerte – me abrazo – ganes o pierdas para mi tu eres la mejor. – me dijo bajito beso mi mejilla y salió con Jan Di hacia su lugar…

Jun Hee pov.

Todo estaba listo para la competencia para ganar la competencia los chicos debían de obtener un puntaje máximo de 100 puntos, la primera sería la de Doma donde los chicos podían llevarse 50 puntos por cada movimiento con el cabello bien hecho., nuestros jueces serian el profesor Lee Kang Hyun, el señor Choi Jun Sang ex campeón de equitación, la señorita Lee Xu Li, la profesora Park Eun Hye y yo.

Los chicos entraron la primera seria Young Mi Comenzamos con los Pasos Principales, en los cuales Young Mi realmente se lucio, consiguiendo 17 puntos al realizar cada paso. Ji Hoo logro hacerlo a la perfección, realmente él y el caballo parecían ser uno solo en esta primera parte el logro los 20 puntos máximos.

La siguiente parte fue los Movimientos Principales, Young Mi logro los 20 puntos máximos, mientras que Ji Hoo logro solamente 19 puntos debido a que el caballo se distrajo con algo.

Por último tenían que realizar tres figuras con el caballo y realizar dos movimientos laterales, por desgracia para las chicas Young Mi entesta parte solo logro 6 puntos de diez máximos, mientras que Ji Hoo hizo gala de su conexión con el caballo y obtuvo los 10 puntos.

La segunda prueba fue la de Salto ecuestre, donde los chicos tenían que pasar por una serie de obstáculos, en esta prueba Young Mi logro los 50 puntos máximos al igual que Ji Hoo sin embargo el puntaje de las chicas no era suficiente para ganar.

Muy bien chicos – me levante de mi lugar – es hora de anunciar al ganador con 99 puntos sobre 94 el ganador es Yoon Ji Hoo representante del F4!

Toda la escuela se alboroto, algunos jóvenes y maestros mostraron tristeza, pero así era esto – ahora les anunciare la siguiente competencia – le hice una seña y el secretario Jung me trajo un pequeño baúl donde estaban las otras tres pelotitas de las competencias – la siguiente competencia es… Automovilismo! – el silencio fue total – F4 quien será su competidor? – mire a los chicos a mi derecha.

Yo – dijo mi hermano dando un paso adelante.

Está bien, Divas? – mire a las chicas a mi izquierda.

Yo competiré – suspiro Jae Kyung mientras daba un paso adelante.

Está bien en dos días será la siguiente competencia! – anuncie mientras todos los estudiantes y maestros se iban retirando poco a poco.

Young Mi pov.

Te felicito Ji Hoo – le sonreí y ofrecí mi mano, el con una sonrisa la tomo e hizo una reverencia.

Eres muy buena Young Mi – me dijo sin soltar mi mano.

Bueno algún día me tendrás que dar la revancha - sonreí y me aleje de, el.

Estuviste grandiosa – me susurro al oído Woo Bin.

Woo Bin! – grite sorprendida, el solo sonrio y me entrego una flor de loto blanca.

Para to escuche que son tus favoritas. – sonrio y me entrego la flor.

Gracias – sonreí y bese la comisura de sus labios. Sonreí al ver su expresión y me aleje de ahí con una gran sonrisa

Jun Pyo pov

Mire a Jae Kyung estaba hermosa con ese vestido blanco, solo había un problema tenía una mosca pegada a ella.

Hey mono! – le grite haciendo que se alejara un poco de ese tonto que le abrazaba.

Que quieres ricitos – me dijo molesta.

No creas que la tendrás fácil – dije con una sonrisa y seguro de mi mismo.

Por favor no me hagas reír – me dijo en sorna – tu puedes ser el rey de Shinhwa, pero yo – dijo señalándose ella misma. – yo soy la reina de las carreras…

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Bueno chicas que les pareció?

miestrellailumina como vez no les puse tan en aprietos pero en la siguiente competencia lo are.

Bueno para quienes saben poco del las competencias de equitación a aquí les dejo un poco de información.

National Hunt *. Son carreras en una pista donde los caballos también saltar sobre los obstáculos. Es más común en el Reino Unido, donde se le llama carreras National Hunt.

Copa Tevis*. Es una carrera de resistencia muy difícil, realizada en un circuito de 100 millas, donde el jinete y caballos avanzan por caminos muy difíciles.

Salto ecuestre*. Es donde el caballo y jinete tiene que pasar por una serie de obstáculos.

Doma*. Es una especialidad dentro del deporte de la hípica, en la cual se exige una completa compenetración entre el caballo y el jinete. Durante las pruebas de doma, el animal debe realizar todos aquellos movimientos que le indiquen quien lo monta.

Por último las quieran conocer a Young Mi y ver las portadas de los capítulos visiten mi nueva página en Facebook llamada Sailor Tierra Fanfics, ahí encontraran los capítulos de almas gemelas con las portadas de capitulo les aviso, apenas estoy empezando a subir los capítulos. Espero sus comentarios.

Xoxox


	14. Capitulo 13 COMPETENCIA2 AUTOS Y APUESTA

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 13

COMPETENCIA DOS AUTOS Y APUESTAS.

"Que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer a alguien que ya ha decidido cuál debe ser su destino.

Proverbio árabe "

Jae Kyung pov.

Estaba feliz no podía creer que la siguiente competencia fue automovilismo, estaba casi segura que ganaría, hasta ahora nadie podía ganarme y no dejaría que Gu Jun Pyo fuera el primero, no señor, oppa me había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber, no por nada era la mejor en los arrancones en Londres.

Valla la siguiente competencia será más interesante verdad primita? – me dijo riéndose Zhi Ye mi querido primo.

En esa competencia ganaremos de eso me encargare – dije segura de mi misma.

Eso quería escuchar – sonrio – que te parece si te ayudo a practicar?

Zhi Ye quieres comer mi polvo justo ahora? – pregunte con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

No puede – se acerco a nosotros Zuo Jun – tenemos que atender un negocio.

Los benditos negocios de la familia, aun que no, no lo dijeran, nosotras ya sabíamos que tipo negocios manejaban, no fue difícil averiguarlo, todo lo que hemos tenido que aprender en los últimos años, no es para menos. Lo único que nosotras esperamos es que algún día ellos decidan decirnos la verdad.

Está bien – sonreí e hice un puchero de tristeza – veré si Young Mi quiere practicar.

Te prometo que te compensare – me sonrio Zhi Ye y se fue con Zuo jun.

Fui a buscar a Young Mi y la encontré en el estudio de baile con su guitarra como siempre. Componiendo una nueva canción.

Valla desde que conociste a Woo Bin compones más seguido – dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

Y tú te volviste mas sarcástica desde que te juntas con Jun Pyo – me dijo enseñándome la lengua.

Si creo que eso es contagioso – sonreí y me senté a su lado. – oye me acompañas a practicar, mi camaro necesita prepararse y tu mercedes seria de excelente ayuda.

Mmm por que tiene que ser precisamente mi mercedes? – me miro con suspicacia – si el porsche de Jan Di también es rápido y el volvo de Ga Eul igual.

Si pero a ellas no les gusta la velocidad – dije imitando la carita de cachorro de Ga Eul.

Me gusta más la carita de Gigi – rio mientras ponía de lado su guitarra – está bien veremos que puede hacer tu camaro convertible contra mi mercedes guardián. – Dijo sonriendo – la que pierda pagara las compras de la otra por un mes.

Sonreí y me levante – Young Mi espero que el abuelo Hai no te quite las tarjetas de crédito por sobregirarlas – Rei mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Eso lo veremos, lest go! – me sonrio.

Oye creo que las mañas de los F4 se nos están pegando – Rei al escucharle hablar como Woo Bin.

Tienes razón espero que Ga Eul, ni Jan Di no estén a si – comenzó a reír – te imaginas.

No pude aguantarme mas y estalle en carcajadas – no seriamos un desastre.

De que ríen nonnas? – pregunto Kang San entrando por la puerta.

Principito!- gritamos en coro asustando un poco a Kang San, quien de inmediato se tapo los oídos. Mientras nosotras volvíamos a reír.

Principito quieres venir con nosotras a entrenar para la siguiente competencia?- Kang San nos miro unos minutos.

Está bien solo porque esta vez no puedes jugar conmigo – sonrio y así los tres salimos rumbo al autódromo del instituto, mientras yo hacia los arreglos para usar la pista Young Mi llevo a Kang San a la cafetería para que pudiera vernos.

Young Mi pov.

Caminaba rumbo a la cafetería del autódromo cuando me encontré con los chicos del F4.

Young Mi – me saludo sonriente Woo Bin - little princess, how are you?

Hi guys, good afternoon – sonreí mientras Kang San y yo hacíamos una reverencia. – I'm fine thanks! – Kang San me miro extrañado, y solo negó con la cabeza.

Y él quien es? – me pregunto Yi Jeong quien miraba curiosa a Kang San.

El es nuestro hermanito Kang San – les dije con orgullo – Kang San ellos son el F4 – le dije sonriendo – por cierto chicos estarán mucho tiempo aquí?.

Si un rato mas por qué? – me pregunto Ji Hoo con un toque de curiosidad.

Es que prometí entrenar con Jae Kyung hoy – sonreí – y no tenemos quien se quede con el ahora, podrían cuidarlo por nosotras?

Pero… y Ga Eul , Jan Di donde están? – pregunto nervioso Woo Bin.

Ga Eul, fue revisar lo de una exposicion de beneficencia de su padre y Jan Di, está ocupada estudiando – sonreí – por favor prometo no tardarnos nada.

Está bien ve – me sonrio Ji Hoo, mientras Woo Bin y Yi Jeong lo veían raro.

Muchas gracias chicos les debo una – sonreí y me aleje hacia los vestidores…

Kang San pov.

Que les estaba pasando a mis nonnas, creo que estar junto a estos chicos, les hace más daño del que yo pensaba, me imagino cómo se pondrían si, se llegan a enterar quien son ellos realmente.

Y este enano? – pregunto un chico de cabello rizado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Es el hermanito de Jan Di – comento el que yo sabía que respondía al nombre de Ji Hoo.

Tu cañado? – le pregunto, haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojara y los demás rieran, si tan solo supieran.

En fin preferí permanecer callado, ya encontraría la manera de usar esa información a favor de alguno de ellos o de ellas. Como se lo había prometido a mi Hyung.

Flash Back…

Enano toma – me dijo mi Hyung mientras estaba en su cama se veía débil, y muy enfermo.

Que esto Hyung? – le pregunte mientras tomaba una fotografía en mis manos, la foto era de él y otros cuatro chicos – Hyung quienes son ellos.

Ellos son los F4 – me sonrio – mis amigos y los futuros esposos de las lotos - tosió un poco – cuando yo no esté tu deberás tomar mi lugar entendiste Kang San.

Pero Hyung – susurre.

Deberás ser amigo de ellos – sonrio – son divertidos, además tu ya los habías visto antes.

Yo… no creo los recordaría – le dije tratando de hacer memoria.

Recuerdas los talleres en Suecia? – me pregunto sonriente.

Si después de ese verano estuvimos castigados por un mes – recordé.

Recuerdas a los cuatro chicos del equipo de futbol de jóvenes? – me pregunto, mientras yo recordaba a los cuatro chicos que eran geniales.

Si los recuerdo – sonreí.

Son ellos, el es Song Woo Bin, conocido como el príncipe Song, - me señalo al chico que estaba a su derecha, - a su lado esta So Yi Jeong, conocido como el Casanova. Aun que tú lo conoces como el alfarero.

Es el chico que le rompió el corazón a Ga Eul nonna? – le mire sorprendido.

Si – sonrio – no es malo solo es un poco miedoso en relación al amor – suspiro – este es Gu Jun Pyo el es el líder, también conocido como el heredero o el caballero negro – rio para sí mismo – es muy divertido parece un niño de tu edad, así lado esta Yoon Ji Hoo, el es conocido como el cabello blanco o príncipe blanco, aun que yo lo llamaría dormilón o distraído – sonrio.

Hyung cómo es que tú los conoces? – me miro un momento – porque soy su amigo. Algo importante Kang San ellos no deben saber quien soy o que soy de ellas hasta que She She te diga está bien.

Está bien Hyung lo prometo – sonrio…

Fin del flash back.

Hey enano quieres comer algo? – me pregunto mientras se sentaban alrededor de una gran mesa. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Es verdad no nos hemos presentado correctamente – me sonrio el que respondía al nombre de Ji Hoo – soy Ji Hoo un gusto. – me sonrio y me dio la mano.

Yo soy Woo Bin – se sonrio el pelirrojo.

Un gusto yos soy Yi Jeong – a él lo mire con cierto recelo, nadie hace llorar a una de mis hermanitas y vive para contarlo, ya me las pagaría.

Yo soy el gran Jun Pyo ahora a comer – dijo el de cabello rizado, mientras lo demás reía.

Un gusto yo soy Geum Kang San – sonreí he hice una reverencia – es un gusto conocerles al fin.

Al fin? – me miro Yi Jeong…

Jun Pyo pov.

Este enano había dicho al fin?, será que las chicas hablan de nosotros todo el tiempo.

Como es eso que al fin? – le pregunte.

Si escuche de ustedes cuando estuvieron en los talleres de verano hace dos años en Suecia – sonrio – además desde que llegue mis nonnas no dejan de hablar de ustedes.

Así y que dicen? – le pregunto con interés Woo Bin.

Que esperan darles una paliza y que hagan lo que ellas quieren – rio divertido – aun que no se si puedan seguirles el paso – nos miro a todos – mis nonnas son impredecibles.

Te puesto lo que quieras a que podemos seguirles el paso – dije muy seguro de mismo.

Sonrio con malicia y nos miro a los cuatro – de acuerdo es una apuesta, si tu pierdes con Jae Kyung nonna los cuatro tendrán que llevarme al parque de diversiones en florida, si tu ganas Sere su espía con mis nonnas trato hecho?

El enano si es listo – le miro Woo Bin – por mí no hay problema acepto.

Yi Jeong lo medito un poco – Mmm…

Ya no lo pienses tanto- le dijo Woo Bin observándolo

Jae Kyung está muy segura de ganar – suspiro – está bien entro a la apuesta – la sonrisa del enano se hizo más grande, parecida a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, creo Yi Jeong está en problemas.

Jun Pyo tu entraras? – Me pregunto Ji Hoo sin dejar de mirar al enano – claro no vez que fui yo quien le propuso la apuesta.

Está bien yo también entrare – sonrio.

Bien enano has hecho una puesta con el F4 – sonreí y le mire – es mas desde ahora serás la mascota oficial del F4, así nadie en la escuela te molestara.

Nos miro un momento y sonrio, sin embargo esa sonrisa se me hizo familiar, muy familiar.

Hey Kang San! – le grito un chico alto y muy serio el enano se disculpo y fue con él.

Esa sonrisa – murmure.

A ti también te recordó a alguien? – me pregunto Ji Hoo.

Es muy parecida a la de Wei Yi – susurro Yi Jeong.

Es verdad – confirmo Woo Bin – también cuando te miro Yi Jeong fue la misma mirada que te dio Wei Yi cuando te conoció.

Ji Hoo observaba con atención al enano, por un momento vi en su rostro la misma expresión que cuando creyó ver el fantasma de Wei Yi con Jan Di – está todo bien?

Creo que de nuevo veo visiones – me dijo al oído.

Tranquilo te acordaste de, él es todo – le ofrecí un vaso de agua – toma bebe un poco.

Jae Kyung pov

Terminamos la mini competencia por suerte le había ganado, claro solo por milímetros.

Sabes creo que pensare en hacerle algunas modificaciones a mi auto – rio Young Mi

No creo que lo necesites ya es rápido – sonreí – por cierto donde dejaste al pequeño príncipe.

Esta con el F4 – sonrio, mientras yo ponía cara de susto – estará bien

Si no me preocupa lo que el F4 le pueda hacer a Kang San – suspire – si no lo que él les puede hacer a ellos.

Oye ni que Kang San fuera que – me miro molesta.

Te recuerdo lo que le hizo a Edward cuando terminamos – le dije…

Flas back…

Estábamos en nuestros eventos de beneficencia y Edward Brandon está invitado, lucia como siempre alto, guapo, galante e iba acompañado por una rubia insípida. Todo marchaba ala perfección cuando…

Niño estúpido por qué no te fijas por dónde vas! – grito la estúpida rubia quien había chocado con mi hermanito.

Lo siento pero fuiste tú la que no se fijo por estar besándote con este intento de caballero – dijo molesto Kang San mirando con odio a Edward.

Mira mocoso – le dijo furioso cuando mis oppas llegaron.

A quien le dijiste mocoso? – preguntaron molestos los tres, si Zhi Ye, Zuo Jun y Wei Yi.

Pero si son ustedes los guardaespaldas –rio Edward – Marín vámonos de aquí. – Edward tomo la chica del brazo pasando frente a mí, mientras la acercaba más a él y la besaba para que yo pudiera verlo.

Lo único con lo que no contaba era que su auto había sufrido una serie de modificaciones...

Cuando salió la alarma de su auto comenzó a sonar como loca y el no la podía callar lo cual hizo salir a mas de la mitad de la gente reunida en el lugar, depuse cuando logro apagarla el auto no quiso arrancar y tuvo que abrir el capo, solo para terminar bañado en aceite del motor que dando como un perfecto idiota delante de todos. Entonces Kang San se acerco a él con una sonrisa maligna.

Eso es por llamarme mocoso y por hacer llorar a mi nonna – sonrio – tarado. – acto seguido le saco una foto fue la comidilla de las redes sociales por un mes.

Fin del flash back.

Ohoh por Dios Yi Jeong! – gritamos al mismo y salimos corriendo en busca de nuestro hermanito.

Corrimos lo más rápido posible cuando lo vimos se estaba desliendo de Zuo Jun. Y vimos que todo estaba tranquilo.

Están bien? – nos pregunto Zuo Jun al vernos agitadas.

Si solo hicimos una pequeña carrera haber quien llegaba primero – sonreí.

Ya te vas? – le pregunto Young Mi

Si tengo asuntos que debo resolver – sonrio – suerte en la carrera hermosa – me sonrio y beso mi frente – estoy seguro que serás la campeona.

No lo dudes – sonreí mientras caminaba con Kang San hacia los F4.

Hola chicos – les salude mientras trataba de asegurarme que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

Pasa algo mono? – me pregunto Jun Pyo, mientras Ji Hoo llevaba a Kang San a escoger su postre con los demás.

Dime si Kang San se porto bien? - Le pregunte un tanto preocupada.

Tranquila mono, el enano se porto bien – sonrio – lista para competencia de pasado mañana?

Claro – sonreí

Oye mono – me llamo Woo Bin – perdón Jae Kyung, nos llevaremos a Kang San con nosotros y lo pasaremos a dejar para la cena.

Que! – Grito asustada Young Mi – no, no puede.

Porque no puede? – pregunto Ji Ho confundido.

Porque no ha hecho su tarea – dijo con seguridad.

Nonna la tarea la termine en la mañana – sonrio feliz.

Pero Jan Di no te ha dado permiso – repuse yo.

Eso no es problema – sonrio Yi Jeong – solo dile que estar con Ji Hoo y asunto arreglado.

No creo que lo deje – sonreí.

Oigan tranquilas todo estará bien – nos sonrio Ji Hoo – yo Sere el adulto del grupo.

Oye! – gritaron los otros.

Young Mi y yo nos miramos, y asentimos, no nos quedaba más que confiar en Ji Hoo.

Me sentía inquieta, concia muy bien a Kang San y sabia de lo quera capaz, obvio había sido entrenado por Wei Yi y los demás, y eso era como decir que era un mini ellos, solo que mas maligno, cuando se enojaba o nos hacían llorar, realmente temía por Yi Jeong. Para nuestra suerte las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, pero si conozco a Kang San también como creo a Yi Jeong le espera una y una muy grande. Al día siguiente fui de nuevo al autódromo con Zhi Ye, me sorprendió que de nuevo Kang San estuviera con el F4 muy tranquilo platicando, en especial con Yi Jeong.

Concéntrate en la pista – me regaño Zhi Ye.

Eso hago solo que me preocupa lo veo – suspire sin dejar de ver a los chicos.

El sabe cuidarse solo – sonrio Zhi Ye.

Eso lo sé, pero no es el que me preocupa – sonreí – si no ellos, no saben cómo es mas el que esta platicando con él.

Zhi Ye volteo haber a los chicos y miro con curiosidad a Yi Jeong – no me digas que es el alfarero de Suecia?

Si es el – dije poniéndome el casco para subir al auto.

Podre es hombre muerto – sonrio y subió al auto – vamos, no creo que les haga algo mientras sean las competencias así que sube una vuelta más y terminamos.

Di mi última vuelta en la pista mañana seria la competencia y esperaba ganar.

Jun Pyo pov.

Estamos el autódromo esperando que mono terminara de entrenar, cuando la vi de nuevo con ese chico, me gustaba nada como la veía y la abrazaba.

O es mi imaginación o te estás poniendo celoso? - `pregunto divertido Woo Bin.

Celoso yo de quien? – Dije molesto, haciéndolo a un lado y bajando para prepararme para entrenar.

Celoso yo ni que me gustara mono, obvio no me gusta cómo me podría gustar una chica como ella, que nunca hace caso, además siempre me lleva la contraria si es bonita, tiene una sonrisa tierna y unos hermosos ojos.

Hey en quien piensas tanto?- me pregunto Ji Hoo entrado a los vestidores.

Lo mire sorprendido – tú, siempre tan oportuno.

El solo sonrio – que puedo decir soy mitad fantasma.

Dime que algo que no sepa – sonreí.

Que te gusta Jae Kyung – rio – y no te atrevas a negármelo a mí.

Tu sí que estás loco, como me podría gustar mono – lo mire con curiosidad, seria que si me gusta mono o Ji Hoo me quiere tender una trampa.

Entonces en quien pensabas cuando llegue?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

En la inmortalidad del cangrejo – dije con ironía.

Más bien creo que era cangreja – rio – por que estabas sonrojado.

No es verdad – dije haciendo un puchero.

Si lo es y eso me lo confirma – sonrio – que hay de malo con que te guste, solo acéptalo y ya.

Ji Hoo – le mire un momento – cuando éramos niños te golpee mucho verdad?

El me miro confundido – no tanto como yo a ti.

Sabes comienzo a creer que se nos paso la mano con las luchas – Rei – te pegamos muy duro varias veces.

Que gracioso – sonrio sarcásticamente.

Bueno ya me voy entrenar o si no el gran Jun Pyo no ganara mañana – sonreí y salí a dar mis vueltas.

Desde mi auto vi a Jae Kyung y a ese chico muy sonrientes, y eso me molesto, también confirmo la teoría de Ji Hoo. Jae Kyung me gustaba y me gustaba más de lo que con palabras podría expresarlo.

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ DIA DE LA COMPETENCIA. * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Jae Kyung pov.

Hoy era el gran día, hoy le demostraría a Jun Pyo que se había metido con la persona equivocada. Estaba completamente segura que ganaría. Nada impediría que la victoria de hoy fuera nuestra.

Estas muy feliz – me dijo Jan Di sonriendo mientras esperaba por mí para salir.

Hoy obtendré la victoria para nosotras ya lo veras – sonreí

Eso espero porque sino – sonrio con malicia – pagaras caro habernos metido en este lio.

Unnie, unnie – sonreí y le abrase – cuando te he fallado – Jan Di medito un momento – no me contestes – sonreí – prometo no fallarte esta vez.

Está bien confiare en ti – sonrio - vamos que ya nos esperan.

Yi Jeong pov.

Estaba con Woo Bien ya en nuestro lugar cuando las chicas llegaron.

Hey enano! – le llame a Kang San, el sonrio y vino a sentarse con nosotros mientras Ga Eul y Young Mi lo observaban asustadas.

Porque esas cara little princesses? – Les pregunto Woo Bin cuando se acercaron.

Kang San que haces con él? – le pregunto al enano quien la miro confundido

Yo pues veré la carrera con mis nuevos Hyungs nonna por qué?- le dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Kang San sabes lo que nos referimos – le dijo seria Young Mi, que estaba pasando aquí.

Nonna Yi Jeong Hyung, es mi amigo – sonrio, sin embargo esa sonrisa me dio algo de miedo, no se por qué presentía que algo no muy bueno me pasaría.

Te estaremos vigilando eh – le anuncio Ga Eul y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Mientras Jun Hee, Seo Hyun, Eun Jae y mi hermano tomaban sus lugares.

Jun Pyo pov.

Oye estás listo? – me pregunto Ji Hoo mientras terminaba de arreglarme la chaqueta.

Yo siempre estoy listo – sonreí

Si tú los dices – me sonrio y puso su mano en mi hombro – contamos contigo ni se te ocurra perder o tendremos que ir a florida un fin de semana.

Iremos gane o pierda – sonreí como niño pequeño – nos hace falta ir al parque de diversiones.

Cuando dejaras de ser un niño – rio mientras saliamos.

Cuando tu dejes de ser el adulto – Rei, sin embargo mi sonrisa duro poco al salir vimos como Jae Kyung, se veía hermosa, simplemente perfecta solo había algo mal ahí, el ese tipo con el que había es todo entrenando la estaba abrazando y besaba su mejilla. En ese momento quise ir y partirle la cara a ese idiota.

Hey – me hablo Ji Hoo mientras yo no dejaba de observarles – gana la carrera y después si quieres lo matas.

Mire un momento a mi amigo y sonreí, Salí rumbo a mi auto ganaría a costa de lo que fuera.

Todo estaba listo ya solo esperaba que mi hermana diera la señal

Jun Hee pov.

Todo estaba listo para la carrera cuando di la señal todo comenzó, ambos autos iban a todo velocidad, yo miraba fascinada la manera de conducir de Jae Kyung, realmente era buena, pero mi hermano no se queda atrás, en las primeras curvas Jun Pyo gano ventaja, algo que Jae Kyung logro recuperar con velocidad. Realmente era fascinante verlos correr de esa manera.

Había escuchado que Jae Kyung era muy buena en carreras pero nunca me imagine que tanto – sonrio Seo Hyun.

Cuantas vueltas serán Jun Hee? – Me pregunto Eun Jae

Solo una - sonreí mientras a mis espaldas el Sr. Lee nuestro mayordomo y el Sr Jung nuestro secretario observaban fascinados la carrera.

La competencia estaba cerrada cualquiera podía ganar en una de las ultimas curvas no que le paso a Jun Pyo que la tomo mal y salió de la pista, por suerte no le paso nada. Dejando así como ganadora a Jae Kyung.

Después de unos momentos nos encontramos todo en la cafetería ya con Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo con nosotros.

Bien chicos las ganadoras son las chicas – anuncie varios gritara y se emocionaron, otros pusieron cara de fastidio.

Bien chicos hasta ahora van empatados con un punto cada uno – sonreí – secretario Jung, traiga por favor el cofre.

El secretario trajo de inmediato el cofre con las pelotitas – bien sonreí tomando la ultima pelotita azul – la siguiente competencia será Tenis – dije enseñándoles el papel. – chicas quien será su competidora?

Las chicas se miraron unos instantes y Ga Eul dio un paso al frente – Sere yo – sonrio.

Bien chicos? – le pregunto mientras los miraba.

Sere yo – sonrio Woo Bin dando un paso al frente.

Muy bien lo veré en dos días – sonreí – pueden retirarse.

Ga Eul pov.

Ahora tocaba mi turno tenía que practicar mucho, no podía perder.

A partir de mañana entrenaremos juntas – me sonrio Xiao Guang.

Hey ustedes! – le escuche gritar a Kang San, todos lo volteamos a ver. – no olviden pagar su apuesta.

A puesta? – le pregunto confundida Jan di.

Si ellos dijeron que si perdían me llevaría a florida al parque de diversiones – sonrio Kang San, mientras Zhi Ye sonreía.

Sus amigos están muertos – rio por debajo.

Oppa que malo eres – le dije viéndole tratando de aguantar la risa.

Mientras Jae Kyung se acercaba a tratar de convencer a Kang San que cambiara de opinión.

Jun Pyo pov.

Hermanito no quieres que mejor te compren algo? – le dijo un tanto preocupada Jae Kyung al enano, mientras Jan Di le lanzaba una mira de reproche.

No ellos lo prometieron – decía Kang San.

Jae Kyung ya basta déjalo que valla – le dijo el chico que había estado pegado a ella como chicle

Tu tuviste que ver en esto verdad?- le miro amenazadoramente.

Yo, pero si ni siquiera sabía nada - dijo el serio – además a mi no me interesa espantar a sus novios – les dijo enojado.

Oppa!- gritaron las cuatro sonrojadas.

Zhi Ye – dijo una chica de cabello hasta los hombros muy bonita, y de mirada amenazadora, mientras lo tomaba por la oreja – a partir de hoy serás el encargado de cargar las bolsas de comparas de las chicas.

Pero amor yo – la chica nos miro a nosotros apenada.

Lo lamento mi prometido es un poco impetuoso – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Prometido? – pregunte confundido.

Si – sonrio Jae Kyung – mi primito por fin encontró quien lo mantenga a raya verdad unnie.

En ese momento yo respire tranquilo.

Ves y tú querías acavar con la vida de tu primo – me susurro Ji Hoo – que mal primo eres.

Ji Hoo! – el solo rio alegremente mientras los demás lo observaban….


	15. CAPITULO 14 TERCERA COMPETENCIA RAQUETAS

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO,

ALMAS GEMELAS

CAPITULO 14

TERCERA COMPETENCIA

RAQUETAS Y OTRAS COSAS.

"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.

William Shakespeare"

Ga Eul pov.

Hola Ga Eul como estas?- escuchar la voz alegre de mi amiga Emma me hacía sentir feliz, no se porque pero así era.

Hola, bien estoy bien – dije un tanto nerviosa, - como van las cosas en tu escuela?

Genial, por cierto estas en Londres? – Me pregunto con curiosidad – hay algo que quiero contarte.

No estoy con Seúl – susurre nerviosa.

En Seúl? – me pregunto un poco confundida y después se quedo callada como asimilando lo que le acababa de decir.

Emma estas ahí? – le pregunte preocupada.

No las visto cierto? – me pregunto esta vez un poco preocupada.

A quien? – sabía perfectamente que me preguntaba por Yi Jeong,

Como que quien? – Dijo molesta – al idiota de So Yi Jeong!

Bueno eso… pues yo… - me sentía nerviosa y acorralada, Emma había estado ahí, cuando mi historia con Yi Jeong comenzó.

Lo has visto y no me habías dicho? – no sabía si estaba molesta o preocupada, quizás estaba ambas – Chu Ga Eul – la escuche suspirar – iré este fin de semana. A visitarte y si me lo llego a topar ese alfarerito me va a escuchar.

Emma, eso ya paso – trate de calmarla.

Ya paso! – Gruño molesta – oye no estuve castigada por más de un mes, por nada So Yi Jeong se va arrepentir de haberte dejado como un vil…

Emma Miller! – grite enojada.

Aun lo amas verdad? – Más que una pregunta era un afirmación – lo amas…

Este fin de semana tengo una competencia de tenis con un amigo de, el – le comente – realmente seria genial que vinieras.

Estaré ahí… - me susurro – Ga Eul…

Si? – murmure.

Eres mi mejor amiga, odiaría que te volviera hacer llorar – me dijo con sinceridad.

Después de mis hermanas tu eres mi mejor amiga Emma te quiero mucho – sonreí – te estaré esperando.

Tratare de llegar mañana por la tarde – me susurro

Estaré ahí para recibirte – sonreí y colgué

No sé porque pero sentía que este fin de semana sería muy interesante…

Jae Kyung pov

Kang San – susurre entrando en la habitación del pequeño príncipe.

Hola nonna pasa algo? – me pregunto levanto su rostro de los libros.

Si – me senté en la cama y le mire seria – quiero que te alejes del F4.

Me miro sorprendido y confundido – puedo saber por qué?

Los F4 no son buena influencia para ti – le dije seria – son chicos arrogantes y vanidosos.

Nonna estas equivocada – me dijo serio – mis Hyungs no son así.

Kang San! – levante la voz.

Nonna, eres después de Jan Di nonna tu eres la persona que más quiero – me confesó – pero, no puedo dejar de juntarme con el F4.

Tú no sabes todo lo que el F4 nos han hecho! – le dije molesta.- nosotras somos tu familia, además te conozco se que solo estas con ellos para vengarte por lo que Yi Jeong le hizo Ga Eul.

No es verdad – me dijo con sinceridad, mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces porque estas con ellos? – le pregunte ya más tranquila.

Lo siento nonna eso no te lo puedo decir – susurro bajando la mirada.

No confías en mí? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a él.

Confió en ti nonna – se veía nervioso – es solo que, ellos realmente me caen bien, me recuerdan a mi Hyung. Es por eso que me junto con ellos, porque siento que es como si estuviera con él.

Kang San – le abrase – yo… yo solo me preocupo por ti. No quiero que sus malas mañas se te peguen.

El correspondió mi abrazo y sonrio – nonna… a las que se les está pegando las mañas de ellos son a ustedes no a mí.

Era verdad a veces parecía que nos parecíamos un poco al F4…

Woo Bin pov.

Valla si así como conquistan mujeres jugaran ganaríamos – me dijo divertido Ji Hoo, mientras Jun Pyo comenzaba a reír.

Hay si ustedes dos son perfectos – dijo molesto Yi Jeong.

No pero si somos mejores que ustedes en el tenis – rio de nuevo Jun Pyo – me pregunto dónde estarán sus mentes.

Pues yo creo que la mente de Yi Jeong esta imaginando se a Ga Eul con su uniforma de tenis – rio Ji Hoo – y Woo Bin está planeando como lucirse para que Young Mi lo voltee a ver.

Hey eso no es cierto – contestamos a coro Yi Jeong y yo.

Hyungs! – grito alegremente Kang San.

Hola enano – sonreímos al verle, ese pequeño bribón era muy agradable es, como tener un mini Wei Yi con nosotros.

Que haces aquí? – le pregunte curioso.

Le traigo noticas a Yi Jeong Hyung – sonrio y le miro – Emma Miller la mejor amiga de Ga Eul nonna viene para la competencia, y no está muy contenta contigo, por lo de Suecia.

Emma Miller? – se pregunto así mismo tratando de recordar… - o si ya la recuerdo.

Esta competencia será interesante – susurre para mismo.

Bueno sigamos practicando – sonreí.

Mmm Hyung… – Kang San nos miro un momento – quieren venir a mi casa y ver algo interesante.

Nos mostraras a las chicas en bikini? – pregunte divertido, ganándome una cara de enojado de Kang San, una sonrisa traviesa de Yi Jeong, un sonrojo de Jun Pyo y una mirada molesta de Ji Hoo – era broma ya cambien esas caras.

Hyung – se me acerco Kang San – van cuatro y contando… - su mira en ese momento me hizo sentir escalofríos. – bueno quieren venir o no?

Está bien vamos con el enano – dijo Jun Pyo – pero si tus nonnas se enojan es tu culpa.- el enano solo sonrio…

Young Mi pov.

Unnie hoy van a salir? – le pregunte a Xiao Guang mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con Zhi Ye

Si iremos a cenar - sonrio Zhi Ye – pórtense bien… por cierto, asegúrate que los F4 no traigan muy tarde al príncipe.

No te preocupes oppa – sonreí – unnie diviértete mucho.

Claro – me sonrio – no hagan que nana caridad se enoje está bien – me sonrio saliendo por la puerta.

No prometo nada – sonreí y les mande un mensaje a las chicas.

**Mensaje para: 7:30pm 02/06/2010**

**Gigi. Didi, Titi **

**Las veo en cinco minutos en la sala de ensayos**

**ღ**** Mimi ****ღ**

Jun Pyo pov.

Me sentía nervioso ya que era la primera vez que iríamos a casa de las chicas, era raro sentirme a si, cuando llegamos a las casa de las parecía que no había nadie.

Vengan síganme – nos dijo el enano – no hagan ruido si no estaré muerto – lo miramos confundidos mientras le seguíamos la casa era muy amplia, un tanto parecida a la mía que era una de las más grandes del país, llegamos un estudio donde se podía escuchar música,

No Jan DI – escuchábamos como Young Mi le llamaba la atención - fíjate en el paso es así.

Tranquila – escuche la voz de Jae Kyung – es el primer ensayo con la coreografía no. Siempre nos van a salir los pasos a la primera.

Ahí fue que les escuchamos cantar…

_Hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana_ – cantaban a coro las cuatro.

_Te escribí en la arena, vino el mar y lo borró – _canto Young Mi

_Puse tu nombre en un cometa, desapareció _– se escucho la voz de Jae Kyung.

_Mensajes en botellas que hunde la marea – _después la voz de Jan Di_ ._

_Esta espera puede con mis fuerzas – _dijo Ga Eul con sentimiento.__

_Hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana – _de nuevoescuchamos la voz de las cuatro a coro, se escuchaban realmente bien, realmente cantaban con el corazón.__

_Cuando estamos juntos se me van sin enterar –_ después escuchamos a Jae Kyung.

_Las horas como los segundos pero si no estás _– le siguió Young Mi

_Los días son eternos no estudio ni duermo – _canto Jan Di con sentimiento

_Cada instante sin ti es un infierno – _le siguió Ga Eul.__

_Hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana – _otra vez escuchamos el coro._ –Hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana  
_

Lo que sigue escúchenlo atentamente – nos pido Kang San.

_En los árboles del parque, en la pared de la escalera en los muros de la calle y la pizarra de la escuela - _canto Jan Di._  
_

_Siempre con la letra grande con spray color frambuesa para que lo lea el aire y que de una vez lo sepan – _canto Jae Kyung_  
_

_Quienes te mandan mensajes, quienes te telefonean y las chicas que te miran de reojo en la banqueta _– canto Ga Eul

_Eres mío y nadie puede acercarse siquiera sin que salte con las uñas como saltan las panteras –_canto Young Mi__

_Hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana – de nuevo el coro. – Hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana hasta mañana corazón, adiós, hasta mañana_

Yi Jeong pov

Woow cantan muy bien – dije con sinceridad.

Es para ustedes – nos sonrio Kang San – Young Mi la escribió pensando en ustedes y ellas, cada frase cantada por cada una es para cada uno de ustedes.

Como lo sabes? – le pregunto con curiosidad Ji Hoo

Vengan volvamos a la sala – nos sonrio y le seguimos.

Cuando llegamos una mujer mayor nos esperaba con te y panecillos.

Mi niño, sabes que no les gusta que las espíes mientras están ensayando – le regaño.

Lo siento nana – sonrio – mira nana ellos son…

El F4 lo sé – sonrio con amabilidad la señora – mis niñas hablan frecuentemente de ustedes.

Kang San rio un poco – Hyungs ella es nana Caridad.

Los cuatro asentimos con la cabeza en forma de saludo, la mujer frete a nosotros tenía una mirada muy dulce, y una sonrisa que brindaba confianza.

Preparare la cena – sonrio – premiso están en su casa – después se retiro.

Bien ahora explícanos lo de la canción? – le pregunto un confundido Jun Pyo.

Pues si es para ustedes – sonrio – Ash… piénsenlo. – dijo molesto y tomo un panecillo.

Ese pequeño enano no, pensaba decirnos nada…

Jan Di pov

Estábamos exhaustas, Young Mi nos había hecho practicar mucho la coreografía de esa canción, con la cual todas, nos sentíamos identificadas. Cuando entramos en la casa nos llevamos una gran sorpresa.

Buenas noches lady's – nos sonrio Woo Bin a todas.

Que hacen aquí? – pregunte extrañada al mirarlos tan cómodamente en la sala de la casa.

Nana caridad los invito a cenar – sonrio Kang San mientras salía del comedor – de hecho me acaba de mandar a buscarlas, la cena ya esta lista.

El diablillo que tengo por hermano es tremendo, las cuatro miramos con suspicacia a Kang San quien solo sonreía ampliamente, me pregunto que trae entre manos…

Ji Hoo pov.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y vimos que había una cena sencilla, fruta, pan recién tostado, te, leche y algunas otras cosas.

Esto suelen cenar? – pregunto Jun Pyo mirando a las chicas.

Si – sonrio Jae Kyung – si esta suele ser nuestra cena entre semana, cuando es fin de semana salimos a cenar algún restaurante.

O preparemos la cena nosotras – sonrio Ga Eul.

La nana de las chicas apareció con una canasta de panecillos.

Nana lo sentimos se nos hizo tarde para ayudar con la cena – se disculparon.

No se preocupen mis niñas – le sonrio con dulzura – por cierto niña Ga Eul. Hablo su padre llegara en cinco días para la exhibición.

Nana no dijo nada sobre las pinturas que faltan?- le pregunto Ga Eul dejando de cenar.

Dijo que él las traería mi niña – sonrio.

Bien nana ve a dormir – le sonrio Jan Di – el médico dijo que no debes desgastarte.

La nana de las chicas se ruborizo y sonrio – está bien me retiro descanse – nos miro a los cuatro – fue un gusto conocerles – hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Su nana es una mujer muy dulce – susurro Woo Bin.

Ella es nuestra madre – sonrio Jae Kyung – nos ha cuidado desde que nacimos.

Siempre tiene una palabra de aliento para nosotras – sonrio Young Mi

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Jun Pyo poniéndose de pie – gracias por la cena.

Fue un gusto – dijo Jae Kyung con sinceridad.

Mientras buscaba con la mira a Kang San – y Kang San?

Mmm de seguro ya debe estar durmiendo – sonrio Yi Jeong – despídanos de, el descansen.

Woo Bin pov

Antes de salir de la casa de las chicas me acerque a Young Mi

Puedo robarte un minuto? – le susurre tomándola de la mano y llevándola a mi auto.

Sucede algo? – me miro confundida

Llegamos a mi auto – por favor eviten encontrarse con Min Ji y el trió de brujas – le dije serio.

No te preocupes Woo Bin – me sonrio – estaremos bien, cuídate – se despidió de mi con beso en la mejilla que me dejo un poco a tontado. Demonios que me había hecho Young Mi Donde había quedado el Don Juan…

Ga Eul pov.

Faltaba solo un día para la prueba me sentía un poco incomoda por dos razones uno Emma vendría y estoy casi segura que hará que Yi Jeong desee no haberla conocido y dos me preocupa lo que Kang San pueda hacerles, el es un chico muy especial.

Ga Eul quita esa cara hoy es tu último entrenamiento – me llamo Xiao Guang

Lo sé unnie – sonreí y todo de mi para este entrenamiento, tenía que ganar, se lo debía a las chicas.

Terminamos justo cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Muy bien Ga Eul maña lo aras excelente – me sonrio Xiao Guang

Eso espero unnie – sonreí – creo que dejare mi equipo aquí para no estarlo cargando.

Si es lo mejor – me sonrio y fuimos juntas a los vestidores.

Mi Sook ( Miranda ) pov.

No podía soportar que la estúpida de Chu Ga Eul tratara de salir con Mi Yi Jeong, ya encontraría yo la mejor manera de eliminarla, y eso empezaría con sacarla de la competencia de tenis, la muy estúpida no sabrá que fue lo que paso.

Seguí a Ga Eul y su amiga hasta los vestidores. Todo era muy sencillo solo tenía que cambiar las raquetas de tenis así Ga Eul se lastimaría y perdería la competencia tan fácil y sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

Ga Eul pov.

Cuando vi a toda esa gente salir por esa puerta esperaba ver pronto los brillantes ojos azules de mi amiga.

Ga Eul!- grito emocionada en cuanto me vio. Y corrió abrazarme.

Emma! – grite también y correspondí el abrazo – oh Emma no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho.

Mentirosa – rio sin soltarme – las dos sabemos que las demás hacen que te olvides fácilmente de mi – dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Sabes que no es verdad – dije seria – además las chicas también te quieren mucho.

Claro deben de quererme – dijo con orgullo – no por nada me castigaron un mes gracias a sus locuras.

Pero si accediste ir con nosotras esa vez – dije defendiéndonos.

Lo sé y no me arrepiento – sonrio mientras nos encaminábamos hacia mi auto.

Ya estas lista para tu competencia de mañana? – me pregunto con curiosidad.

Si ya estoy lista – sonríe – mañana le ganare al Don Juan.

Don Juan? – me miro curiosa.

Es una larga historia – dije mientras subíamos al auto.

Bueno espero que sea un viaje largo a tu casa – rio mientras subía.

De camino a casa comencé a contarle sobre todo lo que había pasado…

Cuando llegamos a casa todo nos estaban esperando.

Emma! – gritaron a coro las chicas en cuanto la vieron.

Lotos – sonrio y todas corrieron a abrazarle.

Nos alegra que estés aquí Emma – sonrio Jan Di

Si necesitamos alguien que piense con la cabeza – secundo Young Mí

Si no sabes la falta q nos haces – aseguro Jae Kyung.

Ya ven eso pasa por cambiarse de escuela y no decirme – sonrio Emma.

Así que pónganme al día sobre los F4 – dijo curiosa – es cierto que son súper guapos.

Son más guapos de lo que te imaginas – sonrio Xiao Guang, mientras Zhi Ye la veía mal. – amor no me mires con esa cara, sabes que es la verdad.

Mmm y hay alguno disponible para mí? – pregunto emocionada.

No todos están apartados – dijo Kang San

Huy que lastima – suspiro – por cierto Kang San será mejor que tú me pongas al día.

Claro noona – sonrio – es mas yo te los presentare.

No!- grite de inmediato.

Ga Eul que pasa? Todos me miraron confundidos.

Emma no se qué traigas entre manos pero ya bastante tengo por preocuparme con lo que Kang San valla hacerles para que tú te unas a él.

Hay no exageres – rio mi amiga – tranquila, lo peor que le puedo a hacer a tu amado es dejarle un ojo morado.

Con ese comentario hizo que todos estallaran en risas…

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ DIA DE LA COMPETENCIA. * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Ga Eul pov

Hoy había amanecido muy temprano, sentía en mi pecho un presentimiento de que algo ocurriría pero no sabía que sería… esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Este bien? – me pregunto Young Mi mientras me ayudaba arreglarme.

Si estoy bien no te preocupes – sonreí a medias.

Tranquila eres la mejor en el tenis – me sonrio y termino de arreglarme.

Y como me veo? – le pregunte mientras me daba una vuelta.

Hermosa como siempre – rio – el azul claro es tu color. Estoy segura que Yi Jeong se quedara mudo.

No exageres – dije sonrojada – tome mi raque y la sentí algo extraña un poco más pesada de lo normal, era extraño el día de ayer estaba perfecta.

Woo Bin pov.

Ya estaba todo listo me sentía tranquilo confiado había practicado lo suficiente como para ganarle a Ga Eul. Y esperaba que fuera así.

Como te sientes? – me pregunto Yi Jeong mientras entraba a los vestidores.

Genial te aseguro que hoy le ganare a tu bella novia – sonreí

No es mi novia – comento mientras tomaba mi raqueta.

Pero quieres que sea tu novia – le contra dije – vamos no lo niegues todos incluido su hermanito lo sabemos.

Solo compórtate con ella y no seas muy brusco – me dijo sin mirarme.

No te preocupes seré un caballero con ella – sonreí y salí de ahí con Yi Jeong de los vestidores y frente a nosotros estaban ellas. Young Mi se sonrio dulce mente, mientras que Yi Jeong no podía dejar de mirar a Ga Eul.

Cierra la boca que ya estas babeando – le comente en sorna.

Jajaja muy gracioso – dijo molesto – se cuidadoso con ella

Jun Hee pov.

La competencia de hoy estaba por empezar muchos de los estudiantes estaban muy animados, y mis chicos… mis chicos estaban algo nerviosos. Pero había algo mas en ellos en su mirada había algo diferente, un brillo que hasta ahora no había visto.

Mmm soy yo o los chicos se ven diferentes? – pregunto Il Hyun.

Se ven diferentes casi podría jurar que …- comento Eun Jae mirándoles.

Están perdidamente enamorados – completo Seo Hyun. Mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares y los competidores salían a la cancha.

Bueno si eso es cierto esto será muy interesante – les susurre – atención! – me levante de mi lugar y mire a los estudiantes – la tercera competencia dará inicio ahora – justo en ese momento el entrenador Jang silbo dando inicio al partido..

El primer set se lo llevo Woo Bin quince a cero se manejaba bien, Ga Eul se vía un tanto agotada se notaba que se cansaba con facilidad. Sus movientos con la raqueta era muy lentos parecía que no estaba acostumbrada a usarla.

El segundo set lo gano Woo Bin treinta a cero llegando a ser el ganador de la competencia.

Woo Bin pov

Cuando termino el juego note a Ga Eul extraña y me acerque a ella – Miss Ga Eul está bien?

Yo… no creo que me lastime la muñeca – me dijo casi llorando – me duele mucho.

De inmediato llame al entrenador Jang para que la checara.

Y si Ga Eul estaba en lo correcto se la llevaron al hospital inmediatamente.

Jan Di pov.

Qué pasa con Ga Eul que no sube? – pregunto Emma un poco confundida.

Señorita Jun Hee la Señorita Ga Eul fue llevada de emergencia al hospital – escuchamos que el secretario de Jun Pyo le decía a la directora.

Por qué?, que le paso? – pregunto preocupada.

Al parecer estuvo a punto de fracturarse la mano en el juego – dijo con seriedad el secretario.

De inmediato Xiao Guang y Zhi Ye salieron rumbo al hospital mientras nosotras esperábamos las indicaciones de la directora.

Atención alumnos – nos llamo la directora – la señorita Ga Eul tuvo que retirarse debido a que sufrió un accidente durante la competencia – todos estaban en silencio – esperemos que las sospechas de una posible fractura no sean ciertas – dijo mirándonos – a continuación les diré cual es la última competencia – tomo el cofre donde las pelotas con las competencias estaban y saco la ultima y leyó – la última competencia es natación. – las chicas me miran asustadas, yo tenía que competir pero debido a mi accidente había dejado la natación hacia ya mucho tiempo, no sabía si podría lograrlo pero daría lo mejor de mi – como ya todos saben los competidores deberán de ser So Yi Jeong por parte del F4 y Geum Jan Di por parte de las divas, así que chicos los veré en dos días para la última competencia pueden irse.

Jan Di – me detuvo Jae Kyung – no competirás verdad? – me miro con ojos

Unnie si no me presento a esta competencia ellos ganaran y no pienso dejar que nos venzan tan fácilmente – le sonreí.

Pero Jan Di tu salud – me susurro Young Mi

Tranquilas estaré bien – trate de calmarlas.

Jan Di si realmente vas a participar – me miro Emma – ve con un especialista si el médico te da el permiso de participar ninguna de detendrá verdad chicas?

Mire a mis hermanas y ellas asintieron con la cabeza – está bien iré al médico para recibir su aprobación. Después de ahí fuimos inmediatamente al hospital a ver a Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong pov.

Como es posible q Ga Eul este lastima? – me pregunta una y otra vez.

No sé, no se vía como en las practicas – me comento Woo Bin mientras esperábamos que saliera del hospital Ga Eul – parecía que su raqueta le pesaba mucho,

Es posible que una raqueta pese mucho? – pregunto Jun Pyo.

No, a menos que sea nueva y no te acostumbres a ella – comento Ji Hoo.

Tenemos que averiguar que paso. – dije molesto, justo en ese momento Kang San iba llegando con las chicas.

Enano necesitamos que vengas con nosotros – le dije serio.

Pasa algo Hyung? – nos miro con curiosidad.

Ven en el camino te explicamos. – dijo Ji Hoo quien de inmediato les avis a las chicas que nos llevaríamos a Kang San para investigar lo ocurrido con Ga Eul.

Llegamos a la escuela y fuimos directamente a la cancha de tenis, ahí encontramos la raqueta Ga Eul.

Esta es la raqueta de Ga Eul – dijo Woo Bin tomando la raqueta.

No esa no es la raqueta de mi noona – le contradijo Kang San

Como que no es? – le miro confundido – si esta fue la uso durante la competencia

No lo es parecida – dijo serio – la raqueta de Ga Eul, esta autografiada por Serena Williams, y fue un regalo que mi Hyung le dio por su cumpleaños.

Estas seguro Kang San? – le pregunto Ji Hoo – totalmente seguro

* ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛ mi espacio * ˚✰˚ ˛ * 。ღ˛

Hola lamento el retraso estuve pensando mucho en como se desarrollaría este capitulo ya que tengo una idea en mente, que en el siguiente capitulo lo verán, mientras espero sus comentarios .

xoxox


End file.
